A Tale from the Lost Sea
by SilentDreamer01
Summary: The story tells of a time from long ago, when piracy, witchcraft and a subtle peace were a way of life. But this story has certain twist to it. An anomaly that will drastically change the life of a certain young woman. Warning! This is a Sans x Female!Frisk fanfiction. Certain couples will be introduced latter like Grillby x Muffet and Asgore x Toriel. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

SilentDreamer01 here again with another story. This is an AU of Toby Fox's Undertale game called "A Tale from the Lost Sea". I'm not naming my story PirateTale or even Seatale because someone already owns those titles. Also, I'm steering away from the "-Tale" titles because I can't make a title that's as catchy and at the same time appropriate to what story I had in mind for this.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

P.S.

This is a Sans x Grown-up Female Frisk fanfiction so anyone who doesn't like this pairing may now move on to their respective pairing's story. Thank you.

Without further ado, please enjoy the story.

* * *

I do not know what is harder,

Leaving or being left behind...

* * *

They came. On a quiet sunny day, just as a ceremony was about to start...

"Aah!" coming without any warning, they docked at the city port. One by one the people on the street fell by their hands. Pillaging the city, they took all the goods they can. One building after the other, the intruders made sure they didn't miss a stop.

A lady that sat inside her room was waiting to be called upon to start the ceremony when all of a sudden she heard noise from outside. Noise that was not of joy but of fear. "No, please. Don't come any closer." Peering through the small space between the door and its halter that she made while she slowly yet carefully opening the door, she saw the people as they were being struck down in horror. "Guah!" she quickly closed the door afraid of what might happen if they saw her peeking.

"Dear!" the people inside were now screaming as the sound of metal clashing with each other echoed inside the church. She heard running and it was close to where she was. She locked the door and windows making sure no one can enter either. As an added measure, she pushed a small and slightly heavy cabinet onto the door sealing it tight. Someone screamed in front of the room and fell after being hit with a hard object.

She slowly hid inside the cabinet, it being the only place that she can hide and making sure to make as little noise as possible. "Oh, there's a door here." The sound of the doorknob twisting harshly made her heart beat faster. She silently tried hard to find in the dark enclosure something she can fend herself with.

"Damn, it's locked real tight. Hey Rod, help me with this will you?" the door was slowly being opened by the force the people outside exerted on it. A loud thud resounded. With the door and its hinges destroyed, the two smoothly made their way into the room. "Man, there's nothing here but make-up."

"... and a flower bouquet. This must be where the bride is." They walked further in and then stopped. "I don't think this is the kind of building or even the kind of room where you'd find secret doors and hiding places. The only place where she can hide is..." she gulped, "Hello." She sprayed the perfume she found at the man that was actually a pirate — a skeleton pirate. He covered his eyes in pain, "Argh!" he backed off, clenching at where his eye sockets were tightly. She climbed down and was about to run. "Just kidding." She fell on the ground, being hit behind her head by the other pirate. He erected himself and laughed. "She totally forgot you Felix!" Rod teased as he looked at his friend, pointing a finger at him.

Felix grumbled as he lifted the girl up, carrying her on his shoulder. "That ain't funny."

Rod smiled proud looking at their big haul. "I bet she would be a fine reward for the captain."

Felix nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's been a long time since he's gotten something nice."

"But, wouldn't he rather have rum instead?" Rod asked him. He clearly remembers their captain ordering them that if they ever give him a gift, it should be high class rum or any other expensive liquor instead. He also said that women bring nothing but trouble which Rod, at some point actually agrees with. But they know that their captain is just afraid of being closely attached to any woman and have his heart broken. His mother being a good example of that. Her death due to giving birth was one of the main reasons that he does not take any woman as a bride or as a companion. The second being that he wasn't done with being a free man yet.

"He's taking in too much of that stuff. It ain't good for his health. Better us than him, right?" He wriggled his boney eyebrows at his friend who agreed with him fully with a hearty laugh. "Let's just take this one instead, so the captain has someone to snuggle up to at night. I mean, it's a bride so he's sure to be happy with her."

"I don't know... we've had the same experience before didn't we?" a memory flashed by them and they shivered. "She really didn't have the looks." She really was an odd one. She was like a face that sprouted arms and legs. And they didn't know if the ones at her cheeks — or were they sides? — had another pair of eyes or if they were her real eyes. There were other beings out there that they knew that also had multiple eyes that suited them. Even if that was the case for others, it was just weird on her.

"Maybe her looks were a real hit in that area or for the groom?" They shivered some more. "We just came back to where we got her and the captain left her there like nothing happened."

"It's because we didn't check before. We won't repeat that same mistake again." They lifted up the veil and looked. A smile slowly crept on both of their faces. "Yeah, she will do nicely."

* * *

When they went back to the ship their other crew mates and the goods that they took were already there. They were happy with all the things they have gathered, but not that happy that they would start to merrily sing, dance and laugh their lungs out. They were just loading the goods in the hold like any other day at sea.

"Captain!" the two men called their captain's attention with so much glee that it made him cringe a bit.

He turned around, a humorous smile on his face, curious as to what the two were up to again this time. "What have you got there fellas?" he asked as he looked at them spotting what Rod has in his hands.

Both their smiles widened, excited to see his reaction to their surprise. "A gift to our wonderful captain, Sans!"

* * *

A/N:

This one I kept short because this is the preface. The real chapter one will be the next one.

I haven't been here in a while, writing fanfictions and stuff. I know I haven't updated or even re-written my other stories, because I kind of lost the inspiration at the moment — still trying to find it. I'll re-read Peter Pan again and watch youtube and read manga about Kingdom Hearts so that I can get on with those stories again but not right now. Right now I'm focusing my energy on this one so I want to really finish this first before I do any other stories. Thank you for understanding.

~SD01


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

"You flatter me." his eyes narrowed with a hint of mischievousness. "Trying to gain my favor again I see. Rod, Felix."

"No, of course not captain. It's just that you've not had anything nice in a while." Felix raised his hands defensively for both of them. "And..." he removed the cover that they have carefully placed over their gift to not give away the surprise easily, revealing the lady in a wedding dress, "It's a bride captain!"

Sans face became doubtful, recalling a past experience. The two noticed this so Rod quickly replied, "Oh, no, no captain. This time, we were sure to check before taking her with us. This time, you won't be disappointed." Rod brought her to Sans, "Take a look under the veil captain and see for yourself." Rod urged him further with much enthusiasm. Sans was not that cruel to turn down their gracious offering so he humored them and lifted the thin cloth, looking at her face.

Sans was quiet for a while making them worried if he actually liked the gift or not. "Captain?" Felix spoke up, glancing at his captain for a reaction of any kind.

"Thank you." Sans smiled, "This is a wonderful gift. The groom was really lucky with this one." He looked up to stare at them, a questioning look on his face. "Wouldn't he try to find her though?"

"Don't you dare return this one captain. After all the trouble of taking her all the way here for you, _you'd_ just return her? That's way too cruel of you. That would be like..." Rod counted on his fingers with an annoyed face. "The Nth time now if you do."

"Yeah. If you do that, you'd better give us something nice." Agreeing to Rod, both men glared at their captain with hurtful eyes.

Sans thought for a moment, considering the options. He sighed and decided to keep the lady knowing how the two would abuse him and give him a really impossible request. Their greed knows no bounds. "Alright, you have me. I won't return the lady. But let's make this clear here and now." He looked at them seriously, but not as intense. Though his stare still sent slight shivers down their spines that made them stand straight in attention. "She's your gift to me so she's _mine_. You won't do anything that is not necessary, against her will or without my permission while interacting with her or you'll answer to me, understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" they saluted. As they did, Rod dropped her. "Oh..."

Felix held his head in panic, "You dropped her! You dropped her Rod!"

"Ah!" Rod held his hands out in panic, trying to shield most of his body parts if Sans were to pummel him in rage for what had happened. "Sorry captain, I didn't mean to! It's because you started to intimidate us all of a sudden."

"So now it's my fault?" Sans sighed again. He carried the lady and turned around to walk towards his chambers, but stopped to glance back at them. "Felix, get the medical kit and bring it to my room immediately. Rod, follow me to my room. You'll be the one to patch her up since it's _your_ fault for dropping her in the first place."

"Yes captain..." Felix patted Rod on the back as he slumped in defeat before going to the infirmary while Rod followed their captain.

* * *

"Ngh..." she held her head, slowly sitting up with closed eyes. She noticed that the veil was replaced by a bandage around her forehead. Her eyes now open, she noticed the new room she was in. She could hear the waves lapping at the side and the room swaying back and forth. Her eyes grew wide, "No, it can't be...!"

She got up, ran to what seems to be the exit and opened it. "Hey, make sure the sails on your side are secured. We wouldn't want any problems with it later." She saw skeleton pirates scurrying on and about on the ship. Mouth agape, she eyed every one of them.

"Oh, it's the feisty bride. Is your head okay now?" Rod was leaning on the wall beside the door, hands behind his head. She looked at him, shocked. Slowly, she went back into the room and slammed the door shut. "Uh... first impressions really have that impact on you still, huh?"

"Of course it does! You're a pirate that took me hostage and for no apparent... reason." She was hit with a sudden realization that made her hold herself. "What do you plan on doing with me?!" she panicked and held herself even more. She then heard a husky laugh from the other side of the door that made her eyebrows furrow in annoyance. "Why are you laughing? My current situation is no laughing matter."

He stopped and looked at the door as if he could see her past it. "You are holding yourself right now aren't you?" he smiled when she did not reply immediately.

"No... Yes. And what if I am?" she retorted back at him.

"I didn't know you were a really funny woman." He sat himself on the floor and continued, "Well, technically you are our gift to the captain. And because you are now his property, we were given strict instructions not to do anything that is not necessarily needed to you."

"I am not anyone's property." She shot back. His eyes slanted amused at her reply. It appears that they did get the right one this time. All those other women they got went with them so willingly for they know to whom they were to be a gift to. Their captain really was a magnet that keeps luring women to him without even trying.

"Still haven't lost that fight in you I see. Well, you don't have a say in the matter anymore. So unless he says we can do to you whatever we want, we won't harm you in any way. You can rest easy when you're with us... for now." She went silent and Rod suddenly realized what he just said, "I made a threat just now didn't I?" she still didn't say a thing. Rod scratched his head at this, "Sorry about that. Pirate habit, you know how it is. Anyway, my name is Rod. You can, uh... talk to me again if you feel like it. See 'ya."

She heard him walk away and she sighed a little in relief. She still wasn't sure if she can trust that skeleton named Rod or either of his friends... especially the captain. Being the big tier on the ship, he'd sure be a problem if she ever tried to escape. She was in a lot of trouble. Her stomach grumbled, "I'm getting hungry. What time is it anyway?" she looked at the clock in the far off wall and noticed that it was already five in the afternoon. "No wonder I was hungry. It's almost time for supper."

Two knocks came from the door, followed by another recognizable voice. Felix came with a tray of food on hand. "Hey lass, your food's ready. I heard you had an argument with Rod, sorry about that. Sometimes he forgets how he should be talking to women."

"If that's the case... I guess I can forgive him." she answered back. He was actually a pretty descent man which surprised her. Maybe they weren't all disgraceful ingrates like what she thought they were.

"Really? That's good to hear. Don't worry; the captain will give him a good lecturing later." He paused, "So, do you want me to put your food outside the door or..." he drolled on not sure if he should continue or not. She might not choose the second option anyway.

She opened the door, "No need. You can just hand me the tray." he handed her the tray and she thanked him with a smile. He smiled back.

"I'm Felix by the way. Call me if you're finished with that and I'll come and take it."

"Thank you, Felix."

"No problem." He waved and went off. As she was closing the door she heard him yell, "Hah! In your face Rod! Being ignored at first has its perks!"

"To hell with you!" she laughed as she listened to their continued bickering and the other crew started laughing as well.

"That's how you talk to women you twat!" he proudly answered back.

"I think they're really not as bad as they seem." She sat at a table at the side and started eating her surprisingly delicious meal. So even pirates knew how to cook like that. Fascinating, she thought.

* * *

It was evening now. She raked her brain for ideas quite hard on how she could escape the ship without being spotted. One option was to tie the bed sheet and other cloth she could find to climb out of the window and down to the open waters, but as she tried that option out she was spotted quickly by a crew member and made her go back inside again. Another was to sneak out at night. But as she waited till night time, it seems that their activities by day seem to continue till the moon rose up in the sky and she sighed in frustration. It seems that she was never destined to escape them after all. Escaping the ship being slowly removed from her options, she thought of things to entertain herself with to pass the time when a knock on the door broke her line of thought. "My lady, we are going to conduct a sing-along on the main deck. It's just about to start." A new voice greeted her.

Her interest piqued instantly, she asked him, "You have those kinds of merry making on the ship?"

"Yes, to entertain ourselves when out at sea when we've got nothing to do. It just so happens that this is one of those moments. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

"Let me fix myself first and I'll be right out."

"Alright then." And he went off. What great timing. Just when she was already getting bored staying inside the room. Maybe it was about time she went out and got to know the pirates a little more. Looking herself at a mirror on top of a cabinet placed in front of the bed, she combed her hair with a comb that was miraculously on the desk. Where would those skeletons even use this, they don't even have any hair? Maybe the captain did? She hasn't yet seen him so she wouldn't know.

Satisfied, she went out and saw the pirates gathered at the center. "Oh lassie, come on here!" she went and sat beside the one she already knew among the pirates. Feeling the light atmosphere around her, she let her guard down for a bit and relaxed.

"You don't mind sitting beside me?" Rod said, a playful smile forming on his lips.

She turned her head to look at him. "I don't actually mind. You said you wouldn't do anything unnecessary to me unless your captain orders you otherwise, so it's fine."

"Well the captains not here, he's sleeping somewhere on the ship. So how are you sure that we'll keep our word?"

"I don't. All I know is that pirates are strict when it comes to their rules. That is my only guarantee." She replied as she stared at the lit gas lamp at the middle.

"Maybe you're right." He put his hands on the floor for support as he leaned back, "but do not expect that all pirates are the same."

"I'll remember that." She looked at him again and smiled. He was taken aback a little to her sudden familiarity but smiled none the less in return.

Felix whistled on the opposite side of the woman. "I guess you can say that that's Rod's own way of wooing the ladies."

"Zip your pie hole Felix or you'll find my foot in there the next time." Rod taunted Felix who smiled smugly back at him.

"I'd gladly chew it down for you." They glared at each other intensely between her which made her think back if it really was the right decision to sit beside them in the first place.

"Now, now boys. We're here to have a good night, not to have a brawl. And would you two quit that, you're spookin' off the lady." A pirate who looked like the oldest among them looked at the woman, "Mind lending us a melody milady?"

She heaved a breath of relief when the two had finally stopped their intense staring bought making her able to reply comfortably to the older pirate. "Oh, no. I'd rather hear you gentlemen play." she gently declined which he had taken rather well to her relief.

"Still a bit aloof I see. Very well," he looked at his fellows, "why don't we sing that tale?" they all nodded as some readied their instruments. They played the intro before he sang.

 _On nights like these and out at sea, sometimes you'll hear a howl_

 _A fog appears and soon you'll see the ship of black sails come!_

 _Beware the man, of broken skull is nigh,_

 _As soon as he'll get ya, you won't go home alive._

 _La, la, lalalala, lala, lala, lala,_

 _La, la, lalalala, lala, lala, lala!_

 _Lalalala, lalalala, lalalala, lala,_

 _La, la, lala, lala, lala, lala._

 _They say before the curse, he was a learned man_

 _Had a family, a life! But soon he stumbled and,_

 _Found ye a scroll, from centuries ago_

 _Done thou forbidden, he disappeared alone._

 _Now he wonders, the night on foggy seas,_

 _Anyone unfortunate, he'll come and take as please_

 _Thus is the tale, of the man of broken skull_

 _And his ship of black sails, and sail the night he come!_

 _La, la, lalalala, lala, lala, lala,_

 _La, la, lalalala, lala, lala, lala!_

 _Lalalala, lalalala, lalalala, lala,_

 _La, la, lala, lala, lala, lala._

Once the crew was finished the woman clapped her hands vigorously. She was very pleased with their singing and accompaniment that she just couldn't help but give them an applause. "Bravo, encore!"

"Ehehe, you make us blush!" he scratched at his nasal bone as his cheeks flushed a bit in violet color.

"You are excellent musicians, I am very much impressed." she clasped her hands in front of her chest in exhilaration.

"Thank you. We'll be here for days!" a pirate almost the same age as the oldest one commented. They all laughed as they slapped each other's open palm with hands raised.

"By the way, may I ask if what you sang before was true? About the man with the broken skull." she suddenly asked. They said it was a tale and tales tend to hold some truth to them.

"Well, the scroll and the curse part were true. But the other ones were just rumors spreading about. I mean the curse actually happened on my lifetime." The oldest replied.

"Really?" she said as she scooted in closer very interested with what she is hearing.

He smiled at her reaction. "Yes, and rumor also has it that that curse is what brought about the strange things happening on our island. I don't actually know the fellow who was cursed, but they say he was a well-respected man of the sea."

"I'm very intrigued by that story, please tell me more." Her eyes shined with childlike wonder as she pleaded.

The pirate held out his hands in defense, "I'm very sorry miss, that's all we ever know. And the ones who do know what happened would not speak about it."

"Oh, I see. What a shame. I'm very sorry for intruding further."

"No problem at all. We're as intrigued by it as you are." He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Do you enjoy the company of ruffians here?" a pirate wearing a black bandanna, a white peasant shirt, a grey vest, a black sash around the waist, brown pants and black knee-high boots spoke as he looked her in the eyes. He seems like a really laid back man.

"I quite am. I think you pirates don't seem quite that bad."

"Is that so? Well, thank you for the compliment." He leaned on his knees and continued. "We don't actually get those kinds of positive feedback from your kind that often. Well, mostly from places we take citizens from."

"So you've actually taken not only goods but also civilians from different continents?" she eyed him.

"Just women. My crew insists on giving me women from the different places we go to but I continue to argue that I like rum instead. Why can't they understand that? Still they stubbornly give me women that don't suit my tastes! Which I just returned secretly."

Her expression went blank. This was something she was not expecting at all. "So you're the captain of the ship?"

"Oops, my mouth slipped."

The crew screamed in frustration at what their captain had done. "Captain! After convincing her that you're not here, you suddenly blew it up." Rod scolded. This was maybe the biggest screw up he had ever done since he knew him.

The middle aged pirate clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Too bad for your first impression now captain, you wouldn't look very impressive to the lady anymore."

"Damn captain!" Felix commented as he snapped his fingers.

"You lot of-!" the crew laughed at him as he playfully beat them. He gave a satisfied breath and shrugged, "Well since my status is already out in the open, I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Sans, 20 years old and I'm the captain of this ship. We call ourselves the Blue Skull pirates. I see you already know two of my men, but let them introduce themselves properly with the rest." He gestured the crew to introduce themselves as well and leaned back as they nodded in agreement.

The oldest one spoke first, "I'm Corbel, I'm the one handling the navigation and sailing of the ship, age 40." He was wearing a red and white stripped vest, a white peasant shirt, black loose pants and brown boots.

"Roman, I'm the master gunner. 32 years of age." He seemed to be a man of few words. He wore a green peasant shirt, grey pants and black knee-high boots.

"My name is David, 35 years old. I do the daily rounds of checking the ship if there is anything needed to be fixed and checking the goods below deck." David was wearing a black peasant shirt, a red unbuttoned vest, brown buccaneer pants, black buckled shoes and an eye patch on his right eye.

The next one wore small spectacles, a red bandanna, a coffee stain colored peasant shirt, loose red pants and brown buckled shoes. "I'm Gabriel, 38. David here tells me where in the ship needs to be fixed and I fix it. I'm also the doctor here. So if you need some patching up, just call me. With added anesthetic if you're in luck." He gave her a thumbs-up.

She tried her hardest to smile, "Thank you for the kind offer." Just thinking about having no anesthetic during operations makes here wince what more if she were to undergo it.

Rod was the next one. He wore a blue peasant shirt, a brown sash around his waist, black pants and brown boots, "I'm Rod. Well, you already know who I am. I'm the first mate of this ship. 25 years old."

Next to introduce himself is Felix who wore a violet peasant shirt, a brown sash around the waist, black pants and boots, "Felix at your service, you know my name as well. For almost 6 years I've served this fine vessel as its second mate and am now at the proud age of 25, the same as Rod." He grabbed the one beside him and locked his head with his arms. "And this here is Edward. He's the third mate and our youngest."

"I-I can introduce myself, thank you. And I'm 19 years old." He was wearing a yellow peasant shirt, a black vest, brown pants and black boots.

The lady noticed something after all introductions were said. She looked at Sans confused, "You're the captain, and yet you are younger than them except for Edward. Why?"

"Because he's the captain." The crew said plainly in unison. A sweat formed on her forehead because of that. She eyed them. Really, that's it? No dramatic story why out of all of them he's the one commanding the ship? She just laughed in her head at the sense of it all. Maybe that's just how it is, plain and simple. No wow factor she should be looking forward to any longer. She just inwardly sighed, "Yes, of course that's the reason." She muttered in dissatisfaction.

Sans interrupted their conversation, getting all the attention back at him. "Rod and Felix said they still don't know your name even if you already know theirs. For the benefit of the whole crew, may we lowly folk know what it is?"

"My name..." she smiled and continued, putting her hands on her lap. "is Frisk, and I am 18 years old."

* * *

Finally finished chapter two~ I'm just going with the flow of my imagination as it is. I'm not even following the things I thought about before. Oh well, at least there are improvements!

~SD01


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

"Frisk, huh? Alrighty then." he smiled and stood up, putting his hands on his waist as he looked at her. "Welcome to the band of misfits, Frisk. Where you'll get your daily dose of randomness, fun and anything you'd put in-between. Let's cheers to that!" they cheered and clunked their bottles of rum. The night continued on with them singing and dancing and getting themselves drunk. Sans had to drag Frisk away from his crew a lot since they would come and offer her some hooch every now and then.

.

.

.

The morning breeze brushed her face and its freshness filled her lungs as she went out of the room. She just knew the night before that the room she was staying at was actually the captain's quarters, Sans' quarters. She told him that she could stay in another room but he said that it was okay for her to stay there since the only rooms available were there, the crews sleeping quarters and the infirmary beside it. He said it was more proper for her to stay there than the latter rooms since he didn't know what would happen if she stayed in either of those.

Sans was now currently sleeping in the infirmary. She didn't know if he was already awake or not. The ones that were already up on the deck though were David and Gabriel who we're doing the ship's daily check-up. David was the first one to notice her. "Oh lass, you're up early. Didn't wake you up did we?"

"No, I woke up of my own volition. The morning sea breeze is really refreshing, it would be a shame to miss the opportunity to feel it brushing against your skin..." She closed her eyes as she inhaled some of the air. "Or bones in your case."

Both men laughed. "I see you're much energized. But weren't you up all night like us as well?" Gabriel said after he finished checking the rigging.

She looked at his direction now, eyes filled with good humor. "It was a really fun night. Because of it, I don't seem all that tired at all."

"That so?" Felix said as he arrived with a tray of food on his hands. "Breakfast is ready milady. Come along fellas it's time to eat!" he shouted, waving at David and Gabriel to get their attention.

"Huh? Where to?" Frisk asked.

Felix looked at her, puzzled, "Below deck. That's where us chumps will be eating. So just relax and enjoy your meal."

Felix handed her the tray and called on to the older skeletons. "Alright. Have a nice meal ahead, I suppose."

"Will do miss." Gabriel gave a nod of understanding as he wiped off the dirt on his hands.

David stretched his limbs before looking at her, giving a thumbs up. "Don't we always?" She waved at them as they descended the stairs to the decks below.

* * *

As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, the pirates came out one by one. It was already late in the afternoon but Sans was still not out. She just could not make herself feel at ease with every minute that passes by without him up and about on the main deck floor. What might he being doing down there? She wouldn't know and would not dare to go down there and check as well. She might end up in more trouble if she did. "Is the captain not coming out yet? It's almost time for supper."

David was the one to answer her, "Don't worry. He'll be up any minute now. You see, our captain's a night walker. But sometimes he's awake when we go out and need some business to attend to."

"Well after doing that though, he'd sleep for long hours again and be awake again at night. Our captain's just lazy like that." Gabriel shrugged, sitting on a crate on the left side of the ship. "Hey, after you gents are done doing that, you can come and join me, Corbel, David and Felix here for a drink before we eat." He told Edward and Rod.

"Are all captains' of pirates like that?" Frisk questioned. Sans being the first one she knew of, she suddenly got curious.

"Nope, just him. He's one of those weird yet unique type of captains that already exists out there in the world. Sometimes I wonder why any of us are still here, though." They laughed at Rod's joke as both first and third mate continued cleaning. Felix was done with his chore of cooking and cleaning since he's always one of the early birds. So now he can laze about all he wants with his daily duties done.

"You know kidding aside, even if our captain's as lazy as heck and sleeps all day. When a job needs to be done, he gets it done." Edward smiled as he said that, leaning on the tip of his mop.

Corbel chuckled, "Actually, it's not just that love. He's more than just that. We've seen the things that he can do and believe me, he's a very incredible person."

"And, even if we don't admit it. We actually really like his puns." Roman came up, wiping his hands with a cloth. After that, he shoved the cloth in his pockets, sitting with the rest of his shipmates who were busy getting their drunk on.

"Yeah, they're really hilarious." Edward agreed to his statement.

"Well," Rod gave an unsure look and laughed it off the next, "some don't get there but you get the point. That's why you shouldn't judge him before getting to know him better." He stopped and looked at where Roman was beside David and Gabriel, "Hey Roman, finished on your end already?"

"If I'm not, why do you think I'm here?" he shot back at him.

"Just that, I think you're getting old at this man. You seem to be getting slow."

"Shut it. Not my problem that we're full on load with the ammo right now." He smiled, "And you shouldn't talk since you're still not done with yours. I mean, the ships not getting any bigger, so why are you not done yet?"

"You want to do this now, _friend_?" they glared at each other as if sparks were forming from the intensity of it. She laughed awkwardly as the others just stared at them blankly. David and Gabriel still chugging on their drinks not caring.

Corbel cleared his throat, "Continuing what was being said before. Despite his faults, he's still the captain we can rely on. You can too, lass."

Sans noticed them talking about him as he was coming out. He went to where Frisk was and looked at his crew, "Hey, are you lot talking trash about me behind my back, again?"

"Yes we are captain." The intensity the two had before suddenly disappeared as the crew replied to Sans.

His eyes furrowed, "Why you insolent!" he started playfully beating them up. "Saying things like that, have you guys finished what you are doing?"

"We're finished captain." The five men on the left raised their hands and continued drinking after.

He nodded pleased, "And you two?" he looked at Rod and then Edward.

"Nope." Rod said indifferently.

Edward just charmingly smiled, "Not yet, captain."

 _The heck_ , Sans really got angry now. His eyes darkened and he went on chasing and kicking them. "Waking up to you fools not done yet really irritates me. It's already supper!"

"The captain's a joy killer." Edward said as he pouted and leaned on his mop even more.

Rod put his left hand on his hips as he leaned on his own mop, laughing. "Why so serious. Lighten up a little!"

Sans looked at them angry, "I was, before I talked to you lot. Now get going, you disrespectful ingrates or I'll _mop_ you off deck!"

"What?!" Edward said in disbelief, "You know we can't swim. That's a magic we don't know how to do!"

"I said get!" the two hurriedly went to continue what they were doing, looking annoyed as the others just laughed at them. "Honestly, sometimes I think of getting myself a new crew. Maybe I'd get me some of those royal pups. Those sure follow orders well." He sighed, rubbing his fingers on his frontal bone.

"But it will be a bore if they always follow your orders, right?"

"True. But still, thinking about loyal dogs coming to my beck and call and following what is tasked of them can gain me so much more than what I have now." his eyes glimmered as he imagined the possibilities that it may bring.

"Greedy dead man." she murmured to herself that made the captain look at her, eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he eyed her and she smiled back at him as if she didn't say anything.

"Nothing. I was just saying that you may take them by force but that won't make them like you in any way. You must earn their trust first before getting any real work done." _Like me, for instance._ She thought to herself as she continued to make her point. "Like your crew for example, they respect you a lot."

"What?" Sans turned to Frisk scoffed at what she said, "How are you so certain of that?

"They told me about your habit of being lazy and sleeping all day."

"How is that being respectful?" he said in incredulity, "They're just talking trash about me. Well it's kind of true, but they're still ruining my image to you. It's tarnished now!"

"Let me finish before you whine." She cut in. _Whine?_ her words stung Sans' pride a bit but still she continued, "They redeemed your _tarnished name_ by telling all these good things about you. About being a good and reliable captain to them and them liking your puns. That's why I said that they respect you."

Sans blushed a little at that. He covered his mouth and looked to the side down. "They like... my puns?" He blushed harder as he uttered the words to himself. Frisk laughed slightly getting Sans attention back to her. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought a captain of a pirate ship could be this cute." She smiled. "You are very lucky to have them."

He replied, his eyes now filled with joy. "Maybe I am."

* * *

After days spent on the ship with the company of the skeletons, she was slowly being introduced and acquainted to their different behaviors. Corbel acted as the fatherly figure for the whole group and the first mediator of a fight before taking the situation to Sans if the fight grew beyond his capabilities. David was into collecting small precious souvenirs from everywhere they went, he told her. They were cheap and mostly could be found just on the coast but they were still all so beautiful. Roman was into sword fighting especially during their free time. He likes to challenge his crew mates for a little sparing session during these hours but he can surely handle a gun just as efficiently. One time he shot down a bird sitting on the railing at the far off back of the poop deck while he was on the bowsprit feeling the strong wind rocking him from side to side. That bird became their meal that night. Gabriel liked to experiment on different medicinal plants and what their effectiveness will be if they were mixed together, so he tends to tie one of his mates up. His favorite guinea pig was Edward being the youngest of the group. He leaves cuts on him and applies the herbs on the wounds or makes him drink his homemade concoction to see how it works. Rod was all edgy at first but when he got used to her presence, his natural flirt side came to the lime light. Of course he does his attempts when the captain wasn't looking. Felix flirts in a joking way at times but shows his real passion in cooking which was why he was made as the cook of the crew. He even showed her recipes and taught her to cook in ways she was not familiar with but was effectively good. Edward was a bookworm, though. He'd like to read more than drinking the day away. He says it was a more productive way of spending the hours than drinking all the stock they had until it run out. Sans was ultimately as the crew described him as to which she was not already surprised. He had already admitted to the said accusations first hand before.

"It's already been days since that time and I have already known most of your quirks and faults since, albeit slowly." she began as the two older skeletons began to tread their way to their eating quarters. The usual early risers were the ones to accompany her again in the refreshing morning sun.

"Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it?" Felix commented, looking up in contemplation. It has been a good two weeks since they kidnapped her and the presence of the human has already been a familiar one. If she were to disappear one day, she would definitely leave an empty space in their soul.

"Why not try to join me this time? Get to know each other a bit more? " she suggested. This time, she was determined to have them eat with her.

"No, no dearie, our table's down below. Besides, us pirates don't suit eating with a fine lady such as yourself." Gabriel stopped for a moment on his tracks going to the deck below and reasoned with her before continuing on his way.

"If that's the case then I'll be going down as well." She took the tray from Felix's hands which as usual prepared a simple yet delicious meal and walked to the staircase leading below.

He was stunned at the swift action for a moment before going after her. "Hey, wait a minute lassie!"

"No lass, you stay here where everything's clean. Down below is a mess." David frantically went to her.

She turned to them as Felix reached to tug her shoulders lightly, pouting ever so cutely, "Either you eat with me here or I eat with you down there. I won't take no for an answer."

Felix gave a tired sigh, "Fine, we'll get our things and be right up. Women and their commanding attitudes." She smiled triumphantly as they descended.

After a while they came out with their own plate of food in hand. She patted at the space beside her on the staircase leading up to the poop deck. The men sat themselves beside her and she looked at them content. "It's better eating with company than eating alone. I'd be really lonely if you denied my request."

They sighed and smiled, "Alright then. From now on, we'll eat with you. Is that okay?" Gabriel asked.

She beamed with joy and happily replied, "Yes, thank you." They laughed at her childish attitude but she didn't mind. She ate happily with them as they chatted about the most random things they could think about.

* * *

Everyone was already up and doing their usual thing. Sans stood beside her as they both stared at the far off horizon. Since they were already comfortable with each other's company, Frisk had to ask the captain this inkling question that has been bothering her since the day she woke up on the ship. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, thinking carefully the words which would help her start up the topic. "Did you... kill them?"

He looked at her with one of his boney eyebrows up. Curious about the sudden, kind of accusatory, question. "Huh? What's this sudden question all of a sudden?"

"The people from where I came from. Did you kill them?" she asked him again, the worried look on her face never changing.

"What? No. No one had an injury. Well, not a fatal injury that led to them bleeding." He said. "Wait, I'll go get something first." He left and entered his quarters. When he came back, he had a telescope in hand, "Come with me, I'll show you." She followed him as he headed to a rowboat tied securely on the right side of the ship. "Since we're not that far away from where we got you right now, we can sneak in the forest and you can see for yourself." He told his men where they we're going and ordered them not to eat their food and drink all the hooch while they were away.

Rod, Edward and now Felix looked over the edge as Sans and Frisk were going down from the side on the rowboat. "Good luck, captain!" Rod waved at them smiling as if hinting on something.

"Gather up your courage!" Edward encouraged further.

Felix whistled, "Fight captain, you can do it!" they cheered on and Sans lifted up his fisted right hand at them looking pissed. Frisk just looked at them clueless.

* * *

After securing the boat at the side of the coast, Sans marched onward into the island's forested area to a path leading to the town. "Seriously, they never stop their teasing. They've been going at it all night," He shoved his hands in his pockets. "to the point of me wanting to just sleep out on the deck... maybe I should."

"All night? I haven't heard them insist on anything last night other than giving me alcoholic drinks, like usual."

"It was when I was in the infirmary. That's what deprived me of my needed sleep. I think I should sleep again later, _away_ from them."

"What were they insisting on anyway?" he stiffened, sweat forming around his face as he treaded faster.

"Ahaha..." he laughed awkwardly and tried to look for a distraction, "O-oh look, we're almost there!" they neared the edge of the forest. He kneeled down slowly and gestured that she do the same. He handed her a telescope as she knelt. "Here, look at the people we left. We just hustled everyone up and made them faint long enough to take what we need. We're not as violent as you think we are."

As she looked, the people were doing things like nothing happened the day before. Not even a bandage could be seen on any of them. She turned around to face him and gave him the telescope. "You really know what you are doing." She paused, "And my parents? Also the ones that were gathered in the church before, are they alright?" She had to ask him. Just thinking about them was making her worry. The guilt of leaving without a proper goodbye ate at her. But what can she do? she was kidnapped without any qualms about her feelings. It was one of her wishes to run away, but this was not what she had in mind when she thought of it.

He looked at her in a way as if she was asking something that already has an obvious answer. "Like I told you, we just made _everyone_ faint. Even the ones inside the church." he assured her. She didn't like the smartass tone but she still sighed in relief nonetheless of the good news.

Another question then inserted itself in her mind. "But why our town though? There would have been a lot more places to go to." she looked at him waiting for his answer.

He turned his head and stared at the town once again at her question. "It's the closest to where we were sailing at. And by a quick glance, we can tell that this town is a progressive one so we were sure that it had what we needed."

"Oh? And what might that be?" she asked, intrigued by what he said. What do pirates need, anyway?

"Medicine. We've gotten a message from one of the messenger birds from our island that said the people there have been lacking on medicine for a while now. It said the ship of the merchant didn't arrive. And since we're out at sea right now, we might as well get some."

"By stealing?" she looked at him with a blank face and he just shrugged.

"Hey, in desperate times you got to take desperate measures. And also..." his face grew grim, "it said that the unexplained behaviors of monsters right now sometimes resulted to murder. You see for almost a year now, months before the first human arrived at our place, we've been having this dreaded curse that's making some of the monsters act differently from what they usually do and we don't know how to stop it."

Her expression changed to a look of horror. "That's terrible! Is the curse evolving somehow?

"I don't know. We've been away for so long that we don't have a clue on what's happening there. We've left a day before the news of a human entering our borders reached our ears. It said that the reason they killed was because of grudge, jealousy, and malicious intent but I bet to differ."

"Really? But that's what some humans would do. I mean, that's taking things too far but they still do it. Sometimes without any reason at all that I don't get why. So why do you think monsters can't do that too?"

"I'm not saying that they can't, I'm just saying that they wouldn't. All in monster history, a monster hasn't killed any of their own kind or any other kind for that matter other than livestock. If they think they can solve it through peaceful talks they would. Maybe add some fights here and there if it's really necessary, but not as far as to kill their opponent." He looked down, his face saddened, "They would need a really good reason, persuasion... or a demon to let them break that kind of history." His eyes widened slightly. He turned on his heels abruptly and hurriedly went back on the path that leads to where they had left the rowboat.

Frisk looked at his retreating back. "Captain?" he didn't respond to her call, "Captain!" Frisk reached for Sans' shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. He looked really worried, "Captain, tell me what's wrong?"

He patted her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "I just had an idea so I need to check on something on the archives. Don't worry, I'm fine." His eyes softened, "Let's go back." He held her hand as they walked.

"Okay..." she couldn't help but feel worried, there was something he wasn't telling her, wouldn't tell her, she felt.

As they went back, a thought kept going around Sans' head, _Is that it? No, that's too obvious..._ he gripped her hand a little tighter.

* * *

Cliffhanger

I think because of how this story is going now, the legend I thought about is not going to fit in this story anymore. Ugh, back to the legend drawing board!

~SD01


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

"We're back." Sans announced after securing the boat to the side of the ship.

"Welcome back captain. How was the stroll?" Rob said as he nudged Felix and back. He didn't respond and just walked past them. They looked at him confused, "What's gotten into him?" he asked Frisk. She just shook her head in reply. She could say that he was going to look into something but his behavior was likely the thing they would want answers to and that was what she didn't know. They just stared at him as he went down the flight of stairs to where she thought the written articles were placed.

"Well whatever. It's not like he'll be going anywhere now." Felix shrugged, "Let's leave him for now. I mean, we've got alcohol! It is better we drink until the sun sets. If he's still not up by then, then that's when we'll confront him." He grabbed Rod by the neck with his arms and dragged him to where the other pirates were drinking the day away.

Edward went to her side as the others went off. She turned her head to stare at him, a questioning look on her face. He smiled at her, "You haven't eaten yet, right milady? I'll go get your food ready for you. Felix seems to have forgotten about it because of the urge to drink rum." He apologized bowing slightly, his right hand on his head. "You find somewhere to sit, _away_ from those drunks if possible." And he went away. She just sat at her usual spot on the stairs and waited. She almost forgot about eating because of the worry Sans gave her. She hoped that he was well now.

.

.

.

"The captain's taking a bit long down there, the sun is already setting. Should we go get him?" Roman spoke what the other men had in their minds. The crew was beginning to get restless, their urge to intake alcohol already forgotten. It's already been hours since Sans had disappeared from the main deck. He wasn't like this. Usually he would be up there giving orders to them, just did nothing and sat on the stairs thinking to himself, honing his skills with his crew or got himself drunk and chat with them about anything that comes to mind. What was taking him so long?

Another minute passed before Sans came out. His expression was flat. Any emotion that was there before he disappeared to the dark depths of the ship's archive room was gone and nowhere in sight. What did he look for? What did he read that made all expression he once had become lost to the darkness of the archives? He steadily approached the center and gave each of them a careful look. When his eyes landed on Frisk, it just stayed there making her feel uneasy. The intense gaze was broken when Corbel spoke up. "Captain, are you okay?" As if a spell was broken, Sans lit up and smiled. The crew gave a sigh of relief as Frisk on the other hand exhaled. She wasn't sure when she held her breath but maybe it was when Sans just stared at her with those blank eyes. It made her shiver a bit.

"Of course I am. What made you think otherwise?" he looked at him with a cheeky grin.

Corbel hesitated a bit. He didn't want to enrage their captain this early when he just got back to his usual self. "It's just you looked kind of...lost when you came back. What did you do anyway?"

"Just looked at some scrolls I've found recently back home. It's nothing really, you don't need to worry." The crew looked at each other, as if still wanting to probe further, but knowing their captain he wouldn't even entertain their questions if they ever tried to continue on with that conversation so they just let it slide. They know Sans had a good reason for not telling them what he knew and knows that he would tell them if the time comes or when the situation calls for it to be known. He put his hands on his waist and started again, "We need to move, the sun's about to set. Our scheduled departure was tonight, wasn't it?"

"That's another thing we wanted to say to you." Gabriel replied to him. "Since the sun is already setting. We were thinking of going down to where you were and would have asked if we should be preparing to depart soon."

"Well, did you prepare already then?" Sans asked them and all smiled proudly.

"Of course captain. Just waiting your orders and we will be on our way!" David said and gave a salute in emphasis of his point.

He looked at Frisk, "Well then miss, looks like you would have to decide here and now. Either you stay with us or go home to your family." The crew gave cries of disapproval, completely against having Frisk leave the ship. Sans raised his hand and the crew's complaints came to a complete stop. Still looking at her he continued his case, "Don't misunderstand. We like having you here, but it's still up to you to decide on this particular matter. I don't know, maybe you still have unfinished business left at your place. We won't blame you if you chose to go back."

"But captain, you promised..." Felix retorted lightly, his somewhat hurt expression visible on his features. He doesn't like where his captain is going at with this, it's leaving a gap in his already flesh ridden stomach. The other members felt the same, sharing the same sentiments even without expressing themselves in words.

"I promised that I wouldn't return her, but if she decides to go back of her own free will then that's another matter entirely." He returned his attention to her. She still didn't know what to say. She didn't know if they were pressuring her or if she is just assuming things on her own. But the crew members' expressions were still pleading, wanting her to stay to liven up their slowly rotting souls. "So, what's your decision?" he continued to wait patiently for her answer. Even with the sun setting, which according to them was when they should be going on their way, he still stood there calm and composed.

Weighing possibility over possibility, she thought hard. She thought of home, how her life was before any of this happened. Her father and mother, her sister. She thought of now, and the beings – the monsters – she had the pleasure of having met for these past two days. She then decided, this was right, this was what she wanted. She looked at them, expression determined. "I'm here to stay." She gave them a smile as the crew cheered, hugging and patting each other at the back and approached Frisk, patting her head and her shoulders welcoming her once again.

Sans only smiled. After a few minutes he cleared his throat, "Well, now that that's settled," his voiced changed into one that is commanding, "hoist the anchor men, we're going home!" they saluted and gave an assent, hurrying to the different parts of the ship.

Corbel went to the helm ready to take orders, "Orders, captain." He waited his response.

"Full speed ahead and into that sunset home!" he pointed and the ship sailed on to the horizon.

* * *

The moon was already in full view as they continued to sail the vast waters. Sans stood there at the poop deck staring straight out into the ocean, one arm on his stomach supporting his other arm on which its fingers were placed below his teeth. The look he had before returned on his face – serious and contemplating. The question she thought of before resurfaced and she was now itching to ask him what he was thinking about. The thought of what happened before in the forest where he gripped her hand tight was really worrying and that made her ask at that moment what was wrong. She was a curious person and her curiosity – even if she tried so hard to stop it – sometimes gets the better of her. Although, even if she was intrigued by every little thing new to her, the manners which were ingrained in her very being prevented her from probing too much which she was thankful for. If she were the kind of person who questioned everything, then she would mostly be in trouble.

"Your crew is talking trash about you again when you're not looking." She started, wanting to lighten the tense air surrounding the captain, telling him the thing she currently knew that would most likely get his attention off of his thoughts. His shoulders jolted up and he looked at her, his face a little sour.

"What? Those ungrateful bunch of boneheads, I'll smash their heads on deck!" he put his hands on his waist, a little annoyed with what he had heard. Corbel looked at him, a weary look on his face, not wanting to anger the captain.

"You know that I'm not associated with their mockery of you, right captain? I've been here the whole time we started to sail home." He said defensively trying to save his own neck, hoping his statement would appease the captain and save him from the upcoming threat.

"Don't worry Corbel, I know. I've been up here with you as well, so your fine." He assured his sailing master. Corbel sighed with relief that he was saved from the captain's wrath and continued on navigating the ship.

She giggled, "Well, watching you do that would be something worth watching, captain. But wouldn't their skulls break if you do that?" She asked, now that was an intriguing bit of information. Do their skulls easily break if you hit them?

"Of course not. Unlike humans, we skeleton beings or monsters if you prefer calling us that, have sturdier skulls. So even without skin like yours we'll be fine." He said, knocking on his head for emphasis.

She smiled and looked at the night sky. "If it is alright with you, I would like to ask you something."

"Depends on what you're going to ask." He replied to her, curious as to what was cooking inside her pretty little mind as of the moment.

"What happened back there in the forest?" His nonchalant smile suddenly disappeared and his expression grew serious once more. She hesitated but went on and continued her trail of thought. "At first you were happily chatting about what had happened in town and the next you suddenly became secretive. Please, at the very least let me understand your troubles a little. Even if just a bit would suffice." Sans was silent for a while and she was beginning to have doubts if she should have asked in the first place.

After some time he spoke again in a calm and composed fashion which she did not expect at all with how he had first reacted to her question. "As you have heard before, I've read some scrolls that I got from my home. Those scrolls were actually from our father who sent it to us before disappearing without word. He left a note that should we read it we need to inform the king immediately of its contents. I've just looked at them again today with regards to what's happening in monster territory right now. The rest I've told you before in the forest. I cannot divulge any deeper information than that, I'm sorry." He looked at her apologetically before looking at Corbel. "Don't speak a word or even a gist of what you have heard with the others or with anyone, understand?"

"Clear as sparkling water captain." He saluted before carrying on with what he was assigned to do.

He then turned his head back to look at her, face still neutral and so was hers. "And we're beyond formalities now lass. I mean we're shipmates now, right? Just call me Sans, or better yet, call me Sansy." He suddenly gave a charming smile and winked at her. "The ladies love calling me that."

She gave him a look. Was he flirting with her? She thought but decided against it. Maybe he was just teasing her. She thought she was really over thinking this simple conversation. "I'd rather call you Sans." She said plainly. Better that than being laughed at for misunderstanding what he just said.

"Ouch, do you hate me that much?" He touched where his heart would be at – _do skeleton monsters have hearts?_ – and faked a hurt expression. It was really ridiculous, yet at the same time funny.

"No, of course I like you." She laughed and waved her hand in defense. She didn't really need to justify herself. She was sure Sans knew that she didn't hate or even despise him, but she felt like for civil reasons she had to.

"Really? Do you like me, or really like, or really, really, really like me?" he said waving his hands like a girl listening to some juicy gossip, which was... kind of weird. Him being the captain and all who, as for what is generally known, should be very serious. But given her interactions with him and the crew so far she wouldn't put it past him to act that way.

 _Don't push your luck, mister._ She thought in reply to his remark. It was so unladylike to think that, all the more if she were to say it. She wasn't really sure what to feel and think of Sans. Sure he was funny, charming and a gentleman, but she didn't think him other than a friend. Seeing him as someone to be romantically involved with is still a far off stretch. She had a good reason to think this way since first and foremost they just met for more than two weeks. "All I can say is that I don't hate you."

"Aww, boo!" he exclaimed childishly.

She lightened up, smiling as she said, "But I'll call you by your name if you call me by mine."

He thought on that for a moment before he replied, considering it. "Alright, Frisk."

"Yes, Sans..." She tested saying his name. It rolled of like silk on her tongue like she was used to calling him that. Odd... she was sure this was the first time she had said it.

"What? You want me to add more to what I just said?" he asked, looking at her with his left brow – or bone-brow, she wasn't sure – raised.

"Do you want to?" she asked back, not really feeling like answering him.

He mused on that. He was thinking of asking her why she still came with them when he gave her a choice that she can go back to her family. It was a question he thought about not asking until a bit later but since she offered, he guessed it would not hurt to pry a little. "Well, I wanted to ask-" he was interrupted when one of his crew called to him. "What is it?" as he turned and looked at Roman approaching, he saw the faint light of fire not so far away from where they were. An attack maybe?

"Captain, there's a woman found floating out at sea. There seems to have been an attack not that long ago, sir." He informed him. So he was right, his crew might have spotted it while they were still a little away with the scope. Why at a time like this, though? Usually, attacks occurred during the day. They must have been really wealthy and was ambushed at night without their knowing.

"Reel her in." he said in a commanding tone and Roman saluted and wondered off to where the rest of the crew were at.

"Woman overboard! Reel the lady in says the captain." Roman gave out the orders and the crew started lowering one of the boats with David and Gabriel on board. They reached the woman floating on a piece of wood that was once a part of a ship; a ship that was completely and utterly destroyed.

"Wait here." Sans went to where the crew was pulling. Frisk did as they were told and waited where she stood. There was nothing she could do about the matter anyways, so she meekly scooted at the side until they called for her, if she could, to help them out with anything regarding the lady or until Sans returns to tell her the news of what had happened. But Sans' story and the song that the crew had sang before, could it really be that simple?

David and Gabriel passed the lady to Corbel, Rod and Felix slowly as Roman and Edward secured the boat to the side. "The woman's of goat race. She's not doing well by the looks of it." David said as they looked at the lady laying on the main deck floor, passed out and soaking wet from floating in the ocean for too long.

Gabriel crouched down beside her and eyed her closely, "I think she's not able breathe properly." He concluded and looked at Sans for further instructions on how to deal with her.

"Stand back, men." Sans kneeled down opposite Gabriel and checked for a pulse. It was there but faint. Her breathing was hitched, they should conduct first aid quick or she'll die of lack of air and hypothermia. He began pumping her chest. After that he tilted her head, pinched her nose and then did a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Frisk's eyes widened at the sight and turned away. She didn't know what Sans was doing other than a kiss. She saw her parents do that in front of her and her sibling without hesitation so it wasn't new. She knew that it was something lovers did but Sans and that woman never met before... or have they? She didn't know that it was a first aid procedure. They weren't thought that since their parents told them that they were to marry into a rich family, saying they needn't learn much anymore. Other people would already do that for her.

Her heart was the only noise she can hear; beating so fast and so loud in her ear. So loud that she didn't notice Sans walking to her side and calling her name. He drew close to her, moving his lips close to her ear as he moved the hair covering it. "Hey, Frisk!" he shouted at her and her shoulders jolted up.

"Eeah!" Frisk jumped in surprise, almost falling off the edge of the ship. Sans held on to the back of her dress and helped her stay steady. She sighed in relief holding on to the side of the floating vessel as she stared at the water and thought that she almost plunged into its deep blue depths.

"Whoa there. Almost fell off there for a second. Kind of risky for you to be on the edge of the ship, eh _Fu-risk_?" he joked, laughing behind her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, tickling her a bit.

"If you don't want to catch another woman overboard, best not yell at people at their ear and scare the heck out of them. I was lucky I didn't have a heart attack, fell off and drowned." Frisk placed a hand on her chest and sighed with relief. She was exaggerating a bit but she felt like scolding him for what he did. What he had done to her was not very nice. She was sure that she was not going to have a trauma over this. It was so little of an event to have a trauma over anyway, but it still scared her nonetheless.

He just shrugged off the small threat she had mustered to give him, "You didn't respond when I called your name twice, so I resorted to shouting at your ear. Didn't mean to scare ya."

She narrowed her eyes at his response still annoyed. She sighed again as she closed her eyes and answered him. "Just... don't do that again, okay?"

He gave a sound of understanding, "Gotcha." He smiled at her, the back of her head still facing him.

"Oh, that reminds me." She said, turning her head to look at him, "You can let go of me now. I got what you implied there." Sans let her go with a grin. She tried to fix her dress and her hair, but she could only fix so little that she just left it as it was.

Sans just stared at her as she did this. "By the way, what were you thinking before that you didn't even hear me calling you?" He questioned, gaining her full attention. He noticed the sudden change on her face which then turned from surprise into something which made him raise an eyebrow.

Frisk's cheeks turned light pink as she averted her gaze. "I... It's none of your concern." She said as if in finality, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

Sans didn't respond and merely turned his head to the side. "I was calling you to tell that the lady the crew found is fine now and resting in my quarters. You can go see her if you wish." Frisk nods in response and hurried to the captain's quarters, her face now filled with concern. Sans looked up at the star-filled night sky, smiling a knowing smile. "Heh..."

* * *

Done with chapter 4, finally. I've been lingering here long enough to irritate me to really rake at my head for ideas. Glad this is done and I can continue on with the next chapter, yes!

~SD01


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

The small creak made by the door was noisy in the silent room she was entering which made her wince. Frisk went in the room slowly, making sure she made as little noise as she possibly could. She looked at the bed on the right side corner of the room where she lay before, now occupied by the rescued female just moments ago. The bed sheets were being soaked by her wet garments that she still wore. The pirates did have the decency to not change her clothes without her permission, but Frisk was somewhat feeling uncomfortable for the woman. Not being able to change her clothes should really feel awful on her body, especially since she has fur covering her from head to toe which she had noticed before.

The woman's fur was white and without a single blemish. She appeared to be at her forty's; wearing a purple dress with white and gold designs and accessories made of gold and other gems. She was rich beyond doubt, no wonder the ship she was on was attacked. The woman's body turned the slightest as she whimpered in her sleep which startled Frisk a bit.

Frisk held her hand hoping to ease whatever pain she was experiencing. As Frisk did so, the woman aroused from her nightmare and sat up quickly at the sudden touch. Frisk drew back, letting go of her hand in surprise. The woman looked at Frisk, held herself and asked her in a shaken manner. "W-who are you? Where is this... how did I get here?" then her face contorted into a face that felt something unpleasant. She held her hand out to her side, swaying her hands in an attempt to rid it of water. "And why am I wet?"

Frisk gave the woman a small smile, "I'm Frisk. You're currently inside the sleeping quarters of the captain of the Blue Skulls. The ship you were on before was attacked and destroyed. You were floating a little far away from the burning wreckage on a piece of debris. You are very fortunate to have survived all that has transpired." She tried to be as detailed as she could to inform her of the events that they have witnessed while she was unconscious.

She contemplated on what Frisk said; placing one hand on her lap as her other hand supported her weight. She still didn't feel well due to the physical stress she had experienced and from suddenly waking up from her not so comfortable sleep. "Blue Skulls... That sounds like a pirate ship of sorts." Her face showed the look of dread as she voiced her thoughts.

Frisk became hesitant, "Would you be terrified to know if it were true, that this ship is indeed a pirate ship?" she had to ask this question, considering how the woman looked as she expressed her personal opinion with regard to the Blue Skull's name. This would likely affect the otherwise smooth sailing towards their predetermined port of call.

"Horribly..." Frisk paused for a moment, contemplating on what to say. Should she tell the truth or not?

"Well, you are in luck. This ship is _not_ a pirate ship!" She just went with it and lied.

"Really?" she asked, hopeful and eyes brimming with trust. She went a little closer to Frisk thinking that she would really be certain that Frisk wasn't lying if she were to come into closer proximity with the younger woman.

"Of course!" Frisk was now regretting, asking herself if she really did make the right decision about lying. She thought about what to tell her if she found out the truth later on. "By the way, what is your name? I have told you mine but I haven't actually heard yours." She offered, changing the subject. She was clearly feeling guilty of it now.

"Why of course! Silly me, forgetting my manners and not introducing myself." She smiled at Frisk, "My name is –" her eyes widened slowly in shock, "My name... I-I can't seem to remember it..." she held her head, obvious panic on her face as she tried to recall the information that was somehow lost in her memories. "Why can't I remember?"

.

.

.

Sans was discussing something with his crew when Frisk came running. His thought process interrupted by her sudden appearance, he looked at her. "What's wrong, sunshine?" the men excused themselves and Sans nodded and let them go back to their sleep while Corbel went back to steering accompanied by David.

 _Sunshine?_ Frisk thought to herself, why the sudden change in calling? She shook her head deciding to let it off for now. "Sans, it's the woman from before. She... can't remember who she is."

"Well, that really is a serious problem _fur_ her indeed." He smiled at her with hint of mischievousness in his eyes. Sans making a pun at a situation like this made Frisk frown at him. This really wasn't the best way of handling this problem. He was not acting like he should be. He wasn't acting like a reasonable and reliable captain at all.

"Sans, this is no laughing matter! You shouldn't joke about these kinds of things."

"I know, I know. But you _goat_ to say that it is pretty _humerus_." He tried hard to hold in his laughter. Frisk sighed and just massaged her temple at this. After calming himself, he addressed her again in a better tone that suited her concerns. "We will address the problem, but first and foremost we need to resupply at the nearest island. And of course there are other stops as well before we get to the Island of Nobility. So in the meantime, relax and enjoy the cruise."

Island of Nobility, Frisk figured as much that that is the place where the woman came from. Her clothes and jewelry cannot be somewhere of lowly stature, and her fur is pure white to a fault. No other color can be seen in all that whiteness even when she was wet. But Island of Nobility is a really funny name for an island, like they are attracting evil minds into coming and stealing whatever valuables they have in the place. Before getting there though, they would have to travel to a whole lot of other monster islands. How many of actually are there? "We still have a long way to go then. I am a bit curious, though. What is the first island that we're going to, exactly?" she asked, maybe another island with a strange name.

His smile grew wider, "The Land of the Living Skulls, my hometown."

* * *

"It was just a first aid procedure. You shouldn't get mad about that." They were sitting at the usual stairs leading up to the poop deck. He had got her to talk about what she was expressly not in favor of talking about before. Well, even now she still wasn't happy the slightest about this conversation. He thought she just answered him to stop him from bugging her and just be done with the subject in general.

She fidgeted at one of the steps on the stairs that she sat on, her eyes looking anywhere besides him. It amused him a little. "I'm not mad, I'm just..." she looked down at her lap. Did it really bother her that much? It wasn't really that big of a deal, though that might be a bit different in her case.

Through all the awkwardness she felt at the moment, his urge to tease her hasn't let up for a second. She was just so teasable that he couldn't help but continue to torture her with provocations. "Jealous?" he smirked as her head whipped up to stare at him wide eyed.

"What? No!" she retorted defensively. She didn't think she was jealous, was she jealous? But she was certain that she was most likely discomfited by the memory of what happened earlier that evening. She didn't like what she saw.

"You're getting a little defensive, that's a sign of jealousy." He made a counter statement that made her stiffen. She is really affected by that, wasn't she? Ah, her naiveté is really remarkable. She must have been kept pure of any kind of display of unwanted behavior between a man and a woman. Well, that's what he thought though.

"I am not! Maybe... I don't know. I've never been jealous okay? I've never felt anything like this before in my life. It's just, what you did... made my face flush with embarrassment. I thought that it was a display of affection." Display... of affection? Sans almost choked a laugh. He hasn't even seen that woman ever in his entire life until today. So how can what he did, which was in the first place a way to save a life, become something that was understood as an act of love? "I'm very sorry to have ever thought that way." She lowered her head even more as she expressed her regret for misunderstanding his actions.

Sans stopped thinking of a way to justify himself right then. His eyes softened a bit as he looked at her. She really was fragile. So innocent and weak and... That's when the idea hit him. "I'll teach you." He said at once.

"What?" She stared at him in bewilderment. What was he so eager to teach all of a sudden? Did her words affect him in some way that he'd have the idea to teach her what he intended to teach her?

"I'll teach you how to do first aid." He was sure that he can do something as simple as teaching her first aid. It was second nature for women after all to nurse people so he thought she would catch up quick.

Oh right, the first aid. That was what he was going to teach her, she totally forgot that little detail. Her face lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining with childlike delight. She will be able to help them now. With what she would learn from Sans, she can be of use to the crew that took her in and have shown her much kindness.

He gave her a cheeky grin as he replied, "Yeah, I'll teach you other stuff too so you wouldn't be gullible about everything we do that you don't understand. So you won't get jealous again."

She looked at him through her eyelashes shyly. "Thank you." She grabbed his hands slowly and gripped it in thanks.

His face flushed at her sudden touch. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Next, we'll try doing CPR." They were already done practicing how to treat wounds and the proper way to bandage them. They were only doing the basics of course, it wasn't like Sans was a certified medical practitioner so the only ones he put into consideration of practicing was what were the most common cases that they encounter out at sea: being wounded and drowning. He also taught her how to take care of someone who was sick. Skeletons rarely get sick though.

"What's that?"

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation; It's the procedure to support and maintain breathing and circulation for someone who has stopped breathing or whose heart has stopped. It's the thing I did with the woman we found." She thought he just wanted to sound smart because he knew that she didn't know what CPR means. He should have just gone straight to say the complete name of the procedure instead of its abbreviation.

"Oh, that." She paused. Wait a second; did he say that the next one he was going to teach her was the thing he did to the woman? "but there's no one who drowned. How can we practice it?"

Sans smiled. "Practicing CPR doesn't need anyone to drown to be able to learn it." He grabbed Frisk's shoulders looking straight into her eyes. "I'll be your partner. You can practice with me." He nodded his head as if agreeing with himself.

"W-what?!" she was stuttering because of sheer incredulity of his answer. Did he plan this all along? She backed off a bit. "I don't... I can't!" just the thought of touching him that way already makes her face heat up and become all red up to her ears, how much more if she did it for real.

He patted her shoulders nonchalantly making her ponder if he didn't mind doing this with her or was really very enthusiastic about it. "Don't worry. I'll be talking you through the procedure while I'm lying on the bed."

She wanted to remove his hands already because her unease is just getting worse every second his hand was kept there but was considering not to do so because she didn't want to offend him. "Can't we just call one of your crew mates and they demonstrate it with you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, not particularly happy with what she said. Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. "No. I would not let them touch me like that, not unless I did drown. Don't ever think about that kind of option again, _ever_." He lied down, positioning himself in a way that was comfortable. "I wouldn't want that lady in the other room to do it with me as well, otherwise you'll only avert your eyes and not learn anything and we'd just be wasting our time. And I think it would be awkward for you if you both did it, so..." He smiled even wider. "Come on, don't be shy." He posed seductively, turning to Frisk and leaning his on his hand giving her a wink. "I'm ready."

The door suddenly flung open and appeared a huge furry figure. The force the woman exerted on the door was so strong that some of the things that hung up on the wall closest to it fell down with a loud thud. "I feel an inappropriate vibe in this room." The woman, who was now dry, gave Sans a stern look. "As a mother, I must correct this." She then turned to Frisk and hugged her tightly, "What were you planning on making this child do?" she asked in a demanding tone. She was certainly not going to let this one slide without a proper answer.

Sans was sweating profusely at the older woman's sudden appearance especially since she came in with passionate anger enveloping her feminine frame. "I was just teasing her." he said in his defense. Really, it was all what it was. Well, most of it though.

"Well young man, you went a bit too far with it. See, she's a bit shaken in my arms." She looked at Frisk as she tried to sooth her.

He looked at Frisk, "Hey, are... are you alright there, sunshine?" Frisk just looked at him accusingly and then buried her face in the woman's arms again. Sans slumped in defeat and muttered gloomily under his breath that it was all just a joke. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction when he imagined it in his head. He thought he was going to have a long lecture with the goat mother after this.

* * *

"The captain's being scolded!" Felix said as they laughed at the situation their captain got himself into. "It has been a while since he had been humbled to this extent. What happened anyway?" he looked at Frisk as she continued to look at the exposed contents of the infirmary. The goat woman seemed to want the other pirates to see how the captain was lectured into silence. She wanted him to be an example that they should not, at any cause, anger her. She was lecturing him about how men should treat women as if telling the others of the same gender to follow what she was exclaiming to Sans as well.

Frisk pouted, still not quite done with conveying her vexation. "All I can say to you is that he got what he deserved." She stared at him, her eyes clearly telling him to stop his questioning or he wouldn't like what comes after. He went silent and said nothing further, he still valued his life. Women are really scary when they want to be, he realized. "By the way, how many days till we get to your Island?" she asked him now, smiling a bit. Seeing how quiet he is, she guessed she gave too much emotion on her eyes that she had shaken him enough to not continue to join up on the other men's conversation. She should at the very least lighten the atmosphere around the both of them.

He looked up. Curling a finger under his lower lip as he was contemplating on his answer, "Well, two to three days at most if we are experiencing bad weather or other obstacles along the way. I mean, we were already going home when we got the message. We just delayed the voyage a bit to let the situation at the village cool down so that no one would be following us before sailing forth to home. Good thing no one ever did try to find us in that area because they feared the woods and the waters near it like you said before because of the dangers that lurked there. Thanks to that we didn't need to use force to escape again. So if everything goes well, we will only take about one and a half days." He finally said as he let his hands fall down on his sides again.

"Oh, not that long then. I thought it would be longer." She said in a matter of fact way. She thought the island where pirates lived in was supposed to be very far away from their civilization. Since it's quite close to the place where she came from they might have put some kind of magic around it or something? If she remembered correctly, she heard Edward talk about magic and swimming... Wait, so if she can do magic does that mean she can learn how to swim too? She was getting a little excited at thought, she was never taught how to do a lot of things she realized. She then thought of the first day on the ship and the thought of escaping through the window and plunging into the cold sea water, she would have died for sure. Good thing she wasn't given the chance to do it then. Stupid ideas do conjure up when you are in a panic.

"Do you understand?" their attention came back to the two inside the room, it seems like the long talk – which was mostly done by the goat woman – was about to finish. Sans nodded in reply, not saying a single word. She just sighed and continued, "That is very good. Now then, you should rest." She looked outside and addressed the others. "All of us should rest. It has been a long night, and I'm sure everyone will need their strength tomorrow."

"Well madam," David spoke and everyone looked at him except Sans, "There are shifts in handling the stirring of the ship, so..."

The woman then stared at Sans, clearly not wanting to give him the impression that she's taking his position of giving the commands to the men. "Alright," He stood up and went out of the room to face them. "the usual routine men. The rest of you should go and get some shut eye while someone go up deck with Corbel and rest there while waiting for their turn to steer." The men saluted, David going up to the poop deck and the rest of them going back to their hammocks. Sans came inside the infirmary as the goat woman went out. Before closing the door, Sans gave the two women orders to stay in his room and sleep there. He also said that there is a spare mattress under the bed and extra blankets and one more pillow inside his closet.

The women thanked him before he completely shut himself in and gone into the darkness of the room. The two women climbed the stairs going up into the open deck. The goat woman closed the door as Frisk entered the room. She looked at Frisk with a worried expression as she put her hands on her chest, "You told me this wasn't a pirate ship. Those men were definitely not your average sailors. I've just tried to keep my composure intact so that they wouldn't notice that I'm afraid of them."

"They are sailors, of course. But most of what they do are definitely things that typical sailors don't do." She frowned as Frisk spoke her piece, "I'm very sorry, but I don't know how to put this situation lightly to you. You said you would be terrified so I had to lie. I'm terribly sorry."

The woman closed her eyes and breathed. Once she opened them again, her eyes shone understanding. "I understand. But next time, please inform me so that I can accurately prepare myself beforehand." Frisk nodded and she smiled, "Alright then, let's fix our things and go to bed." That night felt so long for Frisk. It's been a while since she had an eventful night as much as this one. She hoped she would make a lot more wonderful memories and meet knew and kind people along their journey. For now, she would rest and wished that her dreams would be pleasant until she wakes.

* * *

"Hey, I can almost see it!" Rod exclaimed as he changed the placement of his weight from his heels to his toes, swaying back and forth while his hands were clasped at the side of the ship. The sandy shores of the beach and the port were in sight as noon came. The coconut trees, the slightly thick forest and a big clearing that seemed to be a passageway into the forest can be seen in the distance they have currently to the island. Frisk's guess was right; the island was surrounded by magic in order to make intruder's turn to another direction as soon as they reached it, never really entering the place said Sans. The magic barrier is also applicable to the other monster islands. Never can be too prepared or too careful.

Sans waved his hand, giving way so that the ship could enter with ease. Of course the other monsters can do that too, but since he was in charge, he was the one to do it. There was a certain distance to the islands all monsters had to memorize before entering it so that when they cast their magic to go through the barrier, they wouldn't miss and be made to change course. Exiting the island is a breeze though for they didn't need to do anything and just sail straight though the barrier. "Obviously. We're not that far away right now so you'll definitely see it." Roman answered, currently the sitting lazily on one of the crates at the side of the ship.

Rod shot him a look of spite, "Well, screw you! Excuse my enthusiasm of going home after long weeks at sea. I just miss everyone back at home, especially since all I see are you lot every day." He removed his fingers from the wooden frame and marched right up to Roman.

"No one asked you to come with us in the first place anyway, brat." They butted heads and exchanged glares that seemed to bore holes on one other. They really do like getting into each other's nerves, not in the literal sense of course, they are skeletons after all.

"Sans!" A figure came out of the forest and went to the port wearing a big smile on his face. He wore a loose shirt, brown pants, boots and a scarf. He was tall, a lot taller than Sans which he approached upon their arrival. They seem to be sharing a really close relationship with each other.

"Oh, hey bro." Sans raised a hand in acknowledgement of the presence of the other skeleton.

...Bro?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

"You've finally arrived! I was wondering when you'd show up." He said and patted Sans on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "Good to have you back brother."

"Thanks, bro." Sans smiled back at him. It has been a while since he saw his brother last. Like Rod, he had missed the island and maybe the other crew members as well, though they do not show it as enthusiastically as Rod did.

As Sans replied, Papyrus noticed a new figure – which was Frisk – and stared at her as she was stepping off of the ship. "And who might that be?" he asked Sans and he looked at the direction where Papyrus was looking.

"Oh, that's Frisk. My crew gave her to me as a present." He answered him casually, expecting to be asked that as soon as he saw the woman.

"They gave you another one? They're really persistent aren't they?" he scoffed, crossing his arms. How many times has this happened to his brother already? He couldn't remember because of the absurd amounts of women Sans had to associate himself with courtesy of his men.

Sans shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants, smiling humorously. "I know. They just don't want me to be _bonely_." His brother was starting to act up on his joke. He always liked to tease his brother with puns since he always reacts in very amusing ways. His brother is always an easy target to play jokes on.

Papyrus' eyes twitched, "Sans, really, at this time? You just arrived and you are going to great me with this. The timing of your puns is really impeccable."

Sans closed his eyes as he shrugged, his smile not wavering for a second. "What can I say, I'm just _punny_ that way." He added. He opened his eyes and looked at Papyrus again, his brother's expression of distaste for Sans' untimely pun not failing to show on his face.

"Ugh. You're ruining the perfectly happy mood." He placed a hand on his head, shaking it in disappointment. "Anyways, this is the first time you really did bring one home. You just left the other ones. Why is she so different?"

"Well for one, she's definitely pretty. And for the other... well, let's say she's _really_ interesting." He took a glance at Frisk as she was talking to Edward. What were they talking about? She was laughing so innocently that he wanted to go to where she was and ask what was so funny. He decided against the idea and looked back at the taller set of calcium.

"Hm... okay brother, I understand. She really is pretty though. I'm going to formally introduce myself to her, if you do not mind that is." He waited for an approval from him. Papyrus didn't want to approach the woman if his brother wasn't happy with it. He knew how Sans was very careful with his belongings so he was being cautious to not intrude and offend him in the process. He also didn't want anything to do with Frisk except to be friends, since this really was rare for Sans to actually have a female companion that he really kept close and didn't reject.

"Knock yourself out." He answered, giving his consent. Papyrus started out, placing one foot in front of the other as he approached Frisk, who was now walking towards them; but Sans quickly added as Papyrus' back faced him. "Be _carpal_!" Papyrus looked back and gave him an irritated look and Sans waved him off laughing inwardly.

Papyrus continued walking and stopped at a decent distance from Frisk and greeted her. "Hello there human, my name is crackerjack Papyrus! I hear that you are a gift to my brother. You are certainly special, being the only one among the many gifts he received that actually arrived in this island. That is why I am welcoming you with open arms. Welcome to the Island of the Living Skulls!" he shook her hands enthusiastically, making her shake involuntarily.

Frisk took in quick breaths when Papyrus finally released his hold on her hands. "So, he really did had gifts like women before." she said to him. So she actually wasn't the first one. The first she heard of this was when she had first met Rod and Felix. They were talking about a previous bride they gave Sans as Felix carried her – while her consciousness was slowly escaping her – inside the room in the church and was told again on the ship that night of the same day.

"Of course, he's been receiving lots of them from his crew for a long time now!" He said

as he was walking with her to the opening of the forest. Sans was way ahead of them. "It started when he was eighteen when they gave him his first lady gift. Eighteen was the right time for him to find someone to have a family with, but every single time, he refused and returned them to where they were taken from. They tried almost all of the races: skeleton race, fire race, bird race, ghost race, and mixed. Your predecessor came from the mixed race. When he returned home after his encounter with the woman he became like a lifeless junk for days! He wouldn't even lift a finger. Bringing him outside wasn't any help either. He just sat there, and when I came back to pick him up there were flies – actual flies – flying in and out of his mouth. I thought he was really dead by then." _He is a very passionate speaker, isn't he?_ She thought. He told the story so well with all his gestures that she could imagine the scene right before her eyes.

He just continued on talking throughout their walk that Frisk rarely had the chance to give a decent reply to him, only nods and the sound of understanding. As they advanced further into the forest, the trees seem to be growing less and less, leading up to a clearing filled with buildings and other structures. "Oh, wow." She gasped at the uniqueness. It was a remarkable sight, the way the establishments were built were not something she usually saw from where she lived.

The houses were placed high above ground and connected through rope bridges. Some were on trees and some were supported by sturdy looking wood that were obviously taken from the forest. The houses and other establishments were also made from wood, which looked like they would be refreshing to be in. There were also different skull symbols everywhere. Maybe they were grouped somewhat seeing as the symbols repeated. "Welcome to our humble community! Sans and I live over there." He pointed at a big house supported by three large trees. It looked very extravagant compared to the others. Were they actually rich? Well... they were pirates. They steal stuff for a living. "We shall go there later, but first we are to help Sans and his men to distribute the goods to the citizens."

"Frisk, my child." The goat woman called out all of a sudden from behind them, "I have been looking everywhere for you on the ship. I did not know that you have already left and went here without me. I was worried you got lost somewhere." She hugged Frisk and petted her on the head.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand that I was going on ahead before you. You don't need to worry, I was escorted here by Sans' brother as soon as I got off the ship." Frisk and the goat woman had a very pleasant relationship on the ship that night that led to a sort of agreement that the woman will treat her as her own offspring and Frisk should call her mother and treat her as one. They both favored the idea and have been acting like a mother and her child ever since.

Papyrus stared at them, most especially the woman with white fur with wide eyes, "Your highness! What brought you here? And the lady you are holding is your child? Is she perhaps—?" He waved his hands, frantic and suddenly bowed. "Pardon my rudeness. I have forgotten to give my respects to you before opening my mouth!"

The woman gave him a quizzical look, "Your highness? You must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't remember being someone of high ranking. Although... I do have forgotten some information regarding myself."

"But certainly you are the queen of the monsters, queen Toriel. I've seen you countless times on my visits to the royal palace. I am, after all, one of the royal guards." He paused and gasped, being hit with a realization. "You have forgotten who you are? How? When did this tragedy happen?" he was panicking, running from one place to another. "The king would not take this news well – his wife forgetting who she is. Oh, what to do?"

Frisk reached out – now free from her adoptive mother's embrace – to Papyrus, stopping him from running around the place. "Papyrus, won't you calm down for a while? I would like to explain the situation to you that led to their predicament."

He looked at her, calming down as she spoke. "Okay, let us find somewhere to sit so that you can comfortably tell me what had happened. It would be very inconvenient for you with those heavy clothes and your pointed heels if you told me while standing up." They thanked him and they proceeded to a nearby hut, one of the few buildings that were actually on solid ground. Frisk told him everything, from the fire they saw at the distance before they found the woman – which was now recognized as Toriel – to her discovery that the woman had amnesia. "It is really terrible what you have experienced your highness. I bid my condolences to the people that have perished on your journey."

"They are noted, thank you for your kindness. But I still can't believe that I am royalty. I wish that I can remember soon..." she lowered her head in sadness.

Papyrus perked up, "Your highness, the crackerjack Papyrus has thought of a similarly great idea as himself." He pounded his puffed out chest with his right hand, closing his eyes as he relished the brilliance what he had currently thought up. "We shall show you things that you most likely will remember to help in regaining your lost memory. Hmm, but nothing of that sort can be found here since you have never set foot on this place. I might be the only one you would recognize." He quickly stood up and faced her, "Well then, bask in all my glory, your ladyship! That way you will recover quickly. Nyohoho!"

"Oh, I see. But I think if I look at you for too long, my mind might be overwhelmed with your greatness that my memories might exceed my brain and I might not remember it very well. I think casual encounters are fine." Toriel said apologetically as she bowed ever so slightly for emphasis. She was rejecting him rather well in a very polite manner. It seems that her experience as queen wasn't at all forgotten by her physique, showing that her body and mind already have quick automatic responses to any kind of situation given to her, making her adept on how to properly handle things even though she forgot who she was.

"Well put your highness." He nodded in understanding and sat himself again on his chair.

"Actually, I would prefer you calling me Toriel? If that really is my name, please just call me as such. I don't want any formalities here."

"Alright your high- I mean, Toriel. I shall do as you say." Toriel thanked him and they continued chatting again, now without any formalities. It was really a relaxing afternoon chat under the cool shade. The sounds of harmless wildlife and the distant lapping of waves on the sandy white shore was really a nice way to be enjoying the sunny day. The different kind of calmness she was experiencing here has its own pleasantness from what she was experiencing back home. The company she has at the moment makes her forget – even for a moment – the worries that her home is giving her.

As they went on talking about things they can tell under the sun, they heard a woman scream. Not in horror, but in glee. They turned their heads to look at where the voice came from and discovered that it was coming from where Sans was distributing goods with his men. "Sansy!" a lady ran and hugged Sans, making him stumble a bit. "Where have you been? What took you so long? You know, I've been extremely worried and lonely without you here." She caressed his face lovingly, their face not that far with one another.

"You know I'm not really someone that likes to stick in one place for that long, otherwise I'd become bored." He replied, regarding her coolly. He seems unaffected by her continued attempts of flirtations in hopes that he would give in to his male urges. It was though this kind of scenario happened so often. Or was he not into women? As of how she saw him act from day one, he does not seem like that type of person.

Frisk got curious, so she prompted up the question that her mind was bugging her to ask about. "Who is she, that skeleton woman?" she looked at Papyrus that looked disinterested at the commotion the girl was making, even Sans' men have disregarded the whole affair entirely and returned to what they were doing before the woman arrived.

"Oh, her? Her name is Lilac, a professional dancer here. A lot of men are interested in her but not me, she's more of an acquaintance of mine. Sans and his crew are friends of hers, though. She's especially fond of Sans, but she tends to be too clingy and it irritates him a lot. Well, many women flock over him but not to the extent that Lilac gets. A lot of women flock over me and Sans' crew as well, but not as much as Sans. He is certainly the girl magnet out of all of us." He sighed, a tired sigh as he placed his boney chin on his hands. "As you already know, she likes him very much to the point of undressing in front of him."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Toriel gaped in sheer disbelief. "She is a lady and she ought to treat her body with more respect." Toriel commented further, shaking her head lightly in disapproval, a hand on her left cheek.

Papyrus smiled in humor, "She believes that showing her all to Sans would give her body the greatest respect of all."

"That is a really unique belief in life. I say, I've heard of different beliefs but this is the first time I got to hear of such a thing." Frisk said. The two women looked at the scene again and saw Sans pushing the woman away. Lilac protested with the idea and said that she wanted to stay with him.

"Corbel, Gabriel, please escort Lilac out of here." Sans ordered his men and both of them stopped what they were doing and went to Sans and Lilac, dragging the woman away from the captain. She was putting up a fight making carrying her out of the town center a little difficult.

"Miss Lilac, please come quietly and without struggling or you will only make it difficult for the three of us." Gabriel pleaded gaining a look of contempt from the woman. Sweat formed on his skull. "Don't be like that now. We are just following the captain's orders."

She pouted and exhaled through her nose. She slumped her shoulders and looked at Corbel and Gabriel. "Fine, I'll go quietly." She looked back and stared at Sans one more time before going off somewhere.

The town center became peaceful again, no more unexpected occurrences or any unwanted behavior. Sans and his men recommenced handing out the medicines they have acquired from Frisk's home city, the citizens thanking them for their hard work and the medicines they are giving them without accepting any pay. "No thanks is necessary. We're glad to help." He waved it off and resumed giving medicine to the next monster.

"Do you often help others like this?" Frisk asked. If this was a regular thing, well, that goes to say that they are remarkable beings.

"Of course, we are gentle monsters after all. Also, my brother and I are the ones that are leading this humble town. You can say that we are the top set of bones in this island."

"Bro," Sans suddenly appeared behind Papyrus with a proud smile on his mouth making Frisk and Toriel jolt up from their seats. They were too concentrated in what Papyrus was saying that they didn't notice Sans coming. "did you just... make a bone pun?" he wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes. "I'm so proud of you bro..." he was shaking as he cried.

"Sans, don't. I didn't make any puns so stop it!" Papyrus stomped his feet on the ground, fuming as Sans continued his delighted state. After he calmed down, he sighed and looked at his brother. "Weren't you distributing the goods?"

"I've already finished. My men are taking care of the cleanup, so might as well stay here and talk with you. What are you talking about with these beautiful women anyway?"

"We were talking about all kinds of things, like how this island has another species of monsters occupying it and not just us. The different groups of pirates that are living here which will be formally introduced later at the gathering, my likes and my dislikes, you and your crews' relationship with Lilac and what you have heard currently on which you thought was a pun I made." They saw Sans wince a bit when Papyrus said Lilac's name.

"Sometimes, that woman really goes too far with what she does." he sighed, "Speaking of the gathering," Sans looked at Frisk from head to toe. She felt uncomfortable from his gaze and shifted on her seat. "We should get you some new clothes. You can come too." He regarded Toriel, remembering that she needed new clothes as well. "I think you will want new ones after being soaked that long at sea."

"Sans, you should respect her more. She is the queen Toriel for crying out loud!" Papyrus scolded him, bowing apologetically at Toriel for his brother's sake.

"Queen?" Sans cocked his head and looked at Papyrus a little lost. What the heck was Papyrus talking about? He knew that the woman belonged to the Island of Nobility, but saying that she was the queen was a bit of an exaggeration, wasn't it?

"Papyrus, it is fine. Anyways, I still am not sure if what you are implying is true. He can speak this way with me as long as he doesn't disrespect me as a woman." She smiled sweetly at Sans and he laughed nervously, feeling the hidden threat in that smile. He still remembers the long lecture like it was just yesterday. Wait... it was just yesterday.

"R-right! Let's go to the fire monsters town shall we?" he awkwardly walked ahead of them as he led the way to the fire people's home.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" a lady with green fire making her head and whole body came to greet Sans and the rest. "Pirate captain Sans, royal guard Papyrus and valued guests, how may Fusion Attire be of service to you today?"

"Hey there, Fuku." He gave a friendly wave to her and seated at one of the sofas placed in the middle of the room. "We're here to get clothes for the women accompanying us today. Frisk, Toriel, meet Fuku Fire. She's the owner of this humble store with her friend in the counter as her co-owner." The woman wearing a hat put on one side with a purple body and tentacle hair in the counter waved and came a little closer sitting on one of the chairs. "Kate, no staff today?" he asked the woman that came from the counter.

She looked at him, her expression even. "Yes, they are preparing for the gathering later." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "But since we can't sell anything if we also do the same, Fuku and I decided that we stay and prepare later, just a bit before the festivities start. Since there may be customers who might come that might want something new to wear, like you lot."

"Yeah, can't argue with that logic." Sans smiled and laid his head at the backrest of the sofa, feeling his exhaustion catching up to him.

"Let me see now." Fuku went to Toriel and Frisk seated on a sofa opposite Sans and Papyrus. "You women really need a new set, especially you honey. You're wearing bridal gown." She took Frisk's hands and made her stand up. "I say, where have you been? We're you supposed to marry someone? Because you certainly wouldn't still be wearing that if you are already married."

 _Why am I not being scalded when Fuku touched my hands?_ Frisk thought as Fuku started examining her dress. She looked at every single detail, eyes glimmering with excitement as she looked from where she crouched. Though having that in mind, she still didn't answer Fuku's question. She doesn't feel like talking about it.

"There had been... some slight changes." Toriel replied for Frisk, noticing that she didn't want to tell other people her circumstances. When she asked about Frisk's wedding dress, she had told her about her supposed wedding before Rod and Felix took her away in all the commotion done by Sans and his men. She told her about the arrangement that her parents made with an extremely wealthy family in hopes of climbing the social ladder and being granted prestige that came along with her marriage — her sister's supposed to be marriage.

 _._

.

.

Frisk and her family was among the poorest on their town which was further worsened by her parents' regular gambling habits and their constant favor for luxurious things even though they already don't have enough to support for their food on a daily basis. Their parents were the happy go lucky couple on their younger years which in turn made them into people that were only used to spending instead of earning anything for themselves. This made made Frisk and her sister take on the responsibility to earn for their family which their parents always took for granted. As the sisters grew up their parents saw this as an opportunity to wed them into a rich family. Since Frisk's sister was the eldest, she was the first candidate to be wed into the noble society. Frisk's sister was against the idea of getting married to a stranger for the sole benefit of their parents. Their parents, however, were able to convince her by baiting Frisk's name as someone who will also benefit in her wedlock. The day after agreeing to the proposal, Frisk's sister met a foreign prince who was visiting for foreign relations business with his parents at the neighboring country where she and Frisk split up and sell flowers from their garden daily. She was aloof at the friendliness of the stranger at first but as their encounters became more and more frequent their friendship bloomed into something she had never thought of herself to have. She always told Frisks the stories of her meetings with the said man and Frisk enjoyed how her sister told it ever so enthusiastically and lovingly. One day, Frisk found her sister sneaking out of the house with a bag in hand. She was running away with the prince and was encouraging Frisk to join her but to their luck, their parents woke up just before Frisk was out of the door. Frisk shouted for her sister to run and to not look back as she closed the door to prevent her parents to come after her sister, giving the eldest a head start before Frisk was beaten and shoved to the floor. But when they reached the docks, it was too late for the ship the eldest was on was already far from their reach. So she was then the one given the responsibility to wed the noble man. After so many weeks of continued abuse for letting her sister escape, it was the day of her wedding. The day when her fate completely changed forever.

.

.

.

The crew and Sans listened in from the small opening of the door since they were curious as well. After hearing the whole story, the men barged in the room enraged and wanted to actually kill her parents now. Not just to hurt them whereas the pain would heal for just a couple of days. Though they considered that a slow death was a better idea. Frisk tried to calm them and explained that the event was now in the past and they should not bother themselves with it anymore. The men agreed half-heartedly but she was still thankful that they at least left it as it was.

"This dress is really well made. It is a light green, meaning purity. You're quite young then or by the age of 18 perhaps?" Fuku clutched Frisk's hands, almost jumping up when she stood. "The one that bought this for you must really be wealthy."

"Yes, they definitely are." She smiled awkwardly at her.

"Well..." Sans rose from his seat and went to Frisk. He took her by the shoulder and pressed her close to him. "She's mine now. So why don't we forget about events from the past and focus on today?" Frisk looked up at him, a little surprised by his actions.

"Sans...?" Toriel spoke from behind them, her eyes looking directly at him. They gave out a certain kind of contemplative emotion mixed with another kind that he couldn't really understand.

Being unable to comprehend what she wanted to say made him summize her body language and it seemed that she was about to reprimand him. He panicked a little, "It's not disrespect, honest!" he detached his hold, raising his hands in defense.

"We'll have a talk about this later." She concluded, closing her eyes as she finished.

Sans let his hands fall to his sides, slouching a little. "Okay..." he murmured his reply but Toriel heard it none the less.

"W-well then, why don't we try out a few clothes on you honey?" Fuku pushed Frisk quickly into a dressing room. Once they were in, Fuku spoke again. "Remove your clothes and shoes while I go out. I'll be right back with the new arrivals, alright? Maybe you can also try out the ones that are already in here." she said to Frisk and she nodded. Fuku went out of the room into the back and looked for clothes and accessories that might suit Frisk.

"This dresser is big, not what I'm used to." Frisk looked at the large space and intricate designs making up the room. There was a big mirror at one side that could fit at least three people. There were cabinets that had simple but elegant flower and vine designs that when opened, you can see an array of beautiful high quality dresses, shoes and accessories on which to choose from. She tried some that caught her eye and twirled in it happily as she enjoyed the feeling of the soft material on her body. She sat on the long seat placed at the center when she was beginning to tire of the constant spinning. She hasn't been this free in choosing which dress to wear in a long time and she made use of the opportunity to spoil herself even if just a little.

"It seems you have been pretty busy in here. Are you enjoying yourself, honey?" Fuku went in accompanied by Kate. They were pushing a trolley with boxes.

"Yes, that is quite so. The dresses you have here are already very appealing. I do not know which one I should choose."

"Well, I have more dresses, shoes and accessories here that might make you more indecisive." Fuku smiled cheerfully, sitting beside Frisk as she waved her hand to the box filled trolley.

Kate came behind Frisk and placed her hands on her shoulders. "But do not worry, that's why we're here to help." mischievousness showed in their eyes. Frisk felt like she wasn't going to like what will happen next.

* * *

Fuku went out of the booth once more, followed by Kate. A big smile plastered on their faces. "Lady and gentle monsters!" Fuku announced.

"Ooh, this might be fun to watch." Sans smiled who was clearly bored – tapping his fingers on his thigh – before they came out, leaned a little closer.

Kate raised her hand, "We present to you, the lady Frisk!" They opened the curtains revealing a sight that Sans liked and definitely approves of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

Ink!Sans is a character made by Comyet on tumblr/Myebi on deviantart

* * *

She tried her best to cover exposed skin. She was feeling very uncomfortable with the current dress she was wearing. The attire made her face flush red with embarrassment as Sans, Toriel and Papyrus just stared at her. The revealing outfit that Fuku and Kate had forced upon her was a bit too much. The line of her cleavage showed with the upper part covering her torso was just a black corset, the red skirt being so short it almost exposed her underwear beneath, they also made her wear black fishnet stockings and red heels, and the whole look was finished with a feathery shawl, jewelry and a side hat. It had a very elegant and sexy appeal to it yet displayed skin in places that were very unappealing to her.

"This is one of the new designs that are sure to be a hit to women everywhere. Bare and Bold is the title of the collection. Women should go out and be bold with their ideas, their boldness showing in the dresses they wear making the world know that they are serious and not to be regarded lightly!" Fuku fisted her hands and put it in front of her chest, fiery passion glowing in her eyes. "It suits Miss Frisk perfectly! You should go out like that." She exclaimed, looking at Frisk.

"No... I will absolutely not." Frisk said weakly, bowing her head ashamed. "This is too much. You two forced me to wear this. Can't I try another?"

Kate moved her hands placing one on her waist and the other fell on her cheeks. "The best advertisement for a new design is a walking model after all." she gave a heavy sigh and looked at Frisk, "Won't you do this for us Miss Frisk?" she was definitely trying to coax her into wearing it.

She stopped to think. Right now, she even beats the prostitutes at the brothels when it comes to the skimpiness of attire. But the two women have been nothing but nice and welcoming upon their arrival at the shop, so she does not have it in herself to say no to their request. "Alright," she agreed hesitantly, "but don't you at least have something that I might actually consider of going out with?"

"What, you don't go like that?" Sans asked, placing his skull on the boney fingers of his right hand. "I say that outfit suits you well. Let's go with that." He gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs-up. He is clearly enjoying what he is seeing.

"Actually, it does suit you nicely." Papyrus agreed to Sans, seeming very honest and polite unlike his brother who is acting playfully flirtatious. Is he always like that to other women as well? Well, not with Toriel and Lilac that was for sure.

"I also agree." Toriel seconded. Her face was like that of a mother who is proud that her child is all grown up. Frisk lamented at her state further because of this.

Frisk gave them a look of disbelief. "Papyrus, mother, not the two of you as well?"

"Well, I agree that it suits you. But if you are not comfortable with it, then you should go and find something else. I don't want you going out feeling uncomfortable." Toriel said as she noticed the look of grief Frisk has been letting off since she came out of the dressing room.

Frisk's face lightened and gave a sigh of relief at what Toriel said, "Thank you, mother." She smiled at her adoptive mother and loosened her muscles a bit – her muscles that had already been building up tension from her attempts of covering her body.

"What? I do not approve of this!" Sans pouted and Toriel gave him a threatening look. Sans flinched and raised his hands, "I give, I give. Okay, you can go pick something more to your liking." Sans approved grudgingly, murmuring that he was the one who was going to pay so why can't he have a say in what she would wear. Sans' reaction was funny which made Frisk giggle a little. It was so childlike, something she wasn't used of seeing him act.

* * *

Frisk decided on something that out of all the designs seemed more covered and appropriate. The line of her cleavage still showed with the upper part being too off-shoulder, the below the knee skirt had a slit on both sides which almost exposed her whole upper thigh. The dress was safely secured by a corset and finished by a small headdress, a bit of jewelry and boots. In all honesty, she liked all of the designs but the others just wouldn't apply to her own morals with clothing. Maybe if she were more of an outward person, like her sister, then she would have definitely worn the first dress. Her sister doesn't actually care what attire she wears so long as she looks good in it. She can imagine her sister gallivanting around town with the first attire she wore, heartily laughing at how gorgeous she is. A sweat dropped at the thought of this.

After Toriel had found a dress of her own, they went out and visited a place called Grillby's Pub. Fuku asked if their group could visit him since it's been a long time that the owner of the said establishment and Sans had seen each other. She said that it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Frisk and Toriel to him as well. But for a place filled with pirates, it was pretty decent. They went to the counter and came face to face with the manager, Grillby. He was managing the counter while his staffs were taking care of the orders.

"Hey there, Grillby." Sans greeted and shook hands with him. "Been a long time hasn't it?"

"About a year and a half I suppose." Grillby answered.

"That long already? Wow. So how has this place been holding up, anything new?"

"Besides your guests', no. Nothing out of the ordinary. Although," he took some glasses and filled them up with liquor. "Me and Muffet are already engaged."

"Oh, really? Congratulations." Sans smiled and shook Grillbby's hand, "When did this shocking news happen?"

"Just four months before, it's not that surprising. I thought it was about time since we have been together for quite a some time already."

Sans pondered a moment, "A pub owner and a merchant, seems like good business." Grillby gave him a look and Sans chuckled. "I know it's not because of business, but you have to say it's pretty advantageous. Your niece, Fuku, has a boutique, you have a pub, and now Muffet who's a well-known merchant is engaged with you. Looks like you will be having a business empire very soon my friend." He patted Grillby's back and laughed; Grillby still did not look amused still. "Anyway, I heard that Muffet hasn't arrived yet. Did she somehow send a letter?"

"Nothing. Not a single hint as to where she is and if she is okay." Grillby's eyes saddened as he straightened up when Sans hand stopped and rested at the counter. He continued to wipe clean a mug that has been washed at the sink behind him.

"Don't worry, Grilbs. She's a strong woman and besides," he tapped a finger and continued, "she has her spider crew with her so she'll be fine. Maybe she's on her way here now since it's the festival and all."

"Yes, you are right. I'm still a bit worried but I know that she can handle herself." Grillby nodded and became more relaxed. He then looked at Frisk and Toriel, "Anyway Sans, you still haven't introduced me to these lovely women you have for company."

"Oh, yes right." Sans turned around and looked at Frisk and Toriel, "This is Frisk and Toriel. I met them a few days back." He waved his hand at each one as he said their name.

Grillby nodded in understanding, "I see. And under what circumstances did you meet them?"

"Well, Frisk was a gift from my crew, and Toriel... well we found her floating on debris left behind by the ship she was sailing on. Her ship appeared to have been attacked by illegal pirates. She might have knocked her head somewhere while it was in occurrence or was hit in some way and lost her memory since. All she remembers now is just her name."

Grillby clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "Those pirates never learn, do they?"

"There are illegal pirates?" Frisk asked, curious at the subject. The thought that there being illegal pirates was something strangely new to her that she had to ask. Weren't being a pirate in general deems you as being already illegal?

Papyrus sipped some liquor from his cup and answered her, "Yes, and you would not believe how many they are."

"How does one become an illegal pirate?" Toriel asked out of curiosity as well. It was not like she remembers anything of the sort anyways.

Papyrus smiled at the queen and replied, "I would assume that you would know if you had your memories, lady Toriel. But a small reminder, if you may, would be given by Sans." He looked at his brother for approval and Sans just gave a sigh and nodded in response. Papyrus smiled at him and he once again sipped some of the brown liquid inside his glass.

Sans drank from his own glass as well before starting to explain, "Well, they are people who don't like to follow rules therefore have not registered in the royal registry for pirates and become rogue, people not acknowledged by society, or have separated from the group they were previously associated with. They steal everything, rape and kidnap women and children, and destroy what they can. They use black or red flags as indication while we use something else. Like mine for instance, my flag is colored blue."

Frisk looked confused so she asked again, "But aren't pirates supposed to be people like that? There shouldn't be anything legal about piracy." Everything about the piracy with the monsters was really puzzling that she could not wrap her head around it.

"Well, let's just say we are the extended staff of the kingdom but don't want the alias of a royal guard - too formal. Being called a pirate sounds a lot more _Sansational_ for us, and besides," Papyrus gave him a look and he just shrugged and leaned closer to her, "Wars between countries are kind of a thing right? Taking what's not yours by force or other illegalities. So that kind of makes them a pirate too. But they make the people think it is legal. We on the other hand only steal if it is really necessary, not hoarding everything and not taking anything not of use to us."

"True..." Frisk pondered a bit on that.

"That settles it then." He breathed and leaned on the counter, "Any added questions though for more clarifications?"

"Hmm, I think that's about enough for now. Our questions have been answered and another one has yet to present itself." Frisk decided with a nod. She thought she had heard enough for a while and would like to discuss something light for now.

"Yes, any further questions will be asked if anything of the sort arises." Toriel added and smiled, content with what they had explained. They continue to chat about things as they stayed a while longer in the bar, Sans telling his days out at sea before meeting Frisk and Toriel.

* * *

"See you later, Grillby." Sans waved goodbye to his friend and went out with the rest. It was steadily becoming darker outside. The people were busy getting ready to go to the festival later that night. "How about we explore the area a little before we head back for the festival?" he suggested while they continued to walk around town.

Papyrus gave a nod and replied, "Yes, since it is the first time the ladies here have seen this place. It would be best to explore a little." They started walking down the street. The constant greeting of girls to Sans and Papyrus resounded the whole area and the occasional hello to Frisk and Toriel. The people greeting them were slightly flushed. Others were irritated, jealous of how the two women get to walk with the handsome skeletons.

"Oh, what's that?" Frisk went to a little stall at the roadside. It was a little shop that sold simple yet beautiful pieces of ornate jewelry. One particular item caught Frisk's eye. A heart shaped golden necklace, something which she had wanted to own ever since she was seven. She never thought she would ever see something of this design here since it was a pretty uncommon design on the town where she lived. "It's so pretty..."

Sans walked to where she was, gently pushing the crowd aside as he approached her, followed by Papyrus and Toriel. "What are you looking at-?"

"Hey Sans! Long time no chat buddy!" Sans got stopped in his tracks by a group of men. They surrounded him, along with the other two. One giving him a friendly dutch rub.

"Why don't we go talk at one of those inns over there?" they began dragging the three of them to a nearby tavern and Frisk just stood there in awe of what had transpired. She didn't want to just follow them and make herself known all of a sudden. It would not be a problem for Sans and the others who will definitely save her a seat if ever she were to do so but that would most likely appear to be rude so she tried to wait if they were to eventually come out and invite her in... But they did not.

"Hey, thanks for the help Sans!" she looked to where a random citizen suddenly spoke the name of Sans and odd enough, he emerged from a building quite far off from where she was.

"Uh... No problem." Sans scratched the back of his skull and waved goodbye to the other skeletons. He looked somewhat awkward.

Frisk looked over where he went, her head cocked to the left. _Didn't Sans go into that tavern jut now? So how did he go from there to that store?_ This was odd, certainly odd indeed. She followed him not too close behind. He seems different, like he was not really him. His clothes were also different from what he wore just before he left. Maybe he changed into cleaner clothes for the gathering later that evening? But how could he change into that if he didn't have anything of the sort to change in? She couldn't understand what was happening to him. And where was Papyrus and Toriel?

Sans turned to an alley. Frisk stopped thinking of the possibilities and followed him before he got too far. When she turned she saw him standing there, his back facing her so she stopped in her tracks as well. "I say, aren't you being a stalker?" he turned to look at her, his pupils of different colors and shapes. She also noticed the splattered ink on his face and the big brush he was holding. This was definitely _not_ the Sans she knows. "But you stalking me? Well I can say that my charm hasn't run out yet. I mean, you are pretty cute." He smiled at her. She backed away slowly; she didn't know how to react to the situation other than this. He wasn't Sans, so who is he? Where is the real Sans? Was he still back at the inn? "Whoa easy, I'm not a bad guy. Just someone that's been mistook for someone else." He held his hands up trying to comfort her. "You've confused me for that Sans guy too, right?" Frisk nodded in response. He sighed, "Figures. I know I look like him, but not _that_ much." He sighed again, putting the big brush on his back. He extends a hand towards her, giving her a cheeky smile, "The name's Ink. Pleasure to make your acquaintance miss...?" He waited for her to respond.

Frisk was a little hesitant but shook his hand after a while. "Frisk, my name is Frisk. Pleased to meet you too, mister Ink. I'm sorry for confusing you for someone I know." She said apologetically as they detached their hold on each other's hands. "I saw you quite a far distance which is why I wasn't able to distinguish the difference."

"That makes sense." He thought for a while on something before his face became blank. Frisk looked at the skeleton confusedly, "Uh... hehe, what were we talking about again?" Frisk just stared at him, disbelief filled her thoughts. He quickly forgot about their conversation, how was that even possible? Sweat formed on his skull as he laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, it's just that sometimes I forget things when I start to think of something else." Frisk giggled and told him what they talked about before. "Oh yeah, now I remember! I was about to ask you before my mind went blank if we could talk somewhere more appropriate. The alley is good and all, but others might see us here and think we were plotting." He gestured to her, asking what she thought would be the better thing to do.

She sighed in relief and nodded in reply, "That would be more reassuring, thank you. I do want to sit down now as well after all the walking and things that I did this afternoon." She said and let out a heavy, tired breath. _Some new company would be nice a well. But I'd rather get to know you more about him than to jump to immediate conclusions._ she thought to herself as they walked a good amount of distance which Ink had noticed but did not complain in the slightest knowing that they had only met.

* * *

They stayed at one of the coffee houses that had two floors. They seated at the first floor just because they both thought that going up would be more of a hassle than relaxing on their part; it has really been a long day for the both of them. They seated at one of the tables in the middle since almost all of the tables, especially those with the nice scenery, have already been taken. "So..." Ink started the conversation, "when have you lost sight of your Sans?"

"My Sans?" Frisk questioned, not able to understand what he meant. "Why do you imply that he is my Sans? We are not engaged, most especially not married so why do you think that?"

"Oh, it's not like that." He waved his hand in correction, "You see, there are other alternate universes besides this one, a ton of them actually – meaning a ton of you and everyone you know that is entirely different at the same time. I'm not so sure about the humans you know though. I'm a character specifically made to secure that the AU's stay as what their creators made them to be. Like a keeper of a treasury for example." He quickly covered his mouth, preventing himself form vomiting ink all over the table top in excitement.

Frisk looked at him, her face blank. "So, there are people who make them? Meaning there is someone who created this world as well? Like what we speak, feel, and others are created by them?" after all she has heard before she suddenly hears this? She does not know what to say or actually think right now. Everything she knew might just be all made up.

"Oops, I spilt the beans." Ink mumbled, covering his mouth even more as he looked to the side. "Forget that I said that, please? In truth, I shouldn't be here. But a certain _event_ happened and poof! You and I are now having a friendly chat over a cup of water." He laughed and sighed in exasperation at his situation. "I'm just puzzled a bit though. Everyone was so convinced that I'm the Sans they know except for you. It's very odd." He contemplated.

Frisk laughed, "Maybe my maker created me as someone special?" she joked. She was joking yet she still was not sure how to feel about any of this. It was really not a matter to be joked about to be honest.

He looked at her in the eyes seriously, "Since the truth is out, there's nothing I can do except ask you not to speak of what we have discussed to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." She gave him a reassuring smile. "But, are you alone watching all of the alternate universes?"

He bowed his head and scratched the back of his neck as he smiled weakly, "Well there are others. One of the things I also do is to help the creators fight their art blocks. It gets lonely at times but I get some visitors every now and then and also get to go into different alternate universes so it's all good."

"If that is the case," Frisk looked at him determinedly, "you can visit me any time you wish." she slowly reached out and took hold of his hand. He seemed to be a good fellow, good enough to be able to put some trust on. "If ever you feel lonely or just want to say hello." She knew what loneliness means and it was not such a good feeling. "You are the keeper right? So you'd always know where to find me. We... are friends now, yes?" She hoped to help him in her own way.

He smiled at her and gave her hands a squeeze, "You betcha." Contented, she released her hold and placed her hands on the table once more. They each took a sip from their drinks and stayed in calm silence for a while before Ink spoke again."By the way, back to my question before."

"Oh, you remembered." She clapped her hands pleased with his improvement.

He smirked and his eyes let out a boyish delight. He clasped his hands together and brought it to the side of his face, "Yes I did. Are you proud of me momma?" He blinked repeatedly as though making himself look adorable.

Frisk laughed, "Maybe, a little." This is good development, perchance for him. She was glad at his progress, memory wise.

"Okay, back to the topic. When did you get separated?"

"Well, it was when I was looking at some jewelry when I heard him being dragged off by his friends to a tavern. It was really funny." She laughed, "And then..." she paused for a moment and remembered that even Papyrus and Toriel were dragged along as well, leaving her all alone surrounded by strangers. Her smile faded at that and she bowed her head a little.

Ink looked at her in bewilderment as the expression on her face changed suddenly. The mood change was very confusing. "Hey now, before you were smiling as if you were filled with rainbows and sunshine, and now you are all gloom and gray. What happened?"

"It's just that I remembered that even Papyrus and mother got dragged along with Sans. I feel a bit left out." She said her head still hung low in sadness. She felt as though they had forgotten that she was even there to begin with and had fun by themselves with those other people they had met on the street. She knows they were not like what she thought of but she could not help but feel like this. Old memories coming back to her were not helping either.

She remembered that of both her sister and herself, she was the shy type and treated second best. Her parents not really happy with their children just left them as they were and only looked for them when they are in need of something. Because of that, she and her sister went out and made friends with as many children as they can. They both had the same friends, yet every time, she is the one who was always left out of them both. Because of this, she learned to speak more, be more outgoing so that she does not weigh her sister down. Her sister was the one that was ever truly nice to her for all her life and was now out there at that vast sea, somewhere on a place she would never know. Oh how she misses her so...

Ink looked at her depressed state, "Hey, don't sweat it or better yet, forget about it. If they left you out of their fun then," Ink gave a short laugh and continued, "We'll just have fun on our own." He stood up, finishing his drink and went to Frisk, "Come on, let's go sightseeing." He extended a hand to her.

"Alright." She took his hand and smiled at him – a very pure smile that made his face flush. "Let's go." And they went outside to go exploring.

* * *

They went everywhere, be it in the territory of the fire people or the living skeletons, they explored everything. From shops, chop houses and other establishments but not the houses, they just viewed those from where they stood and didn't enter – they weren't that curious about everything. Next they went to the forest. They went in so deep that they saw many wild beasts that almost killed and ate them. They ran away so fast and so far that they almost weren't able to find their way back. And the last one was the bay. They literally circled the island and found a nice place to rest, their rest meaning that they played with each other in the water. All in all, it was a very productive exploration trip and they really enjoyed themselves with each other's company. Through that whole while they were unable to come across Sans and the others much to her chagrin.

"That was really fun." Ink panted as they sat at the shore slightly close to the water.

Frisk smiled, satisfied with everything that they had both achieved to do for the rest of the day. She actually did not have this much fun in years. The fun she had with Sans and the rest was a different one all together so she cannot really compare them both. "Yes it was, was it not?" She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, leaning in and putting her chin on them.

"Hey," He spoke, turning his head so that his face was facing her. "are you a bit uncomfortable with that?" He pointed at her dress which was now soaked with sea water and dirtied by the sand.

She looked at him now, turning her head to face him as well, "With my dress?" she asked him just to be sure.

He nodded, "Yeah, I've seen you covering yourself from time to time, especially when we played in the water. Want me to change that?" he offered to her and instead, he gained a wide-eyed reaction from Frisk.

Frisk covered herself even more, "No, you shall not." She replied firmly.

Sweat formed on his skull as he laughed awkwardly. He scratched his skull as he replied to her, "Not like that. You see my brush here?" he took his brush from his back and showed it to her, "It's kind of magical. I can change a person's clothes without undressing them and others. It's pretty neat if I do say so myself. But..." he drawled on his words before he continued, "I cannot revive the dead. So if you want somebody or something come back to life, then sorry because I'm not the right guy for that job."

"I don't think I have one which I'd like to request for such." She replied truthfully and went back to gazing at the vast waters.

They continued the silence for a while before Ink spoke once more, "Well, do you want to?" he asked again. She has not actually answered his question about changing her dress yet so he wants to know if she was interested with the idea or not.

"Yes, I might as well since I'm all soaked now." She replied.

"Okay then," he stood up and took his brush from his back, "stand up for me please." He helped her stand as she struggled between standing up and covering herself in her soaked clothes that stuck to her body making her figure more known to the skeleton to which she was not pleased.

"Just... don't try anything funny." She looked at him shyly but seriously through her long lashes. "And please make something that I wouldn't be as embarrassed to wear." She added.

"Gotcha. Let's see... Oh, I got it!" He placed his big brush on the ground and made it lean on him. He cracked his boney hands, spited on them and rubbed them together before he took his brush again and made a big stroke on Frisk which revealed new clothing on her afterwards. She was now wearing a white long sleeved top tied at the neck with a purple lace under a blue corset with purple linings. She also wore a black skirt with a purple frill at the end which thankfully had a tolerable length that reached past her knees just a little bit. Black boots, white knee high stockings, and a purple ribbon that kept some of her hair in place. "Nice, I knew that would suit you. But the question is, do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." She sighed in relief and surprisingly amazed at how beautiful the clothes turned out. Him carrying that big brush around the place was not just for show then. "You are definitely the artist."

"Aw shucks, you make me blush with embarrassment." He cupped his cheeks and swung himself from left to right, "Praise me more!" he exclaimed. She just laughed at him.

The horizon turned into a dark blue and the stars showed up one by one. She looked up at the night sky that was seemingly splashed with glitter as the stars blinked one after the other, "It's gotten this late already..." she mumbled under her breath. Hushed music can be heard from the distance and the sound of people merrily singing away followed a while after it started. "Oh the festival, I almost forgot." She glanced at where the music was, quickly remembering her companions and became worried, "Mother must be really worried by now."

"Yeah, I think you should go." He placed his big brush on his back once more, fastening it safe so that it would not fall off.

"What about you? Are you not coming?" She asked Ink as she turned around to look at him. It would be sad if he did not come with.

"No." He replied, "I've spent way too long here than I should have. Besides, if Sans sees me, he would definitely know that I'm not from around here and say I abducted you to who knows where. So it would be best that I _leave_ now." He looked somewhere inside the forest, eyes narrowing, "I've interfered more than enough here. Will you be fine going back alone?" he asked her.

"I think I can manage. I can see torches over there that leads to the town so I think I would not lose my way." She came in closer to him and gave him a tender hug. "I've had a wonderful time. Thank you for today, Ink."

"You are welcome, Frisk." He hugged her back. It was a very sweet, friendly hug. The time they spent together had been one that was memorable and she was sure to not forget about it throughout her days.

Even though their moments together were short, they had already developed a connection that was small yet strong enough to stick to their person. Because of this she was struggling a bit to not cry as she hug him. She was a person who was never good with farewells. "Don't you forget me, okay?" she said, her words being muffled by his clothing.

It was good that Ink understood her despite that. "Me, forget? Never." He loosened his hold on her and looked her in the eyes. "I mean, I am the keeper right?" he laughed and smiled at her, "I'll always be watching you from where I am."

"And about what I said before?" she inquired further, she was not entirely convinced with what he said.

He laughed again and let go of her, "Yeah, yeah." He raised his right hand and mimicked a scout vow making her giggle, "I promise that when I feel lonely, I shall come by and have a nice chat over a cup of tea with the pretty lady in front of me." He said and made a cross sign on his chest. "Scout's honor." He finished, making Frisk snort in laughter. She covered her mouth and looked down, embarrassed. "That was pretty cute."

"I never knew I could laugh like that." She blushed and turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him for the moment.

"You should hone it, it suits you." He gave her a cheeky grin and a thumbs-up.

"No, it is very unladylike like of me if I do. And I was just able to do it because my breath got hitched."

"I know." He held her hands in his for a while and then slowly removed his hold on her hand, turned and swiped the end of his brush on the ground and made a puddle of ink. He turned his head to look at her with a smile and a flash of what seems to be sadness in his eyes that had gone away as quickly as it came, "See you when I see you."

"Yes, until then. Fare thee well, my friend." She smiled and waved at him as he disappeared in the puddle. She looked at the sky once more before she made her way back, entering the torch lit entrance of the forest leading to the town.

* * *

Somewhere, in the darkness of the forest, two figures lingered close to each other. "Ooh, an out code. What is he doing here?" the smoke-like figure laughed to itself. "This is very interesting. Is she that special? That, even an out code, found his way here?" it hummed as the other stayed quiet. "Maybe, but most likely not." It continued its dialogue. "It doesn't matter. The story is already in motion and her fate already decided. He knows all too well not to interfere." It smiled eerily as they both slowly retreated to the shadows. "At least I wouldn't be worrying about him anymore." Then they were gone.

.

.

.

 _— The night the elder sister escaped —_

The parents of Frisk fumed and let out shouts of rage at the sea as the ship their eldest was on grew smaller as it distanced itself to them. The mother looked on in detest, "That ungrateful child! How dare she do this to us? After giving her life and raising her, this is how she returns the favor?"

The father looked at his wife, "To think that she could do this. And she wanted her sibling to come with her as well. The nerve of those two!"

In all her anger, she thought of something that she would have never thought of in her much more calm state. Would never have thought of doing if not for this very event. "Why not teach that runaway daughter a lesson?" she smiled at her husband.

The husband, grinning as if knowing what his wife was already thinking said to her in reply, "Let's go visit the resident witch."

Later that night as the couple entered the old witch's home, the loud creaking noise of the otherwise old door greeted their ears as they opened it. The woman known as the witch looked in their direction from her table as she was reading her book. She smiled in their direction once they were close enough for them to see each other face to face. "How may I be of service to you lovely couple this late in the evening?" she placed her book on the table letting the couple know that they have her full attention.

"We'd like for you to conjure up a curse." the father went straight to the point in a flat tone but his eyes yelled revenge which the old woman more than often encountered through her dealings with other people in her business.

"Oh my, who might it be for I wonder?" if she were to do what they ask she'd first need to know who this was for as per any business be it legal or illegal; for jobs especially complicated ones, specifics are needed.

The mother was the next one to speak, "For our disrespectful daughter and the people she has come to associate with." her tone held the still fresh anger blazing in her eyes that made the witch smile even wider.

"Well, you will need to exchange something for this to work." the witch knew of the couples circumstances so she already thought of a way on how they would be able pay her, but she still wanted to see how they would reply to her query.

"As you may already know, we are people known to be flat out broke and don't have any means of paying you. But weeks from now, our youngest will be wed to a noble. We'll be able to pay you by then." The father replied in hope that she would agree to their terms.

"It's alright, I don't rush. But referring to what you just have said, I can collect it by your next visit?" They couple looked at each other, making non-verbal communication with each other until they had come to an agreement. They both turned their heads again to the old woman's direction and nodded to her, no words spoken. "Alright then. For now, I will only need a sample of both of your blood for this to work." She then came to both of them and one by one pricked one of their fingers on which she instructed them to drop some of their blood on the water basin filled with a mixture of her own design. She then chanted a spell and the blood mixed in with the liquid that dissolved into a black smoke like entity. "Do what you must." the witch said and the smoke disappeared without a trace.

The mother was a bit skeptical even with all that she had seen so she had to ask the woman to be sure. "Will it work?" It might have just been a parlor trick played on them for all they knew for they of course have no means of verifying if what the witch has cast would surely take effect, but maybe her word might just ease her worry.

"Of course it will. My spells never fail." With that said the couple bid her farewell. Unbeknownst to them, the worst is just beginning for their family.

* * *

Heya~! A quick author's note:

I have nothing against people who snort when they laugh and I am very sorry for those who are offended by this, truly I am. I just thought of that sentence for story content and nothing more. I hope you understand.

Thank you for reading!

~SD01


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

The noise from the town became louder with each step she took. A lot of people were gathered around the big fire dancing and singing merrily. The musicians were positioned near the dancing crowd and played lively tunes. Sans' crew were seated at the side a little close to the entrance, drinking hooch with women surrounding them, their wives and their children included. They just left the children to play along the sides. They were playing capture the flag with damsels in distress as flags. They were so small and how they played the game was so cute. No children for Rod, Felix and Edward though, just their women it seems. The crew was chatting and kissing and doing all that sexual affection with the women that Frisk had to look away before she saw anything more she might regret.

Sans and his brother were with Toriel, having their own crowd of men and women. They flirted with the three but the most they could offer in return for their playful advances was a pat on the head or shoulders and a nice chat. In all honesty, Frisk was slowly gaining her own group of admirers as well as she was steadily making her way to Sans and the rest. When she was near the crew, Felix noticed her first. "Ooh, lady Frisk what a pleasant surprise!" in a slightly drunk phase, he stood up to greet her. The crowd slowly building up around her, dispersed as the pirate came close. Their reputation was really highly regarded it seems. "You look _fine_ today. Dressing up for the occasion I see."

"Yes, well you can say that it is as it appears." She slightly bowed her head at his intense gaze, looking at her from her head to her toes. Although she was already familiar with the pirate, she still felt unnerved while he circled her, continuing to examine her.

He gave a whistle and grinned at her, seeming finished with his inspection. "It seems a bit fancy though. Not that I am complaining, the other women are going and dressing up extravagantly as well. Want to sit with us? We'll give you some space... somewhere." He pointed an unstable finger where he was before with the rest, blinking his eyes repeatedly in a struggle to find a spot for her. When he can't seem to find any, he resorted to call the rest of the crews' attention. "Hey guys, the captain's lady is here. Make room!" She cringed at how loud his tone was.

"Oh, yes of course." Corbel answered and told the women beside him to scoot over. "Here lass, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

She waved her hands, smiling apologetically, "I think I am fine. Please continue what you are doing. I will find my own seat somewhere else." She said and excused herself politely which Corbel understood well, going on back to what he was discussing with his female companions.

Edward who's in better shape than the rest took her hand that made Frisk turn around and look at him. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" He said a bit concerned about her lack of company.

She smiled at him and patted his hand with her free one. "I'm sure." Felix concluded through her actions that he couldn't convince her to join them in their merrymaking so he just settled with a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Hey Edward, don't disturb the lovely woman if she doesn't want too." Felix snickered as he placed his wife on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm getting there bob." He eyed Felix and looked at Frisk once more.

"Well," Rod stood up, bowing in front of her. She looked at him clueless until he extended a hand towards her. He smiled and she blushed at the gesture, "Care for a dance though, milady?"

Frisk fidgeted on her spot while Edward glared at him as he still held her hand, "Well... I'm not sure. I don't know how you actually dance here." She looked at the crowd at the center, "And I'm partly sure that those townspeople over there are dancing in the influence of alcohol."

"That's alright, I can teach you while we're hopping right to it." He took her hand and looked at Edward. "Edward, do you mind?"

Edward snarled at him. He was about to open his mouth to retort but Frisk squeezed his hand, so he looked at her. "It's alright, Edward." She smiled at him, "Maybe after we are done, you and I can dance together as well."

Edward hesitated but loosened his grip on her hand. Rod led her to the center and started dancing with her, spinning her around and holding one hand to her waist. She was laughing gleefully as they continued to dance, blending into the crowd.

"Ah, young love!" Edward stiffened as he heard the rest teasing him in chorus. They laughed as they chugged down another expensive looking beverage.

Roman wiped a spill from the corner of his mouth before he stared at the younger pirate, "I say, it's not a fault to like the lady. But be careful though, she's the captain's. Best to remember that."

"I know, I didn't forget." He peered at the two again, now separated as Rod tried to teach her some dance steps. Frisk was laughing at the awkward steps that she tried to copy from Rod. Edward smiled, "I think it would be best this way, being friends."

"Atta boy! That's how you should do it." David stood up and smacked Edward's back, making him choke. "Whoops! Sorry, forgot to hold off on the attack there." He scratched his skull and laughed.

"Well, instead of her, how about you take a go at the other ladies, Lilac for instance. You haven't found a bride yet, haven't you? She's actually a good catch if you disregard her... other qualities." Gabriel suggested, not actually sure if his advice about Edward trying to have a relationship with the dancer was a smart one.

"Nope, not happening. She's too wild and passionate for my taste. The captain can have her for all I care."

"Makes sense." Gabriel finished as he took his wife and laid her on his lap, gulping some hooch and shared a sloppy kiss with her. Edward was disturbed at the sight and looked away, grossed out. His fellow pirates kiss women other than their wives while they are away from home and was a commonality between them already. They were pirates, pirates are known for stuff like that. But the way they do it sometimes makes his face cringe in distaste. He rather prefers to treat his women with... more subtlety.

"Hey," Felix who was preoccupied by two women on both his sides and another two on his lap, spoke up after taking a gulp on his drink, "Why have we started to hate Lilac again?"

Roman drank and answered Felix, "Like what Edward just told us. She's too passionate for the captain that she puts out any chance for possible suitors to actually like her." He spoke to the girls beside him, telling them a joke which gained a giggle from them.

"Oh, right. Now I remember." And the crew continued the drinking spree with their company of women.

* * *

Sans told the stories of his voyage to the women surrounding him. Lilac was happily massaging his shoulders and flirting with him while she was doing so on which Sans just let slide for his muscles really did need a back rub after all that searching for Frisk around the island. None of the other women dared to go and challenge Lilac for the attention of Sans while she's around. They just settle themselves at his feet, massaging him there and not making any obvious advances toward the captain. If ever as they so did something of the sort, they'd be faced by the magic of very angry Lilac.

"Sansy, how about I dance for you? It has been a while since you last saw me dance." Lilac drew away and stood in front of him, nodding at the musicians. They complied and played another lively tune. She unruffled the cloth on her shoulder and started to dance to the tune with such fluidity and allure. The dance was so intoxicating that the women and the other people close to them all had their eyes on her.

Sans intertwined his fingers and placed it on his lips, leaning on it as he watched Lilac's performance when he noticed two new figures that added to the crowd of dancers at the center of town. The fire was a little too bright tonight that he had to scrunch up his eyes to clearly see them. The small light that made up his pupils disappeared when he realized who the couple was. Frisk was swaying gracefully to the rhythm as Rod guided her through the crowd, they were clearly enjoying themselves. His eye twitched at the sight of them dancing together. "So, we're doing that now I see." he stood up abruptly, the women who were positioned at his feet stumbled at his sudden movement. Lilac stopped when he passed by her. They tried to call him but he ignored them and came towards Frisk and Rod.

"Sans?" Papyrus noticed his brother going to the crowd of dancers. He noticed that he was heading for Rod who he was shocked to see together with Frisk. She must have arrived a bit later into the festivities. Sans had that look on him as he was steadily approaching the two, _Oh no, this isn't good._ He tapped Toriel's shoulder and pointed at Frisk. "Umm, Toriel, we found Frisk..."

Toriel turned her head to look at him after excusing herself from the conversation she was currently occupied with the group she had with her. They were discussing about Lilac and her reputation as a dancer when Toriel saw her dance for the first time. The artistic appeal of her every movement was very remarkable. "Really, where is she?" She looked at where he was pointing and saw that Frisk was with Rod and Sans. Sans was holding Frisk's left hand while Rod was holding on to Frisk's waist. Sans had a menacing look on him. "Oh dear." she and Papyrus could only watch as the scene unfolded itself in front of them.

"Hello there, captain." Rod said with a smile as he held on to Frisk's side strongly.

"Rod, what do you think you are doing?" Sans eyed him in an accusing way as his grip on Frisk's hand tightened a bit that made Frisk wince a bit. Sans was too busy to notice this reaction of hers though as he continued his stare-off with his first mate.

"Why, we're dancing of course! I assume you saw us do just that from your spot way over there." he closed his eyes as he shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at his captain as he opened his eyes again.

Sans' eye twitched at Rod's response but didn't give his subordinate any more means to enjoy himself in his expense. "Don't get funny with me. I thought we had a deal."

"I remember our agreement well, captain. But to no disrespect, I don't see why dancing with her is against the rules." The tension between them was beginning to build up by the second. The music and the chatter of the crowd went silent. A few moments later, everything just stopped. Frisk felt the need to get as far away from them as possible. Though they were not really gripping her as tightly but just the intensity of their glares was making her feel small beyond belief. She just bowed her head, closed her eys and hoped for the best and prepared herself for the worst. Rod snickered until it became a loud laugh, "God, captain, you are so uptight! I was just messing with you."

"Like I would take what you did so seriously as well." They removed their hold on Frisk and put an arm on each other's shoulders, laughing. She just stared at both men and questioned if what had transpired really did happen. The crowd smiled and went on with the festivities. "But seriously," Sans stopped laughing and looked at Rod, Rod did the same, "Don't do that again." He pointed an accusing finger at Rod.

He scratched his skull as he laughed. "Yes captain, I know. Geez." He bowed his head and peered at Frisk's direction. "Are you alright there, your ladyship?" he asked her and she hurriedly nodded in response. He fixed his posture and grinned at her, "Good to know."

"Now get back there with the rest, I have something to discuss with sunshine over here." Sans patted him off. Frisk and Sans saw him leave before Sans regarded her again. "Let's go to Papyrus and Toriel. You have a lot of explaining to do." She gave an awkward timid laugh at him before they went to Papyrus and Toriel.

As they approached Papyrus and Toriel, Toriel quickly ran towards Frisk. "My child, thank goodness that did not escalate in a bad way." Toriel said as she sighed and hugged Frisk tightly. "You would have been hurt if ever those two started a commotion. More importantly," she released the hug and gripped Frisk's shoulder, "we have been looking everywhere for you! Where did you run off to young lady?"

"It's not nice leaving us without a word, Frisk. Even if we know that you are just in the island, it's still a big place to look for such a small person." Papyrus commented, looking at Sans who just shrugged to him in response.

"I am very sorry, I was going to enter the tavern you went into a while ago but Sans and Papyrus had their friends there as well. I could not bring myself to interrupt the happy reunion. So I went by myself to explore the island to entertain myself a little." Which was an utter lie; but of course she could not tell them that she had Ink for company. She would be breaking her promise to him if she were to tell the truth.

"By yourself! My child, what you did was dangerous! If something were to happen to you while you were alone, we would not know and-!" Toriel felt her knees growing weak and she knelt to the floor sobbing.

"Mother, it's alright. I'm fine, see?" Frisk knelt and placed her hands on Toriel's shoulders. Toriel was hyperventilating. Frisk encouraged that Toriel should take deep breaths to regulate her breathing.

"I... I don't want to lose another one..." Toriel mumbled, sweating profusely from shaking so much because she was experiencing a shock.

Frisk's eyes grew wide, that was definitely an unusual response to her momentary disappearance. "Mother, what are you saying... another one?"

Toriel removed her hands from her face and had her eyes widely opened. "I... do not know. I said that but, I don't know why." she held her head, "Did I really lose a child?"

"Let us have you sit back on your chair." Frisk offered and led her to her seat. Frisk seated right next to her, rubbing her back in comfort. "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Toriel answered, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Papyrus came close, holding out to Toriel a cup of water. "Here Toriel, some water to refresh you." He said as Toriel reached out to take it. She smiled at him and drank its contents empty.

"Thank you, Papyrus. You are such a dear." She sighed and gave him back the cup.

"Maybe you are regaining your memories little by little now, mother." Frisk said. It might be likely that her disappearance triggered something in her mind that made her remember a bit about herself.

"Perhaps. But the thought of losing a child... how might I have lost them?"

"That can only be answered once you regain your memories. For now, let us just enjoy what is happening before us." Papyrus offered which they both agreed to. Papyrus then went on introducing to Frisk the different pirate group around them and the other groups of two races that resides on the island.

Seeing as Papyrus was finished with the introductions, Sans tapped Frisk's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey sunshine, since when did you change your clothes?" he asked noticing how her attire now was quite different from when he last saw her.

"Oh, umm," she became a little nervous. "I played at the sea side and got my clothes wet. But a nice person gave me new ones to change on. I don't know where they took my clothes off to though. I will go ask them later." She forgot all about her previous clothes. The clothes she wore now were so comfortable to wear that she forgot to ask Ink about her clothes from before. Was the portal Ink jumped into still there? And if it is, can it be used as a communicator? She needs those clothes back or else Fuku and Kate would never forgive her. She worried at the thought of the two women getting angry and pitied herself inwardly.

"I can come with you. I know you handled yourself perfectly fine out there alone, but it's better to have company just in case." Sans offered. It was never wrong to be sure.

She was panicking now. What if Ink came back and Sans saw him? She feared of what might transpire if he did. She smiled at him awkwardly trying to make an excuse for him not to come along. "I think it is best not to come with me. You see, the one who helped me is a bit shy and wishes to keep their identity known to just the two of us."

Sans narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"N-no, of course not!" Frisk stuttered and she berated herself at that, "Alright, you can come with me, but make sure that when we are almost at the shore, you will stay at the forest. Like I told you, they are shy." She just stuck with her first excuse and wished it sold as an agreeable one.

"Well, let's go then."

"A-alright." they both stood up and started walking towards the forest.

* * *

They were now at the shore. Sans kept his word and stayed hidden behind the trees of the forest. Ink's magical portal was still there. She came close and saw her clothes just beside it with a note attached with words that said:

 _Frisk,_

 _I present thee, thy clothes! I know you'll get in trouble if I don't return them, so here._

 _Sorry I forgot to give them back. I was in front of such a lovely creature that I totally forgot about it, if you know what I mean._

 _Anyways, see you when I see you again my friend!_

 _Love,_

 _Ink_

She smiled at the note. She could feel his flirtatious antics and a little wink from him while reading it that it was actually funny. "Ink. That fellow, really." How thoughtful of him to remember to give her back her clothes. She took the clothes, which was miraculously clean already and started walking to where Sans was, keeping the note inside her skirt's pocket. It would be a nice souvenir to remember him by until they get to see each other again. For now, she would wonder why her clothes were actually clean and dry - must be a magic of his as well in action. She did not mind about his portal for it will be washed the sea water soon enough.

When he heard her slowly approaching where he was, he straightened his posture and looked at her and the clothes she held firmly on her hands. "So, where is that mysterious person? I would like to give them my thanks for giving you a change of clothes."

"Well, it appears that they had already gone and simply left my dry clothes for me to pick up if ever I remember to take them back." she told him and he smiled at her relieved that she at least wasn't lying.

"Good thing I asked then or else someone else would have taken it instead. I do not wish to know what Fuku and Kate's reaction would be if they ever find out that you lost those clothes." he started snickering as he imagined the women's fury towering over Frisk's scared figure.

Sweat formed on her temple at his reaction and at what he has been imagining in that skull of his. "Yes, I do not wish to know as well." They adored how Frisk looked in the clothes they had designed that they gave it to her free of charge. So if ever she really did not have it in her possession when they see her again, they would be really upset. But saying they would only be upset would just be an understatement to what they would actually feel if ever she actually lost them.

"Let me carry those for you." Sans reached and took hold of the clothes so that he was carrying them. Frisk protested and tried to take them back saying that it was her clothes so it was not really necessary for him to carry them for her. "What, you want me to carry you all the way to the town instead?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly forming on his lips as he looked at her. He looked straight ahead again and started walking ahead to town, Frisk following suit. "Actually, that is definitely a great idea." He turned his head to look at Frisk following him close behind and smirked at her. "What do you say, sunshine? Want to give it a whirl?" now he was wriggling his eyebrows in emphasis.

Frisk's face was splashed with the cutest shade of pink. She brought her hands together to the front of her legs as she walked, "I would prefer that we _do_ _n'_ _t_ do such a thing, thank you." She continued walking with her head slightly bowed. She assumed that Sans did not see her slowly reddening face because of the dim swaying orange lighting of the torches but in truth, Sans can see it all too well.

He was so used to the darkness that he can see the faintest things like it was morning. His grin grew wider and he slowed down a little bit, now walking simultaneously with Frisk. "Hold this for me, okay?"

"Sans, please no-!" Frisk gasped as she was lifted off the ground.

"Let's do this, sunshine!" He exclaimed and started jogging. Frisk covered her face with the clothes, now red as a tomato. "Why are you covering your face? Don't be shy, you look really adorable with that blushing face."

She removed the cover from her eyes and looked at him, "That doesn't make the situation any better. Can't you just let me walk by myself? I'm not sprained or anything."

"I can do that, but I don't want to." He looked at her, "It's fun sweeping you off your feet."

"Sans..." she meekly said and covered her eyes again. After a few moments through the long entrance, Sans got tired from all the jogging and settled on just walking the rest of the way. The slow swaying motions made Frisk a little drowsy mixed with her exhaustion from before slowly lulled her to sleep.

Sans noticed the soft breaths coming from her and looked to see Frisk in slumber. The clothes she used to cover her face were now just below her chin, making her sleeping face visible. Sans' eyes softened as he continued to look at her. He gave a small kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a moment before slowly straightening up once more, already seeing the entrance to the town. "Sleep well, my cute ray of sun."

As Sans entered town, Papyrus came running to his direction with a worried look on his face. "Sans, where did you and Frisk go?" he said in a demanding tone. Frisk had been gone for a while and now disappeared again with Sans just when she had just rejoined the group. Sans better have a good explanation for this.

"Just went out to get her clothes." Sans replied as he stopped right in front of his brother. "She forgot to take them back from someone who was nice enough to give her spare clothes because she got her previous ones wet. But when we got there, they were nowhere to be seen and just left the clothes on a piece of palm tree leaf all neatly folded. It was really something."

"Oh, that is something. A mysterious individual has saved a damsel in distress of wet garments."

"Yeah, nice of them to _di-stress_ her, right Paps?" Sans smiled as he wriggled his boney eyebrows, snickering a bit at his brother's slowly changing facial features.

Papyrus looked at him in annoyance. "Very funny, Sans." he said in an irritated tone. Honestly, he is impossible to deal with at times, his elder brother.

"Aw, come on. I'm just _carrying_ that stress off your shoulders." Sans said, smiling even wider.

"Alright, that is enough." Papyrus said in a dismissed tone as he massage his throbbing temple at his brother's behavior.

"Oh, Frisk is already asleep." Toriel came close to them and looked at her adoptive daughter slumbering in peace.

"Hey there Toriel, I've _goat_ your adoptive daughter right here. She seems to like my smell so much that she instantaneously fell asleep." Sans answered back, turning his puns to her direction instead to see how well she handles them.

"Is that so? But surely she fainted because you are so _odor-able_." she replied back which was very unexpected. To think the so called queen of the monsters was into giving puns as well, who knew? At least there was something they can actually agree with.

"My king, what has befallen this island?" Papyrus looked up to the heavens in agony. "Before it was just my brother, then that weird disease and now the queen has the same pun hobby as Sans? Dear creator, please help us!"

Lilac noticed them chatting and stealthily came towards Sans. She wove her hands around his neck and pressed her body againts his back. "Hello there, Sansy my sweet." she whispered sweet words to his ears as he stood on his spot.

Sans noticed her even before she had her arm around his neck, but he was being careful not to wake Frisk up if he so happens to move from his spot. "Lilac please, not right now. I am preoccupied as of the moment." He replied to her his head looking straight ahead as he closed his eyes tired of this kind of interaction with her every now and then.

Lilac looked at Frisk who was dreaming on Sans' arms. She frowned and looked at him from where she was, "Sans, just give her to your brother and let's play a little. There, at the woods," Lilac rubbed herself on Sans and gave a little purr, "in the dark."

Sans closed his eyes and breathed, he looked at Papyrus and he nodded. "I've got it, brother." Papyrus came and grabbed Lilac, dragging her away from Frisk and Sans.

Lilac struggled to get herself free from Papyrus but his grip was too firm to loosen even a bit. She growled and looked at Sans, "Sans, you can't resist my allure forever!"

"Sorry Lilac. If I have not taken a liking to your advances then, I would still not do so today or any other day. Especially now." He looked at Frisk and smiled.

"No... You wouldn't." She grimaced at the sight. "How could you! After all I've done for you... you would just push me aside!"

"I know what you have done for me and I appreciate your efforts a lot. But please understand that I have my own feelings and my own mind." He looked up, to think of a reply. When he let his head fall back to look at her, he smiled at her apologetically. "So let us both do ourselves a favor and stop this foolishness." Lilac's mouth hung agape and her eyes filled with the look of betrayal and rage. Even if the case of their relationship was like that, Sans still held a certain feeling of friendship towards the woman. So seeing her actually mad at him is saddening. "Lilac, if there was another way to end this easily and painlessly I would do that instead, but this is already getting out of hand. I only wish for us to be friends and nothing more. You deserve someone who can return the same feelings of love to you but I am not that monster. I can never be that monster."

A black smoke slowly entered her body from her feet without anybody noticing. An eerie voice then whispered in Lilac's mind, _'Yes, hate him. Hate him for what he did to you. Fuel that rage and make it into power. Destroy that woman that he calls his ray of sun.'_ She glared at Sans even more, this was unforgivable... utterly unforgivable! "I am not through with you Sans. You and that woman!" she jabbed Papyrus' ribs and stormed off to the buildings, slowly fading from their sight.

"Do you really think that was really necessary, Sans?" Papyrus rubbed at his ribs as he asked his brother about his actions.

"It had to stop at some point. I'm surprised Frisk didn't wake up after all that clamor, though." Sans looked at her and was amazed by how soundly she slept, undisturbed with all the commotion happening.

"She must be really tired. We should better get her to bed." Toriel suggested and both agreed that it was the best action to take before anything else happens.

A shadow looked at them from the darkness of the forest. "Frisk..." they said and continued to look at the four as Sans carried Frisk to the brothers' home, Papyrus and Toriel behind them.

.

.

.

 _The night the citizens woke up after the Blue Skulls' attack._

Frisk's mother woke up on the floor of the church and saw that it was already dark outside. Her body ached all over and when she touched her head, she could feel a small bump there where the pirate had hit her before. She noticed a figure beside her and quickly crawled over and cradled his head on her lap. "Dear, are you okay?"

Frisk's father groaned and held his head, waking up to the sound of his wife's worried voice. "Yes, a bit sore but I'm fine." he said as he tried to get up, his wife supporting him as he did.

Once the mother of groom got up, she frantically ran to her son's side trying to wake him up."Son! Son are you alright? Are you hurt or even injured in any way?" As the son was coming to, she helped him sit up as he tried to steady himself.

The groom patted her mother's hand, "I'm fine, mother. Just got bruised is all." he said as the part of his body that the pirates hit throbbed against his clothing.

The grandmother of the groom spoke once she has composed herself on a bench, "I knew this was a bad setup to begin with. We shouldn't have agreed to let my grandson go on with this ceremony." she looked at Frisk's parents with accusing eyes before looking at the grooms father to make her point clear to the man.

One of the bridesmaids, the groom's cousin came running to the assembled group at the front of the altar in a panic. Still panting she said what she the news Frisk's parents feared. "Uncle, the bride is missing! She's not in her room."

The grandfather of the groom shook his head at the news. "She might have already been taken by those sea burglars. She's already a lost cost." Everyone clearly disappointed stayed silent in thought of what they should do or say next with regards to the unfortunate event.

Frisk's father spoke first, not wanting to put up with the silence any further without any proper action done to make the situation turn in their favor. "Can't we at least ask for help from the guards? Have them help us look for her?"

"Yes, yes. Use your connections. They might still be somewhere near the area. We can still catch up to them." Frisk's mother seconded as she feared what might happen to them if the engagement were to be cancelled this late in the game.

The groom's father spoke in behalf of their family and their concerns with regards to the matter and how they would proceed with it. "It will take about a day to get to them. By that time, they will already be far off to who knows where."

"Yes, and even if they were to be able to catch up to them, they would most likely decline the request of rescuing someone from a group of pirate monsters. They wouldn't be dumb enough to risk their lives for someone of low importance." the mother of the groom agreed to her husband's way of thinking, looking at Frisk's parents in disgust at their attempts futile attempts of making them agree to their terms.

"But, she's the bride of your son? Surely she is of utmost importance." Frisk's father pleaded as he went to the grooms parents hoping that they reconsider. This was their last shot at the good life and they were not about to let that go without trying.

The father of groom only looked at them in pity, "Not anymore." but even if he pitied the couple, he was not about to take a risk that did not favor them in the slightest. "The bride is gone anyways so there is nothing left to do here. The wedding is cancelled. Good luck with your life ahead, if you'll have any more after this that is."

Frisk's parents' face grimed as one by one, the occupants of the church left leaving the both of them dumbfounded. When they finally found their strength, they ran outside as fast as they could to plead once more to the groom and his family to rethink their decision one more time but they were already far off and can no longer hear their cries of importune. They then turned to the people of the streets to ask for their help in search for their daughter but all of them declined in fear of the pirates that had casually walked their streets a few hours ago. The parents, losing all sense of rationality like they did when their first born ran away with that foreign prince, ran to the person that they knew could at least make those pirate scum regret their decision of coming to their town.

The witch greeted them with open arms as the couple once again entered her dominion. "Welcome, loyal patrons. How may I serve you this fine evening?" she smiled as they came closer to her table.

Frisk's mother was the first to speak this time. "We'd like to put the pirates who took our daughter in misery." This was their final shot and it was all ruined by those pirate scum. How are they going to survive now that their money bank has been bagged and carried out to sea beyond their reach.

The witch's eyes narrowed a bit at the couples greediness. "That kind already has a curse put upon them. Would you like to put another?" She inquired further, trying to know if the couple knew what they were asking for. This was their second visit after all and everything had a price.

"That's right. We'd like them to suffer a great deal for ruining our chances out of our shitty life." Frisk's father was itching with revenge. This was the least they could do to those impudent pirates that mocked them by taking their daughter as a prize. _Those bastards will get their just deserts soon enough._

The witch crossed her arms and thought for a moment before opening her mouth to speak once more. "Well then, how's about I make a special offer?"

"What kind of offer?" Frisk's mother asked, skeptical about the exchange they were now having. They weren't actually offered this kind of treatment the first time so she was being careful, expecting a ludicrous offer.

The witch smiled again and explained herself, "Two wishes granted for my most loyal customers of course. To give suffering to those pirates who dare give you grief and to free you from the miserable life." The couple excused themselves for a moment and discussed between them the possibilities of accepting her offer. When they have finally come to a decision, both nodded and the old woman stood up from where she sat, going up to them till they were one person apart. She held one of each of their hands and chanted. "They will have their grief brought to them soon enough. That race already had a prophecy brought on them from centuries of old. And you both made that prophecy real through your greed. The fate of both of you however is of another concern." She removed her grip from their hands as she backed a few steps away from them. "It's time to collect the full payment." A black smoke then appeared behind them and entered their bodies.

They started coughing as their eyes reddened as blood flowed from every hole they had in their bodies — from their ears, eyes, nose, mouth. "Wh-whaps happemin po us?" Frisk's father covered his mouth as he coughed while trying to voice out his thoughts. Every part of their body is hurting and they felt that all life and power they had was slowly being drained away.

"Collecting your debt of course." the witch said simply as she looked at the both of them with a bit of humor in her eyes. "That blood from before was a way of summoning the beast and a way of finding the both of you again if you ever decide to run away from your debt."

"Bis bwasn't the bode of payment bwe saib bwe'd give you!" the mother chocked as she fell on her knees trying to remove the liquid in her mouth preventing her to breathe or even speak.

"Well you didn't specifically ask how this deal was going to be paid, now did you? Since it has been lacking in strength for a while now, I think it's about time it regained some of it, don't you agree? Another part of the contract you had willingly applied in." She sat on her chair once more. "Don't get me wrong, you've brought this upon yourselves." The couples lifeless bodies, all drained of blood and power lied limp on her floor after the smoke had vanished from their bodies and went to do its business once again. "Honestly, the cleanup afterwards is the tedious of all when it comes to this business." She smiled, "Hmm, I think I'll have stew later." and she went back to reading her book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

Light came into the house from the open window. Rays of the sun touched Frisk's face as she slept, making her wake from her peaceful slumber. She looked around the new scenery; it seemed that they did not sleep at the ship after all. The room was simple; it had the bed she was currently on placed horizontally beside the window, a small table placed near the bed with a vase filled with assorted flowers, wardrobe at the right side of the room, and a hanging mirror with a small cabinet just below it beside the door. The walls were made of wood, so was the floor and everything else for that matter. She got out of bed and went out of the room after fixing her unruly hair with the help of the mirror and a comb she found inside the small cabinet.

When she was out, her jaw dropped at the sight of the rest of the house. They had a small chandelier enclosed by a round cage on the ceiling at the center of the room. "Oh, hey sunshine, you're already up." Sans greeted her while sitting on a chair in the dining area.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that? You usually wake up a minute before supper." she walked towards him and seated herself on the chair beside him. Their dining and living area were placed in the same huge space making the two flow with each other.

"Nah, I got a good night's rest last night so I might as well get up early today." he placed the rim of the cup he was holding to his lips and drank some of its contents. The whole house was rather spacious for just two people to live in. Her head jolted up, noticing something different.

Frisk looked around, "Where's Papyrus and mother?" she asked suddenly realizing that it was only him and her in the room.

"Oh, they're outside walking. They said that fresh morning air is good for the body so they went down together. I stayed behind so that you won't be surprised as to who's house you slept in... _and_ I was lazy too, so yeah." he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a cheeky grin.

She looked at him, eyes slanted. "The latter one makes more sense for you."

"Sorry, a habit is a habit." he shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin. "By the way, I forgot to tell you yesterday. You look beautiful in that dress." He smiled at her, making her blush.

"That was an unnecessary comment." she puffed her cheeks at his sudden praise. She was a person not used to such and him making a comment like that was making her feel self-conscious.

He noticed her discomfort but continued with his trail of thought. "Why? Are you not pleased when someone praises you or do you just like to flaunt it instead?" he asked, his eyes raised in amusement. This was a show of love. He had to ready her for what might happen in the near needs to get used to comments like this or she might get so flustered that she could faint in an attempt to hide her embarrassed face from the constant adoration while backed into a corner one day. She'd get in real trouble if that were to happen and he smiled a humorless smile, looking up to the ceiling as his pupils disappeared into the darkness of his eye sockets.

Sans' accusations were so wrong that it made her shake her head in disapproval. She wasn't the type of person to want to take others attention to herself. "It's not that. I just feel abashed by your sudden compliment." she said in her defense. Since they were not as familiar with each other just yet she wants to make him see her side in the argument.

He looked at her again, going back to his usual self as he nodded to her. "I kind of noticed. That's why I will have to give you compliments every now and then until you are used to the constant praise." She forced a smile on her face. Knowing Sans, he would just go with what he thinks and disregard her feeling of uneasiness. "Since you are up, let's go take a walk outside as well." placing the now empty cup on the table, he offered a hand to her. "Shall we?" he asked and she smiled at him, her shyness long forgotten.

"Let's." she replied and placed her hand on his as they descended the stairs to the ground below, Sans helping her down all the while. Once down, they saw that there were a few people already up and going about their own business. Some were sweeping out the dust from their shops and homes, some putting up the signs of their stalls and the others that were busy cleaning up the left over trash from last night's festivities. "It really was an enjoyable night." Frisk commented as she remembered everything that had happened the evening before.

"Yeah, it was a pretty eventful one as well." Sans placed his hands inside his pockets, closing his eyes and breathing in the morning air.

Looking at the mess from the night before she was reminded of the fight between Sans and Rod. She looked at Sans and hesitated a little to ask her question but went on with it anyway. "Are you and Rod okay now?"

"Of course." He opened his eyes and looked at her as if she were asking about something with an already obvious answer. "What happened before is something that's natural for us. A dispute would come about from time to time. It's how we cope with each other. Some days they get the guts to defy me, but it's easily resolved in that same day. That's just how we are, don't take it seriously."

She nodded to him in understanding. "Alright, but I have been curious since yesterday." She looked at him with eyes that longs for answers. "What _is_ the purpose of the festival that took place yesterday night?"

"Oh, that? Since most of the townspeople are pirates or traders, we don't see our relatives very often. So we made a decision to choose a day in which we can all come together and tell what had happened to us on the days we do not see each other. We have not been able to attend the previous one so we made sure that this time we don't miss it. It's really important to take care of friendly relations with the populous." Frisk nodded at his statement. They decided to walk along the road. The townsfolk greeted them a good morning with warm smiles as they did the same. It continued on until they passed by a spider woman who had little and a not so little spider minions.

The woman wore a red and crimson long sleeved Victorian dress. She had been talking in a delightful manner with Grillby who was in a lot more casual attire than his uniform. Sans blithely strode on towards the two and they greeted him, glad that he could join them. Sans ushered Frisk to come closer and she scurried towards them, placing herself at Sans' side. The woman smiled at her and she bowed her head in greeting. "You must be Frisk. Grillby told me about you and you're not so romantic meeting with Sans." Sans glared at her but she just brushed him off, she placed her hand in front her offering a handshake. Frisk took it gladly and shook her hand, "My name is Muffet, a travelling merchant, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, miss Muffet." She answered.

Grillby placed a hand on Muffet's shoulder. "Muffet told me that she had encountered a ship of illegal pirates and tried to take her cargo by force, but she fended them off as quickly as they came with her crew of spiders." he said impressed with her on which Muffet placed a hand on his in appreciation.

"But their captain looked somewhat possessed." Muffet said in worry. "He seems to be victim to the wondering curse that roams the waters for quite a while now." Grillby pulled her close to comfort her. Muffet nuzzled closer to his torso.

"That is quite troubling." Frisk said putting a hand to her chest. But as she did she saw Lilac waving from the corner of her eye. She tried to reach for Sans to tell that Lilac was calling to him but Lilac waved her hands and shook her head in disagreement. Lilac then pointed to her. When Frisk pointed to herself for confirmation from the skeletal woman she nodded her head. She did not know why Lilac wanted to talk to her out of all who were there. Shouldn't it be Sans she'd want to talk to instead? Noticing that the three were busy, she excused herself from the current discussion without making a formal statement that she would do so. She went to where Lilac was just two buildings away from where she originally was with the rest. The others seem busy enough so she can maybe slip in again once she knows what Lilac wanted to tell her as if she was there the whole time. "Did you wish to speak with me, miss Lilac?"

Lilac hesitated for a moment before she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, I wish to offer my apologies with regards to last night's events."

Frisk cocked her head to the side. Apologize, what for? She does not remember anything the woman had done to her that deserves an apology. "Why are you apologizing? You have not wronged me in any way last night, though."

Lilac remembered that Frisk was asleep when she and Sans fought because of her. She looked to the side down and grunted. She twisted her head to look at Frisk again, smiling with an apologetic face. "You were unconscious before when me and Sans fought... because of you. After a while, I felt awful. You never really did anything wrong to me. I just got so jealous and over reacted. I mean, Sans would never like you in any way, right?"

Frisk was stunned for a moment. What Lilac said was true, she was really nothing but a stranger that he liked to tease. But even if that was true, why was she disappointed? She was just a stowaway, nothing but a female company for the captain and his crew. A group of men would get bored without female companionship, surely that was the only reason. The saying that Sans needed a bride sooner than later was just for flattery. Before she did not know if she should be flattered of the fact that she was not given back after he saw her. Now she was just outright shocked, amazed by her own mind. She should have already known this because of their line of work, but she could not shake the feeling that the men had been true to their actions and feelings. Her mind and heart are in a bought now as to which among them has the truth in their grasp.

Frisk bowed her head in confusion and sadness, feeling the weight of the truth presented in front of her. The sides of Lilac's lips were tugged turning into a sly smile as she relished on Frisk's conflicting emotions. This was good, this was what she needed. "Your emotions seem to be in a disagreement." She mentioned, her sly smile replaced by a curious one when Frisk turned her head to look at her. "Why don't I show you my special place when Sans ignores me? It's a good place to let off some steam, I go there all the time to vent all my anger. It's in the forest, just enough distance that they won't hear you shouting cusses meaning you can vent your anger however you want. What do you say?" she urged the question further. Knowing how confused Frisk is right now, the answer is already definite. Frisk nodded her head to her suggestion and Lilac hopped in delight. Her eyes twinkled as she held on to Frisk's hand and led her into the forest. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Frisk and Lilac had finally arrived at an abandoned house inside the forest. It looked like it was a few years old since it still had that home like feel to it. "Welcome to my secret getaway." She waved her hand to show the entire house as they walked in. The interior was simple. It had a hammock instead of a bed with a blanket, a small wooden table and a chair, a small hanging cabinet just above the table with little amounts of plates, silverware and a small pot. It had dust and webs all over and yet not so much, maybe because Lilac went here more often than she should. Lilac turned her head towards her, "Alright since we're here, we could-"

"Sans you bumbling fool, you should have left me at my home instead than tease me to death! I'm not a plaything you dunderhead!" Frisk shouted her feelings and lungs out. That male set of bones. If it was not just because of her morals in life she would have already given him a piece of her mind.

Lilac stood there shocked at what she did. She just eyed her all the while even after she had already finished. Frisk felt the silence between them grow and she suddenly felt embarrassed at what she did. She played with her fingers a she slowly laughed. She heard clapping and when she looked up, Lilac was applauding her with a big proud smile. "That's good. Why don't I give it a whirl as well?" They began shouting every frustration in life they could think of as time went by. "Wow that really caught me off guard." She stopped and placed her hands to her hips, "You've earned yourself a point in my book. Turns out you're not so pampered up after all!"

"I'm actually not." Frisk said, "You see, our family is actually poor. My parents, knowing that it was like that made us work hard to learn proper etiquette and how to become the perfect wife - buying clothes with the money me and my sister earn just so that it would make us seem like one of the wealthy. They wanted me and my sister to marry into a rich family so that we can achieve the true status we always pretended to be. But the engagement they planned for my sister never worked since she was able to escape before it were able to come into fruition. She was not able to bring me with her for our parents got to me before she could drag me out of our home. The noble that my sister was to wed became my betroth and was my parents final shot to the rich life since they do not know when my sister would come back to get me. I had no real friends at all except for my sister. She was the only thing that was true throughout my childhood. But instead of my sister, Sans' crew took me instead and so here I am."

"You had it bad, huh?" Lilac couldn't help but feel sympathetic with the woman who was her rival. Compared to Frisk Lilac had a better life - have great friends and family and has the freedom to do whatever she wishes to do. This was not part of what she had intended at all. She had to distract herself, "But do you love him?"

"Sans? I don't actually know." She looked up in thought. "I like him but not enough to actually love him. He's nice and funny but everyone I've met so far is like that as well so I don't know what to feel about him." she looked at her again, a smile on her face. Even now she still wasn't sure as to what to feel about the captain but annoyance because of his continuous teasing. But if she really thought about the possibility... could she really?

"I see... I've loved him ever since I laid my eyes on him." Lilac looked up as they sat on the hammock. "They were actually not a resident of this place, maybe their father or mother did? I never actually met his folks, they would just leave the brothers here from time to time and leave again after coming back to pick them up a few days later. The others say that their parents were scouted by the royal family a long time ago, but Sans and Papyrus never said anything clear about their life. That goes to show that we don't actually know anything about them, just the small details we hear from the older folks who knew the parents." She brushed her hair as the hammock swayed back and forth slowly. "I don't actually know why, but his very essence seems to attract my soul in a way words cannot describe. I don't know him yet I love him, that secretive attractive skeleton." She groaned, "I just hate it that he ignores me all the time!"

"You are incredible, miss Lilac." Frisk said in admiration. Lilac who's eyes looked at nowhere, contemplating about her relationship with Sans, turned her head to look at Frisk. This was not something she expected to hear from her. "Being so bold about how you feel about him is very admirable. Though I think you should tone down with your approach a bit."

Lilac looked at her in incredulity, like what she had said was a complete and utter nonsense. "Tone it down you say? That is outrageous! How I truly feel, everything must be carried through to him. Nothing must be left out." Crossing her arms, she looked at Frisk in spite.

Frisk's head accumulated a small amount of sweat. Maybe it was because she was sitting where there was a small hole in the ceiling or the fact that she enraged Lilac. She raised her hands in defense, trying to dissuade the girl into unleashing her wrath upon her. "Please hear me out. All I'm saying is that maybe you should develop a friendly relationship with him first and then slowly progress into a more romantic one. Developing his fondness of you rather than just giving it all and making him dislike you instead. I think that you know by now that your strategy doesn't work on him. It seems that Sans doesn't like a woman who is too clingy." She looked at her, trying to see how Lilac would react before she continued. The woman went silent and after a while slowly nodded her head, Frisk smiled and picked up to where she left off. "Since you don't know him as much yet, try to get to know him better - his likes and dislikes and what not. And don't make yourself readily available. Men like a little challenge, or so my mother told me. My real mother that is."

Lilac contemplated on what Frisk said. She was right, all her bluntness for the past years have done nothing but push Sans further away from her, making her relationship with him a one sided one. Surely a more subtle approach would be a more appropriate action with the man. She beamed at Frisk, nodding in agreement. Surely this should work, surely. She held Frisk's hand, "Thank you so much. I would surely put your advice into action-"

 _'What are you doing?'_ A voice rang in her head. ' _I thought we had already agreed with our course of action. What is this? Are we getting friendly now?'_

She removed her hold on Frisk hand and retreated a bit, holding her hands to her chest. "Please, stop. I don't want to continue with it anymore."

"Miss Lilac?" Frisk asked confused. Weird, she hasn't said anything to her yet so what is she talking about? She looked as Lilac held her head tightly, shaking her head furiously as if she didn't want to hear anything. What's gotten into her?

 _'I see. You are just like the others. No matter_ _...'_ the voice seemed to smile in her head. ' _All you need is a little more persuasion.'_

Lilac held herself close as she trembled on her spot. "Get away..." her voice was but a whisper, almost inaudible that Frisk had to strain her ears in order to hear it.

Frisk got concerned, "Miss Lilac, are you alright?" Frisk came closer to check if Lilac needed any help. She was acting strangely and she thought that she was experiencing pain somewhere and needed quick medical attention.

"I said get away!" Lilac screamed as she was beginning to be enveloped with a pink light. The burst of magic was so strong that Frisk was thrown to a wall. The pink light was clashing with the black magic. It was a momentary battle before the black light overcame the other. Lilac's body began taking another form and it frightened Frisk.

* * *

Sans searched everywhere but he could not find her. Suddenly he heard a crash somewhere a little distance from where he was. He somehow knew that it came from the abandoned house deep inside the forest. He had this feeling of unease in his chest that he could not get rid of. He hoped that he was wrong and that she was okay somewhere else.

Inside the house, a looming figure towered over Frisk. Lilac was now gruesomely deformed beyond recognition. Her white pupils were gone, replaced by red ones that shouted murder. Black goop spurt from her eyes and mouth and spilled to her cheeks and chin. Her pink magic turned to black and red. Her arms extended and her hands became huge with sharper ends. She had a menacing smile all the while. She reached out to Frisk, using her now red and black magic to lure her closer. "Come here, sweetie. I promise I won't hurt you." Her smile grew, "We're just going to have a little fun."

Frisk lost control over her mind and body as Lilac's magic entered her system. With all her defenses down, she was now a mindless puppet ever so willing to obey Lilac's every command. "Yes, that would be quiet lovely." Frisk smiled and came closer to her. "Are we going to dance?" she said groggily, her eyes drooping down as she looked up.

"Of course. That _is_ my specialty, no?" she held Frisk's extended hand, "Let's play the dance of death." She made her sleep and lifted Frisk's hand, hoisting her up slightly into the air. She stretched her free arm backwards as she prepared to strike. As she swung her hand for the kill, the door slammed open and a bone hit her on her side as she was thrown to the wall. Sans used his magic to move Frisk into his arms. She screeched and twisted in pain at the attack that she took. She hurriedly removed it from her side, screaming loudly as she finally pulled it out. She stared at her unknown assailant and glared when she saw that it was Sans. "Do not get involved where you are not welcome!"

Sans smiled. "My presence is more than acceptable being that the woman you were about to murder is mine." even with a smiling face she cannot deny the venom he had placed in every word that left his mouth.

She scowled at him. "I was yours too, I've always been yours. Yet why won't you understand that I was only doing this because I love you?" She cannot understand why he cannot understand her. Can't he realize that it was him and will always be for him?

He scoffed, "This isn't love anymore, Lilac. This is pure madness." He gritted his teeth at her. This was beyond what he thought she would do. "Do you think that I would love you because of what you did here? I can't even look at you in a friendly light ever again."

Lilac cried, her tears falling in a fit of jealousy and hatred. "You are selfish Sans, selfish!"

"You're the only one doing such a thing." Lilac growled and shot through the air, trying to target Frisk again. Sans teleported to the other side of the room and looked at Lilac, eyes pleading. "Lilac, please. Stop this nonsense already. I don't want to hurt you!"

"You already did, Sans." she said and clawed at the roof of the house, making the debris fall. Sans dodged it on time and teleported to another corner of the house. He doesn't want to teleport elsewhere or else the other residents of the island would get involved. But when he appeared again, Lilac was there which took him by surprise. If it was just her magic before then she wouldn't have been able to attain such a feat. She shoved him to a wall that made parts of the roof fall on him as she took Frisk from his grasp in a swift motion. "I won't stop until I have killed this woman!" she shouted as she attempted to claw at Frisk again.

Only able to move one of his hands, he targeted her soul. "I'm sorry, Lilac." He shut his eyes and threw a bone attack on her. Lilac was too distracted with wanting to kill Frisk that she didn't notice the attack until it was too late. She screamed in agony and her grip loosened on Frisk, releasing her in the process. Sans caught her with his magic and brought her to him.

Papyrus came into the house, panting. "Sans, I heard screaming and saw your magic so I came as fast as I could." He looked at his brother who was trembling, teary eyed. He saw that he was looking at the deformed monster lying on the floor struck with bones. "My king, what had happened here?" he audibly questioned as he looked back at his brother.

"Paps... can you carry Frisk for me, please?" Papyrus obliged and took her from his grasp. Sans walked towards the body and knelt beside it. Slowly, the deformed body turned back to normal. Lilac coughed, heaving heavily. Sans carefully turned her around and cradled her on his lap.

"Sans...?" she looked at him through bleary eyes as her tears slowly fell on her cheeks. "Sans, I... I am very... sorry." she said in a hushed voice, trying her best to talk to him.

"Shhh, it's alright Lilac. You were just possessed by that demon. You didn't do anything wrong." He sighed and continued, voice shivering. "I am the one who should be saying sorry. If I had known of another way to free you–"

"I did do something wrong. I hated you for never loving me and for loving someone else. All the feelings of longing and jealousy, mixed with the hatred that I felt just exploded into an ugly mess... and the demon used it." Her shaky hand cupped his cheek, crying harder making her have a coughing fit. She looked at him with sad eyes, "We never found a cure to this. The only way that you could have stopped me was to kill me and I thank you for it. Too bad, I was actually warming up to her already. Yet this had to happen..." She grabbed onto his shirt, sniffling as she tried her best to stop her tears. "I'm happy that I get to die by your own hands. Please tell her that I am truly sorry. I just wish that we had become friends in different circumstances..." She inhaled deeply and exhaled letting all the air out, her limp hands falling on her torso.

"Lilac...?" his voice broke and he started crying as her body slowly turned into ash.

Frisk opened her eyes at the sound of Sans' cries. She felt that she was being carried and looked up to see Papyrus who was staring at his brother with a mournful look. She looked at Sans again and asked, "Sans... what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Sans looked up from where he was. When he turned his head to look behind him, he saw Frisk wide awake looking sad. "Paps," he started and looked back down again, staring at the dust that was left of Lilac, "can you bring Frisk home? I need a moment by myself for a while."

Papyrus just nodded at him although Sans could not see with his back facing them. He turned on his heels leaving Sans alone to mourn for a lost friend. Frisk peered from Papyrus' side to Sans who was all alone inside the broken abandoned home. "What, happened to miss Lilac?"

He paused a moment, thinking of how best to tell her what had befallen the graceful dancer. He kept a steady tone, but his face gave away what he was actually feeling – the look of a person grieving for a lost soul as he answered her, "She has moved on to a better place."

"Oh dear, no." complete shock filled her face as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Where... is she then? When I woke, I was not able to see her inside the house. I merely saw Sans crying on the floor beside a pile of ash, holding up an object to his chest." Papyrus looked at her, his eyes seemingly hinting her on something. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung in realization. "She became... dust?" Papyrus only nodded to her question and continued to traipse through the woods to town.

* * *

"It wasn't just a curse then?" now fully awake, she asked Papyrus of what had transpired inside the abandoned house and was told of what he had concluded to have happened. She new what had happened in the beginning but after Lilac had used her magic on her, she was oblivious to the events that came after it. What she heard, what became of Lilac made her hug the pillow she was holding tightly in sorrow. They were just getting to know each other, slowly being able to confide with one another. They were only starting be be friends.

"Yes, a demon was released because of a scroll, a scroll so old that we don't know if it was of monster or human scroll origin." He told her as they sat on the living area's sofa. Toriel was still outside. She was being newly acquainted with Muffet when Papyrus suddenly disappeared. When she saw him again with Frisk she saw Frisk's tired state that made her worry. But upon the request of Papyrus to talk with Frisk in private for a while, she left with Grillby and Muffet to see what help she can give them. Sans on the other hand was not back yet. "The ones who knew the rest of what happened and why the scroll was found and tampered with do not wish to make their identities known. The ones that are recognized though are the king and the royal scientist which would not tell anything further than what you already know. Not everybody knows about that small piece of information as well."

 _So Papyrus does not know that his brother has the knowledge of what the contents of the said scroll are and that their father was the one who found it._ She thought to herself. "I'm not particularly sure if I should be happy that I know these bits. I think it would have been better not to know."

"Yes, I quite agree to that kind of reasoning. Though having the privilege to learn this little secret is still quite helpful. Who knows, if a certain individual who happens to know about it stumbles upon a cure for this horrid scourge then it would be quite beneficial for everyone." Frisk gave an accent to his reply in apperception. They then heard footsteps going up the stairs to the house. Sans came into view, hands in his pockets and head ducked low. His face was unreadable so she can't see if he grieves still for the dead woman.

"We're leaving. I'll go get my things." He said flatly and went to the room she was in before. So that was Sans' room. She was suddenly hit with the realization that she slept on his bed that was strangely big enough for two people. Did they perhaps, sleep together? She blushed at the thought and bowed her head, playing with her fingers in an attempt to calm herself, the previous subject forgotten for the moment.

Papyrus noticed her change of behavior. He noticed that her gaze followed Sans until he got to his room before she acted the way she did. He grinned when he had caught on to what she was thinking. "Do not worry. He has the decency to sleep in the living room instead."

Frisk's head shot out and she whipped her head to look at him, her blush deepening with his statement. "I-I was not-!"

"I won't tell, I promise." He put a finger on his boney lips and winked at her. She heaved a sigh and mouthed a thank you to him. He patted her head in consolation and laughed. She didn't appreciate him finding amusement in her situation but still joined in his fit of enjoyment. When Sans came out, they stopped. Laughing in his presence for now would be very insulting.

"Frisk, can you come inside my room for a moment?" Frisk was startled at that and so was Papyrus. Did he somehow hear their conversation? She was sure that they had spoken about it in a low voice. She stood up reluctant, peering to Papyrus searching for some sort of assistance from the skeleton. With his mood like this, she was a bit scared of what would happen when she finally entered Sans' room. He smiled at her apologetically, not knowing what to say to help Frisk on her situation.

As she entered the room with ease, Sans shut the door behind him. He made her sit on the bed, following soon after her. They sat there for a moment, quiet and unmoving. The silence was deafening her ears. She wasn't used to this kind of interaction with him. The silence between them was usually calm and pleasant, now it just seemed disturbed and distant. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but she instead gasped and almost fell by the sudden force. "Sans?"

Sans hugged her tightly, shivering as tears gradually fell on the fabric of her top. "Can I just... hold you like this for a while? I still have a lot of tears to let out." Frisk was still for a moment. She breathed and let her hands wrap around Sans' torso, patting him on the back comfortingly. "She was a friend..."

"I know, Sans." They stayed there for quite some time. She let him say everything he wanted to say, only giving a response when needed. And after a while, he slowly calmed down. He withdrew from their hug and wiped his tears with his shirt.

He smiled at her, "Thank you Frisk, I really needed that." She smiled at him, placing her hands on her lap. "I still need to fix my stuff, so you can go to Pap while I'm getting my gear ready." She calmly stood up, but before she left she cupped his cheeks and gave him a small peck on the forehead. When she had finally shut the door behind her, he touched the area where she kissed him. A small blush crept on his face and he smiled, "Thank you, sunshine."

* * *

"Come and visit when you can!" Fuku said after giving her a warm hug.

"We'd be sure to dress you up and make you our walking model again once you do." Kate seconded, settling on patting her on the shoulder instead of giving her a hug like what Fuku did. She laughed nervously as she considered in her mind the option of not going back to their store and would prefer to meet them away from the said establishment.

Grillby being the next one to say his farewell shook her hand. "Be sure to take care of yourself." Grillby said, "Being with a bunch of hooligans will be a real handful."

"I heard that, Grillby." Sans glared at his friend. Grillby jut smirked at him, not giving him a straight answer.

"Our meeting has been swift but you are a joy to talk with during that short while." Muffet said with a smile, giving her a quick hug before returning to Grillby's side.

Frisk smiled back. "You were as well. I would love to have a taste of your cooking again." Frisk was given the chance to come and have a taste of her cooking. She had brought some with her when they accompanied Toriel back to the skeleton brother's home. Her baked goods - though it had odd ingredients were quite delicious.

"I'll cook for you if we happen to meet again." Muffet offered which Frisk accepted without second thoughts.

"My human friend, I wish you safe travels!" Papyrus wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her from the ground and swung her from side to side. Everyone laughed while she was getting so dizzy that she could spew what she had eaten at supper. She excused herself after saying her farewells to everyone and went on board, Toriel following soon afterwards after finishing up saying her own goodbyes.

"We're all set to sail." Gabriel shouted to the rest of the crew, climbing down from the shroud of the main mast. Roman on the foremast and David on the mizzenmast.

"Where's the captain, though?" Felix inquired noticing that their captain was nowhere on the ship.

"He's down there, talking to Papyrus, Grillby and Muffet." Rod pointed on the ground and continued tying the ropes after he did.

Papyrus placed a hand on Sans' shoulder, bidding him a good voyage ahead. "You be safe brother."

Sans did the same, placing a hand on Papyrus' shoulder smiling. "Yes Paps, I know. You too, keep safe."

"Of course, this is me we're talking about!" he gave a thumbs up, "I won't be coming to the Island of Nobility for a while. I'm on brake from my royal guard duties at the moment."

"Sans, don't forget about it." Muffet said to him, "It is expensive as it is rare, do take care of it." She winked at him and he smiled understanding what she had meant.

"I will." And so the ship drew out of the coast. The island grew smaller by the distance as they waved goodbye to the friends they won't be seeing for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

"Sans, do you like me?"

His drink came out of his mouth and nose, his eyes were starting to water. "What?" he wiped the spill off his face with his sleeve, "This is all so sudden... can I get back to you on that one?"

Frisk looked the other way in embarrassment. "I just had this feeling of doubt at the island that you don't really like me."

He cocked his head to the side at her response. "Why would you ever think of that?" Was she serious? After all the things they did together, after all the teasing and what not she's really going to ask that question?

Frisk fidgeted, hesitating to reply to him. "Because... Lilac said so?" she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see his reaction. After what had happened to Lilac, it was rude to even bring up the woman's name this soon on the voyage. She just had the nagging urge to ask. She was unable to sleep last night just thinking about it. She had to be certain otherwise it will only add up to the number of her insecurities.

"Sunshine," she shut her eyes even more, she hasn't seen his angry face yet and she was sure she would not want to see it at all. Her eyes opened when a hand gently patted her head. She looked up to see that his eyes were soft and his smile small yet sincere. She thought that he would rebuke her for bringing up memories of the woman's untimely death. "I like you, don't think otherwise." He said in a soft tone. "Lilac... has always been jealous of the women surrounding me and you are no exception to that. She's so clingy and possessive yet she didn't deserve what had happened."

With her doubts all gone from her mind, she smiled at him before looking down on the floor. "When we poured our hearts out on all our frustrations in life, we had a moment of understanding, and maybe friendship." She looked out at the sea, remembering their short-lived friendly interaction. "I really do admire her. Her free spiritedness, putting everything she had in what she wants to do... and I admire her bluntness of expressing her love for you." She laughed and Sans grimaced a little at the memory. "It's a bit too much but I laud her straightforwardness, saying what she really wants regardless if it would be rude, offending or not at all. I don't have the courage to do those things." Her gaze drifted up to him again, curiosity in her eyes. "Have you perhaps, felt any feelings for Miss Lilac that is almost close to any romantic feelings whatsoever?" Her eyes saddened, "I would wish to know, if it is alright, in her behalf that her effort wasn't for naught. That her feelings came through to you."

"Maybe... yes," he looked down, "I think it was when I was sick and couldn't leave bed for a few days. My crew wasn't around and so was Papyrus, he was over at the Island of Nobility at the time. Grillby's busy with his shop and so were Fuku and Kate. And you know about Muffet and her business, right?" Frisk nodded and he continued on his story. "No one other than them really had the guts to take care of me because the others were afraid of doing something wrong and I'd get mad at them for it." He smiled, "Well, them _and_ Lilac. I've gotten mad at Lilac for a lot of reasons you can think of knowing what she's like. Since she's already used to my furious state, she just went inside the house and took care of me. That day, I've started getting angry at her less. Softening a bit and letting her little flirtations slide – unless she's gone too far with it."

She smiled, "That is delightful to hear." she said.

He looked at her, "How about you, do you like me?" he was not sure if he wanted to know though. Knowing her, she would most likely think of it the other way than he was actually thinking. He was right on mark when he finally heard Frisk's answer.

"Of course I like you." She smiled and his soul skipped a beat at the answer. But the excitement faded when she continued, "Your crew, mother, Papyrus and everyone I've met so far. And of course my sister." He sighed and slumped in defeat. But he didn't expect what he heard next. "But as for your other assumption, I'll tell if you gain the courage to tell me the other way you feel about me as well." She smiled and stood up, going up to the forecastle.

His eyes turned blank and he stayed so still on his spot that he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He smirked as he took in a new batch of air. "Challenge accepted, sunshine." And he looked on for the next island, "But first I have to find the perfect moment."

* * *

They traveled every island there is within monster territory that were each occupied by their own unique denizens. The first two were the Land of the Living Skulls and the Terrene of Fire which was actually connected by a small land bridge, made sturdier by thick wood supports that came from the forest that was very much abundant on both islands.

The next one made her scream and run to Sans for comfort. He just laughed at her and placed an arm on her shoulder as they continued walking to the town of the Purlieu of the Wondering Souls. Her mother was a bit far off with the oldest crew members, specifically Corbel, Gabriel and David. She showed little fear and made sure to keep a composed face, but her body told otherwise. The buildings were neatly made yet eerily haunted, to be expected of an island housing ghosts and creepy dummies for its residents.

A certain ghost with an ear for music caught her eye, Napstablook. He was one of the acts for the night's show at the inn that they were staying before they leave the next morning. He played beautiful melodies despite being diffident about himself. She was granted the chance to have a chat with the bashful ghost and found out that his friend – Shyren, a fish-like monster – was about to go on the stage to do her performance. She sang beautifully yet like Napstablook, she had a case of shyness as well. Not really far off from her name, both she and Napstablook performed remarkably well on the platform set up by the owners of the fine establishment.

Shyren meekly came close to where they were. As they continued with their conversation with an extra company on board, they discovered that Napstablook had a cousin in the Motley Isle – the greatest entertainment place there is, so she was told by Shyren and Napstablook and confirmed by Sans and his crew. Mettaton was his cousin's name said the friendly seated specter on the other side of the table. Sans' crew was shocked and gaped at what they were hearing from him, except for Sans who was clearly friends with the two residents. He seems to be a regular visitor of the island, surely having a life away from the gang. Shyren said that Mettaton was really good at entertaining everybody even while he was still here living among them. So one day, the said celebrity took a gamble and went to the island known for its entertainment business. Luckily came across a scientist of the royal family and they became close friends through her stay at the entertainment island. She was kind enough to build him a body since with a body he can bring more means of entertainment to the table. Sans and his men had gone to one of his shows. He was good at his job but it was not exactly Sans' taste of enjoyment.

Shyren and Napstablook showed them around the area. Napstablook introduced his family who strangely were dummies, except for the younger ones. They explained that when they were old enough, they were granted the right to enter their own personalized dummy or whatever it may be to finally achieve a tangible form. When Frisk asked if Napstablook had a body yet, all of them kept quiet so Frisk did not pry any further. Shyren then guided them into a big establishment that displayed dummies from long ago in which their resident ghosts moved on to better, more stable dummies. Her fears with the dummies lessened with her constant interaction with them so seeing these now only made her admire their uniqueness. The next and last tour was the scariest one of all that made all of Frisk's new found courage disappear to the point of almost fainting. The Amalgamates reminded Sans of Lilac's possessed form. The huge building was one of the royal scientist's labs which she comes to visit once every three weeks. As they explored the area, Frisk has come to develop friendly relations with the deformed former monsters most especially the amalgamate the composed of both dog and frog monsters.

With the tour finally done they all went back to the inn. But before Frisk was able to go inside the building and have her needed rest, Napstablook called to her in a hushed manner and led her to a corner, making sure that no one has followed them. He was a bit hesitant at first but told her otherwise. He said that two humans had already come here before, siblings.

.

.

.

 _The male who was the oldest among the two was brave and protected his sibling from the Amalgamates that escaped the confinement facility. Yet the girl who was the youngest stopped her brother from hurting the creatures and found their way to town where the Amalgamates were calmed and returned to where they were supposed to be. The siblings, as if taken by the waters when their ship was attacked led them to the island they said, as if it was intentionally pulling them towards a monster's island. They were not convinced yet they took the siblings in with open arms since as what it had appeared before that they weren't there to cause any harm to them._

 _Napstablook admired the siblings from afar. He watched them as they befriended everyone in the island as well as the Amalgamates who had warmed up to them once misunderstandings were cleared out. The brother had friendly bouts with the citizens and the sister cooked meals and experimented on edible ingredients found all around and made the citizens try them. When it was his turn to be showed kindness, he shyly took a bite but did not taste anything, the food only going through him since he was not actually alive. The sister noticed this and said that it was alright though he could see that she was saddened. He felt bad and tried to find a body that would surely be able to taste her cooking._

 _The royal scientist who was responsible for making Mettaton's body came to the island for their monthly visit to see the Amalgamates conditions after being acquainted with the siblings. He asked if the scientist could make him a body like they did for Mettaton, a body that could taste and savor the dishes the kind human sister makes. The scientist took pity on him and started working on it right away. When the scientist came back after two days, they presented him a body that he was very hesitant to wear. But since he had requested the royal scientist to do something so insignificant as to make a body to be able to eat the kind human's cooking, he obliged and wore it. The next morning, he went to the kind sister who was shocked with the new visitor. He told her that it was him and everyone who was near gaped and congratulated him after the stunning revelation had been over. He continued interacting with everyone with his new body, having a friendly match with the brother and enjoying the delicious food that the sister prepares for them._

He showed Frisk to a basement, just beside the inn. He expertly moved through the maze-like piles of objects shoved inside and stopped at a figure that was covered with a long cloth, webs and dust accumulating on it. He uncovered it and showed her a human-like robotic body. The robot had he colors of black, white and light blue painted in the different parts of its body and a chest that had a blue heart encased in a silver box, white hair and a human-like face. It was the first time she had seen something like this and she stood in awe. Napstablook said that this was the body he had explained to her before and when she asked why he did not wear it anymore. He told her the reason.

 _One day, a strange occurrence had happened. One of the denizens started acting strangely and slowly transformed in an unsightly way as black liquid drooped from his eyes and mouth, attacking anyone within his range. The human brother bravely stopped the rampaging dummy and it became still, returning to its former form. When the dummy had awoken, it slowly pushed itself backward as it stared in horror at the brave human. The brother straightened himself up and looked at his sister, his eyes all black and dark liquid were coming out of his eyes and mouth as well. They all looked at him, terrified and were stoned on their places a he started to run to his sibling._

 _Napstablook gained courage and blocked his path to the younger sibling but he was punched out of the way with so much force that he was knocked out of consciousness. When he came to he saw a horrible sight, the youngest was drowning in the pool of her own blood while the brother was laughing, not only one voice but it sounded like it there were three different identities maniacally hollering together instead._ "I finally have two. Now for the next!" _a glowing green heart appeared from his sister, but as he was about to take it, Napstablook angrily attacked him with everything he had and the brave human collapsed on the floor. Napstablook came closer to where the siblings lay and saw that the brother was still breathing, and with the brave human's final breath, he thanked Napstablook and died. A glowing orange heart came out of him as well as black smoke. The smoke with its black vapor-like hands tried to take the two hearts but a fog brewed suddenly and after a while, the hearts disappeared. Screaming loudly in rage, the black smoke disappeared leaving the two lifeless bodies on the ground._

.

.

.

"We carried their bodies at the forested part of the island. And after that, we never brought up their names or even talked about them again. I hid this body of mine and never wore it afterwards, for it reminded me of them and how I came to kill a human. But we still visit their graves once a month, so that we may never forget the joy they had brought to our home. And I may never forget the girl who made me feel a lot more confident about myself, the one that I hold dear in my soul." Napstablook closed his eyes sighing as he bobbed his head low, memories flooding in and it hurt him.

Frisk felt sorry for him and she circled her arms around him, hugging the specter even though she cannot actually do so. Napstablook was surprised by this and turned his head to the side, blushing. Frisk said that she was sorry for his loss but told him that it was not his fault, that it just happened and they did not have any control over it. He stayed quiet. It took a while before he responded by returning the hug. He thanked her after almost a quarter of an hour had passed and has collected himself together enough to let go of the embrace. Frisk nodded and gave him a small smile. They turned around to exit the basement, Frisk telling Napstablook that she thought it really suited him – the body, she meant – and he blushed in embarrassment.

They were about to embark and go out to sea again. Frisk had said her goodbyes to everyone... But Napstablook and Shyren were not there. Saddened, she climbed aboard the ship and waved at her new friends on shore as the ship started its course to another island. A figure came close beside her and when she looked, she found a smiling Shyren. She hugged her tightly and friendly scolding her that she should have told her that she was coming along. "I'm not the only one." She said and suddenly Frisk turned when she heard a unfamiliar and at the same time familiar voice calling her name as they approached. It was Napstablook, wearing the body the scientist had made for him dressed in casual clothes. Frisk clapped her hands ecstatic and came closer to him, saying that it really fits him well.

The gang of men were wriggling their eyebrows and nudging their captain as he watched the friendly exchange of Frisk and the not so ghostly form of Napstablook. Napstablook had asked the crew earlier in the morning if he and Shyren could join in their voyage until Motley Isle. They both wish to try their luck in the entertainment industry and hope that they would also be as successful as Mettaton. Sans complied and now has to deal with this. Yet another day, another voyage at sea.

* * *

Quinta Aire, home of the bird people. The island was mostly occupied by mountains, so Frisk and the rest had to climb a whole lot of stairs to get to the town. They passed by houses on the way up. The houses this time were placed on the sides of the mountain like they were pasted. The houses had a large porch with half of it having a roof over it and the other half left open. The inside of the house seemed to be continuing inside the mountain, she could not tell. When they had finally reached the top where the town was located, she saw another very unique place. Every building was like a bird house but bigger and had a rustic feel to it.

They reserved rooms for the night in one of the taverns before going out to explore the place for Frisk and Toriel's sake. Although Toriel might have already gone here before but doesn't have any recollection of it at the moment. They went from shop to shop and bought food along the way. Well just the two women though since the men had already eaten the ones the women bought before and bought meaning Sans paying for what Frisk and Toriel ate. They both had jewelry that they can definitely trade in exchange but he was certain they were not willing to do such a thing which frustrates him. But seeing Frisk's smile as she enjoys herself is a really priceless thing.

Sans stumbled a bit when a chocolate cookie in the shape of an egg with the sign of the island as its design was presented in front of him. Frisk looked at him, eagerly waiting for him to take a bite. He raised a skeletal brow at her. Didn't he buy that because she wanted to eat it? She opened her eyes – her eyes that were closed for some unknown reason – for the first time. It showed a pretty red, or was it crimson? He did not know since it glowed with so much determination that it makes him want to close his eyes from the intensity. He hesitantly accepts the offer, taking a bite from the chocolaty goodness.

Frisk smiled contently and went to Toriel's side once more who was way ahead of them. As they discussed the things that amazes them about the island, she took a bite from the larger than what's necessary cookie, looking and listening to her adoptive mother. As he saw her do this, his face flushed as he remembered that he took a bite on that area before she did. He froze a bit. S _he ate the part I had bitten so did she ate my mouth or me?_ _But she's so innocent. Could she have known that what she had done would conflict me like this?_ He scratched on his head and covered his blushing face as he tried to figure out what she did. His crew just looked at him trying to figure out why he was so frantic. But when they looked at Frisk who was almost done with the cookie, they smiled and looked at each other knowingly. They saw their exchange before after all. The day went by with them just exploring everywhere they can on the island. At times they would sit and rest their feet and just stare at the view and chat.

When night came, they went inside a building called MentoEntertain where they watched a comedic performance by a bird monster that called himself Dafa, Snowdrake's father and pointed to his son sitting on one of the tables at the side close to the stage. Snowdarke waved to everybody, a huge smile on his face yet Frisk noticed that it was a bit forced. Dafa started off with a joke about food since everyone was eating their own preferred meal for the night. He told everyone that as a bird it was but natural that his meal would compose of fish, seafood in general. But he said his seafood diet was not working on him, "Because when I _seafood_ , I eat it." Everyone laughed at his opening line. It was actually good and she enjoyed the rest of the performance. A lot of watching different performances later, Snowdrake came up the stage and like his father, introduced himself and told a joke about houses since everyone was not at their home at the moment. He asked the crowd if they knew what a house wears. When no one knew the answer, he smiled and said, " _Address_!" he finished after a short pause. Some of the audience laughed but most just stayed silent, and his performance continued on like that. After he had finished, he passed by their table. Toriel congratulated him for a job well done, though they all know that she was just being nice.

Snowdrake just thanked her and said he had a long way to go before he was able to make his entire audience laugh. Frisk cheered him on and said that all he needs is more experience and he agreed to that and said that a new and more diverse audience would help him grow as a comedian. Napstablook commented that they were going to Motley Isle and asked if he would like to come. Of course Snowdrake was excited to come but not Sans and the crew. They all had a mental understanding that he would just be another guy load. They would not mind the ladies but if it were men who would board their ship – especially if they were not particularly close or fond of the monster – and would just eat and drink their supply without any contribution then it would be best to just leave him. Napstablook was alright to have on board even though he was being pretty close with Frisk much to Sans' dismay, he was a pretty good entertainer music wise so they did not mind him coming on board. The ghost rarely ate as well, if ever, he never really ate at all other than when Frisk insisted him to eat at first since she thought that since he had a body he needed to eat.

Snowdrake was not very entertaining at all. Snowdrake noticed the uncertain looks of the men and told them that he would give his share of supply to not be a burden. The pirates looked at each other and nodded. They said that they accept his terms and if he does show up tomorrow with his share, they would let him aboard the ship adding that he should bring lots of hooch as well since they were slowly running out on those. He gave a sound of accent and walked off to the door, eyes gleaming as he went out. When he was finally gone, everyone continued to watch the next show. Sans on the other hand was thinking that maybe this was the chance for him to give Frisk his present and tell her how he felt about her.

He turned to ask her if they can talk outside but before he could really tell it to her, her head was already on Napstablook's shoulder as she slept soundly. Sans' eyes grew dark and he fought the urge to pull Frisk away from him and punch him. Toriel, Shyren and Napstablook all stood up and said goodnight to the rest as they excused themselves for the night, Napstablook carrying Frisk offering to take her to her, Toriel and Shyren's room on his way to his room. Sans and the crew said goodnight to them and followed them with their eyes as they left the building. Gabriel and David patted their captain on his shoulders as they drank their rum. Rod, Felix and Edward just reached out and patted him on his hands that were placed flatly on top of the table, whistling at the sexy bird monsters as they did an exotic dance number when the adult entertainment time came and the children were already out of the establishment. Roman told Sans that there was always a next time and to not lose hope, smiling at him as he looked at his captain from the corner of his eye socket as he slouched on the seat and drank. Corbel patted him on the head and gave him a thumbs-up still looking straight at the stage. These guys, his crew really knows him well. He was actually happy to have them, even if they were a pain on the ischium.

Dafa came to Sans' and his crew's table, greeting them and shaking their hands as he was another acquaintance of the group. He said that he saw his son sitting beside them before with a bright smile on his face so he was curious. David told him what they had discussed with the younger Snowdrake and he understood, telling them that his son had for a long time wished to go to Motley Isle. But then he promptly asked about what Frisk's name was. When they told him, he then told them of the humans that arrived on their island before which he was reminded of since he saw Frisk – a human with them.

.

.

.

 _The humans that had come said that the ship that they were on was attacked by monsters on a pirate ship. Their parents were quick to put them on a boat and cut the ropes, releasing the boat from the ship and having them fall on the water's surface. They both had survived and were mysteriously lucky to have ended up on their island, but none of the adults did. They were both teenagers, young adults at best. They said that the waters seemed to lead them to monster shore. The citizens of Quinta Aire were skeptical at first since no human has ever entered without a monster's intervention so it was extremely odd. But as days had gone by, they grew accustomed to the two humans' presence. They let them ride on their backs which the humans were very excited about. The boy who was filled with do much justice that the slightest mistreatment of an animal was not granted pardon was very skilled in balancing himself on the back of the monster he rode. The girl on the other hand was not, but she patiently learned and after some time she had successfully acquired the ability to balance herself while riding on a bird monster at flight. They began taking the humans around the island, teaching them the way how they do things and the humans did the same._

 _And then a sudden small black smoke appeared out of nowhere, inserting itself on a random citizen close by. Before long, the possessed monster grew into a hideous creature and went berserk, starting to hurt the nearest civilian he could lay his hands on. The Humans who saw this told the bird monsters that were carrying them to take them down so that they can help the abused civilian and try to speak the crazed monster and try to calm him. They were reluctant but the humans begged them so they had no choice but to grant their plea. The humans got off and promised that if it got to it, they would just hit the monster with as little damage as they can until he stops his violent actions and calm down. The two started walking towards the rampaging monster but the girl suddenly stopped and looked at her chest to see that it was pierced by a huge feather. She got down on her knees, her lips and whole body trembling as her hands hovered just a few inches from the feather. Her skin grew pale as she limply fell on the ground, lifeless. Everyone looked in horror at her lifeless body. The possessed monster now distracted from his previous beating on the poor bird woman on the floor who was almost pulped to death was steadily approaching the other human, his steps growing faster and faster by the minute._

 _The human took his riffle from its holster behind his back. It was an air rifle with a wadcutter pellet. The colonials knew this since the justice filled human showed them a pellet and how it works so they were confident that it would not hurt the possessed monster as much as a musket's bullet would. He shot a few rounds at the charging bird but it only made the monster angrier. He was fast approaching the human and the justified young adult thought of getting out of the way, but if he did that the monsters behind him who were petrified would get the blow instead. So he stood his ground and shot him with every pellet he still had inside his rifle. When the gun was finally empty, he was struck down with a slash from the bird monster's wings. He coughed up blood as he looked up at the monster staring down at him with black goop dripping from his eyes and mouth as he smiled eerily at him._ "Now I have you both..." _as he said those words the human had died and a fog came soon after as two glowing hearts appeared before the possessed monster._ "No, not again!" _the monster roared, black smoke coming out of his body and disappeared as quickly as it came._

.

.

.

Dafa finished and looked at the group's reaction to his story. He was so focused on telling them everything that he knew about the first humans on their island that he was not able to take in the emotions on their faces as he told them what had happened before. They were all dumbfounded at what they just heard. He told it so vividly that they almost felt that they were actually there. Sans stood up and held out his hand to Dafa. He thanked him for telling them as he knew that what he had told them was supposed to be a secret among the denizens of the island. He nodded and smiled at Sans, telling them to put the information he had given to good use and left.

When morning came Snowdrake brought his promised share and it was actually a lot, especially the booze. The crew welcomed him with open arms and lifted him up after saying goodbye to his father and friends, carrying him onto the ship – just the three clowns though made up of Rod, Felix and Edward. The rest with Napstablook took the load and put it on the ship's main deck. Sans shook the hands of Dafa who was actually the leader of the island and thanked him for the wonderful accommodation as always. Frisk and Toriel did the same while Shyren just nodded in thanks. They left without delay and continued on to their next destination, Motley Isle, though Sans was growing worrisome all the while.

* * *

Motley Isle came into view after a day's travel on sea. There were the usual houses, government establishments, market place, park, inns, cafés and pubs. The main difference from all the places they have gone to from here is the abundance of entertainment areas. There was a place solely for music and dancing, a place for the carnival, a place where gambling was made like monster fighting, poker, billiards, archery, pale-maille, and boat racing. There was also a place for comedy acts and for artists that are new in the entertainment business that want themselves to be known to the public – that was the place where Napstablook, Shyren and Snowdrake were going after making their presence known to Mettaton at the only theatre and most sought ought entertainment in the island, the Teatro Fabulosa.

They entered the huge building and saw the huge amount of seats lined up in the front and on both sides, there were also seats at four balconies for the richer folk. They went at the back of the stage per Mettaton's instruction if Napstablook or Shyren were ever to visit him and go straight down the hall were they would find his name engraved on the door. When they were finally in front of it, Napstablook knocked three times that earned an answer from a slightly high pitched and luscious male voice. When it opened, it showed a humanoid robot with purple, black, silver and white as his overall color and wore a robe on top of his body, his long black bangs combed to the side covering his left eye. He looked so much like Napstablook only a bit more in the feminine side. He stared at Napstablook with glittering eyes and a huge grin. He opened the door entirely and came out, "Well now, I was not expecting any visitors at the moment." he cocked his head and glanced at the back where the others were. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Frisk, "But I'll make an exception for you, dearies." Then he noticed Shyren at the side and his eyes widened, "Shyren? Darling, it's been years!" Shyren came close and nodded at him, smiling.

"It's a natural reaction that you would not recognize me." Napstablook commented making Mettaton's head snap back at him. Eyes widening as his hold on the door handle loosened.

"Blooky?" he gasped and drew closer to him, a hand reaching out and touching his face, his eyes searching. When he had finally recognized his cousin, he smiled and hugged him tightly, jumping up and down in joy. "It really is you my beloved cousin! You and Shyren have finally visited after all these years." He reached out and included Shyren in the hug as well. "I'm so happy."

"We came here on this island to see you and to maybe try our luck in the entertainment industry." Shyren spoke after one suffocating hug later.

"Well why didn't you tell me in a letter? I could have prepared everything for you so that when you get here everything would have all been settled." He pouted.

"We are very sorry," Napstablook bowed slightly in remorse, "it was all a last minute decision so we couldn't really make a letter at the span of one night."

"Overnight?" and he looked at the rest again, this time at Sans and muttered an " _oh"_ as he looked back at him, "I see. You hitched a ride with the famous pirate captain and his crew. That's why you are all in one place at the same time."

"For your information _Mettaton,_ we _are_ Friends – me, my crew and Toriel and Frisk here." Sans commented, returning the robotic male's accusing stare.

"Oh yes, you and your group of ruffians." He waved off earning a glare from the captain which he just laughed off. "What I'm very much interested in is the two ladies over there," Mettaton bowed and uttered a " _Your majesty_ " which Toriel bowed in response. He then looked at Snowdrake. "And a certain Quinta Aire citizen. Came to try your luck in life as well?"

Snowdrake jumped at the sudden attention from the celebrity. He fidgeted as he worked up the courage to speak. "Y-yes madam, I want to work hard and achieve my dream of becoming a famous comedian one day!" he stuttered, shaking slightly in his spot in nervousness.

Mettaton cupped his cheeks and blushed, swinging slightly from side to side. Sans stared in distaste together with his crew while the others just smiled or laughed awkwardly. Mettaton was respected among the pirates but only as a performer. Everything after that was highly disregarded respect based on their terms. He was too much of a woman than a man that irked Sans and his men, although they could not say that the other men of monster kind felt the same way about the feminine robot. Who were they to judge? "Madam?" he said, hands still on his cheeks. "Oh you flatter, my good boy." He looked at Sans, "You should learn from him Sans. You'd be able to get my favor if you regard me as such."

Sans began thinking, "Let me see..." he paused and grinned, "Nope, not happening anytime soon." A wire snapped inside Mettaton's head as he listened to Sans' statement. "Oh don't worry my metallic friend, my respect for you as an _actor_ will not fade with your feminine demeanor." He purposely stressed the word to annoy the artist. The robot always had a way to rub him the wrong way so he tends to want to return the favor whenever a possible opportunity shows itself.

Mettaton took in a breath and smiled, "The usual treatment then, as expected." He gestured to everyone and told them to follow him inside, explaining that it was more appropriate that they talk in his dressing room than out where they are all standing and not seated comfortably instead. It was such a spacious room for just one person. Well he was the most famous performer and he most likely has a lot of fans or guests to entertain so it was pretty much understandable. They seated themselves on purple leather sofas while Mettaton placed himself on a plush velvety purple chair – everything inside the room had the purple color incorporated on them and it was very girly. Mettaton, Napstablook, Shyren and Snowdrake discussed plans on how to develop their careers on which some were thoroughly disapproved by Napstablook since Mettatons plan for him and his newly acquired body was very inappropriate. Sans and the rest just pitched in and listened, discussing once in a while their opinions on the matter while helping themselves to some snacks and tea prepared by a helper Mettaton called out. The helper's name was Burgerpants and he shows an act of humbleness but is really not so happy with his work choice. Though it pays the bills Mettaton really works him hard in return so the money wasn't as much of a reward in retrun for his labor as he had hoped, so he told them while Mettaton was busy talking to the three aspirers.

After everything has been sorted out, the three were to start their careers tomorrow as new performers on a brand new kind of stage of entertainment. He now focused his attention to the two ladies sitting side by side with Shyren. He put a hand under his chin and leaned in trying to look at Toriel and Frisk as close as possible from his chair. He calls Toriel as her majesty for he told her that it was only right for him to do so on which she just accepted. He asked her why she was with a whole new set of crowd, wondering where her usual companions and guards were. She explained that she has no recollection of her past memories and that the monsters that was travelling with her before she ended up with Sans' company were all gone due to an attack at sea. Mettaton nodded with understanding and said his condolences to her loss which she thanked in return. He said that he occasionally went to the palace with his fellow actors to perform for them and their guests. She said that it would have been very spectacular and he agreed. He then acknowledged Frisk and asked for her name, she answered and he nodded asking if she also wanted to be a performer. He told her that by a quick glance he knew that she would already be attracting crowds from everywhere and would definitely be a great asset to his establishment.

Sans, who was mysteriously right behind her now squished her cheeks with his hands and said that her allure and cute face was for his only. Mettaton laughed and said that a small skeleton such as himself cannot have such a fine jewel as Frisk and hog her all to himself – since Mettaton was taller than him, he intentionally makes fun of the captain's height all the time. "You want to do this now, _friend_?" he leaned in, the white that made his pupils were gone as his sockets narrowed in intimidation at the robot. Mettaton scoffed, challenging the captain as Mettaton stared down at him as he stood up, coming closer to where he was. Sans looking up from where he was as they began a staring contest. Sans' heart beating on the back of her head and feeling his breath above her was a cause for her face to fluster. Even after all this time his close proximity still seems to affect her. Mettaton and Toriel noticed this and smiled making the robot back down from the contest, letting the captain relish in his small victory.

They all went out of the dressing room to go find a place to stay and entertain themselves outside. This was Motley Isle, the most famous entertainment place known to monster kind so they might as well enjoy themselves while they were here before they moved on to the final island that was their planned destination since the beginning of their voyage. But before Frisk was able to get out of the room Mettaton called out her name saying that he wants to discuss something with her alone and in private. Sans overheard him and was strongly against the idea but Mettaton retorted that he wasn't planning on doing any sketchy business with her other than talk adding that he was not interested with her in any way. He came close to Sans and whispered on the captain's ear saying that it was his job to do that instead making Sans blush silent and not comment any further. Frisk said that she would be fine, that she trusts that Mettaton would take good care of her and that she would not take long. Mettaton then pushed him lightly on the back, sending him on his way.

Once Mettaton closed the door and they were finally alone, he made her sit at the sofa once more and he seated on his signature seat. He crossed his legs and placed his laced fingers on his lap. He was deadly serious now, nothing like what he had been before when the others were here. He started by saying that she was not the first human that he had laid his eyes upon and that she was actually the fourth one. She strangely reminds him of one of those humans – a woman with short brown hair and red determined eyes. Frisk's eyes widened – could it be her, could it be her sister? She asked Mettaton her name but he said that all he knew was that that human was adopted by the royal family. His group of actors had performed at the castle before as a way to welcome the human into their community and to formally announce her engagement to the royal prince. She has not heard from that human since the engagement party. Since he was finished with the first of the three humans, he went on and told about the other two that were washed up on their shore for a year now, six months after meeting the first one.

.

.

.

 _Two humans, a boy and a girl were floating on some debris from a destroyed ship not that far away from the island. The fire was slowly dwindling away in the distance when the citizens had finally found the two unconscious teens. They welcomed them like they were real citizens of the island quickly being they entertained folks whatever their race and gave them clothes, food and a place to stay. After a while of getting used to the new faces and culture, they started to find work for themselves so that they would not burden the ones that had opened up a new hope of living for them. The woman was a fan of dancing so she found work using the skill she favors most – she became an immediate talent at Mettaton's theatre. The man with glasses became a caretaker of books at the government library and read to his heart's content while doing his duties, learning how to do a bit of magic while doing so._

 _Everything was peaceful for the following days until a black smoke appeared at the center of the town, entering an unsuspicious citizen, deforming her and then began damaging properties and hurting others. The havoc stopped when it spotted the two humans walking with Mettaton after exiting a café. It ran with such speed towards the woman and slammed them both on the hard pavement. The possessed turtle monster chomped at the helpless female human, tearing a big lump of flesh from her neck. She cried out in pain as the monster continued her assault, a puddle of blood forming around them. Everyone froze and looked on in horror as they watched the scene unfold, scared and unable to do anything to help her as the life slowly left her eyes. A blue shaped heart glowed as it came out of her body. The monster smiled and reached out quickly but was stopped by a purple shield casted by the other human._

 _The turtle growled with rage and clawed and banged her fists at the shield in an attempt to break it and claw out the heart. After a few unsuccessful attacks, she focused on the other human who was struggling to keep the shield intact. She lunged forward to attack him next but was stopped by Mettaton in time. They fought for hours but as Mettaton growed weak, the possessed monster did not show any sign of tiredness. It only took a second of inactivity from the robot for the turtle to slip by and attack the unprotected human. Mettaton stayed silent and looked on in defeat._

"I blamed myself for the loss of two human lives. It was a first for us - the first humans to ever make it here and then... gone the next."

 _As he placed himself in self-guilt, the monster began to reach for the hearts. But as she reached, a fog swept in and disappeared as quickly, taking both hearts with it. The monster shivered and roared in anger, "This is the last straw! The next human in my sight, I promise you, I will make sure to get them." And the black smoke came out of the female turtle and everything went quiet._

.

.

.

"We buried them at the flowery field beyond the city together with our other citizens who have passed on. Oh don't be sad darling," He looked at Frisk and saw the sadness in her eyes. "We are not as sad anymore because we know that our deceased human friends won't like us to grieve for them. It was a very tragic day but all throughout their stay, they have been happy. So the very least that we can do for them is to forget the grief and remember the happy days with them but to also not forget the tragedy that had happened. That would be stepping on their final moments."

"I've heard of a similar occurrence from Napstablook on their island. A boy and a girl drifted there because their ship was attacked." Mettaton kept silent for a while, contemplating on something before standing up and smiling at her, thanking her for listening to him and for sharing what she knew as well. He accompanied her until the exit of the theater and she thanked him for his hospitality. They hugged and waved goodbye to each other before Frisk went on her way to find the others. Mettaton closed the door and stood there with his face darkened. The events that are unfolding before them are very troubling. He needs to speak with someone about this.

Frisk went first to the first inn she saw. There were a lot of customers but no Sans and crew, Toriel, Napstablook, Shyren, and Snowdrake. She tried the next inn and the next but still no luck so she went on and explored the entertainment area. There at the boat racing area she saw Sans and the three bums as they raced against other monsters. They were falling way behind the others and Sans was getting a little angry at his men shouting at them at the front to row faster. It appears that the competition did not allow the use of magic, relying only on the contenders physical strength. It was practically obvious with Sans' team that they were going to fail in the beginning with his group's physique.

The contest ended with them not getting a single prize. Sans fumed at the three who were now with the others at the port taking in their captain's complaints in one ear and letting it out in the other. "This is why I told you to build up on your strength before we came here. Now we won nothing, a laughing stalk of town the second time around!"

"Good rhyming, captain." Edward smiled nonchalantly and gave Sans a thumbs up. "Don't worry captain, it will pass soon enough." he seated himself at a corner, tired of rowing for a quick buck. Well there were other things that they can bet on but the captain was very insistent that they — meaning him, Rod and Felix would win the race this time around. Sans could have pick the older and stronger men or could have joined in himself. In fact Sans was strong enough that he could have done it all by himself, but he was so aching to win that previous loss that the trio had before that he instructed the three to work their bones twice as hard before the next their next visit. Sans was so confident that they would win this time around. To Sans' dismay though, his plan didn't go as he had hoped. Throughout their voyage out at sea the boys just lazed about the ship and did not do any actual bone training while he wasn't looking which had happened so often that Sans' blames himself a little for not watching them as closely as he should. He surely was not about to admit that little fact to them any time soon.

"Yeah, this was just a one chance thing for them. Like they would ever beat us in an actual fight. This is just nothing." Rod said, looking to the blue sky and puffing out his chest as he laughed out loudly making the other competitors look at him weirdly as if he was losing it.

"But wouldn't it be easier if we used our powers to cheat our way through it? They wouldn't even know if we did." Felix nodded agreeing to himself like he had sorted their problem out.

Something popped in Sans' head at their answers. "Don't go treating this like it's nothing! And cheat? That will only further the humiliation if we were ever to lose while doing it." They all seem to not get the point of what he was trying to do here. He was trying to regain their honor, the honor which they had trampled on for the second time. The Blue Skull pirates never failed in any game, this was the very first one all because of those three boneheads.

"It's a multiple entry, right? Why don't we test it to find out?" Rod told in a matter of fact way that pissed Sans even more. Sans lifted the three up with his magic and let them fall into the sea. He left them flailing their hands to stay afloat as the other members of the crew scurried to their rescue.

"Bunch of trash." The onlookers scooted to the side making way for him to pass not wanting to be another outlet of his frustration. As he walked he felt a tap on his shoulder. "You want a piece of me, mate-!" But as he turned his head he saw a wide eyed Frisk, her mouth agape at his response. He whipped his body around entirely as he smiled awkwardly at her. "Sunshine, you're finally here! I wasn't expecting you till later." Frisk's expression composed recovering from the shock. "I was planning to fetch you just now. So, how did your talk with Mattaton go?"

"It was... Very informative." She said simply. Not wanting to discuss the topic any further, she held his hand to lead his thoughts away from the said topic. "Was it really necessary to drop them in the water?"

He blushed lightly at her sudden touch. "Well they deserved it. They wouldn't be in there if they did what I told them." He grunted remembering his annoyance at the three. He looked at her again whose eyes were still staring at him. "But since you're here..." He hesitated, "can you accompany me a bit? I want to cool off from what had happened just now." She nodded her head accepting his request. It wasn't like there was anything else she had to do so they went on to see the other entertainment the island has to offer. They first went to where Sans wanted to go to release his frustrations. He was surprisingly good at billiards, poker, archery, and monster fighting. He really did not give his opponents any time to retaliate in the monster fight making every fight a one hit knockdown. The one she looked forward for him to play though was pale-maille. It was the first time she actually heard of the said game so she was curious but was not surprised when he actually won. It appears though that boat racing was the only game he did not win. He won at four of the games though so he was still satisfied. They then went to something more appealing to Frisk which was the carnival. Frisk wanted to watch the acts of a carnival for as long as she can remember so this would be a first for her. Their stunts, the tricks they put up were really an amazing sight. She was lucky enough to be chosen to participate in one of the magic acts. She entered inside a box, disappeared and then reappeared at one of the platforms the trapeze acrobat uses in their stunt. She gasped, lost her balance and fell that made Sans stand up from where he sat only for her to be caught by one of the acrobats that do the trapeze, passing Frisk to the partner and placing Frisk safely on the other side of the rope bridge. Frisk smiled widely at the exhilarating performance whereas Sans' almost fainted in fright at the thought that she almost died.

After her death defying stunt, Sans saw a man holding a camera outside asking passersby if they were interested in having their portraits taken. Sans pointed the man at Frisk and asked if she wanted to try it and she smiled, eyes shining in enthusiasm. Sans stood at the side as he watched her fix herself. But before her photo could be taken she took Sans by the arm and dragged him close to her saying that it was better if they both had their photos taken at the same time. He didn't argue in the slightest, smiling widely beside her.

It was the day they set off once more, to the final island and their set course from the beginning. The crew packed the new supplies they bought in the market and the expensive wine Mettaton gave to them as a gift to drink during their voyage. The crew quickly took it without second thoughts. It wasn't every day that they get to taste something of this brand and it was a very delicious brand to boot. They thanked him generously. Shaking his hand, patting his head and putting an arm around his neck as they ruffled his hair which irritated the actor a lot but was happy for the appreciation nonetheless.

He called on to Sans after saying his goodbyes to the rest of the crew and asked if they could talk alone away from the others, telling him that it was urgent. Sans gave him a look and glanced at the others who were busy with bidding goodbyes. He obliged and followed the robot to one of the far off lampposts. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I thought this was just an unfortunate event for us, but I am now having second thoughts about all of this." Mettaton began, quickly saying what he needed to say to the captain. This topic was of utmost urgency, and what better way to send the message to the king except the king's most trusted crew.

Sans' cocked his head to the side, a brow hoisted up in confusion. "I don't think we're on the same page. What are we talking about exactly?" If Mettaton wanted to tell him something important he needed to be clear and straight to the point. The robot clearly disregarded both.

"The human killings. It's a lot serious than I thought." Sans' eyes grew dark and Mettaton noticed that. "Did a similar occurrence happen on your island?" He asked him now, curious at what the skeleton knew about all this.

"Almost." Sans replied. "Frisk was the first human ever to set foot on our island and was targeted by a possessed monster. I also heard of a similar occurrence at Quinta Aire." he crossed his arms, his face grim in thought. "This is really getting out of hand."

"I've heard from Frisk that it had occurred at Purlieu of the Wondering Souls as well." Mettaton said, remembering his conversation with Frisk the day before. "Is there something you're not sharing with the others?" Mettaton leaned in closer, tapping his foot impatiently.

"So you haven't heard of the curse then." Sans looked at him, suddenly disturbed from his trail of thought. He did not blame Mettaton though, it was a tight lipped secret know only by a few trusted individuals. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have told him that and inwardly berated himself for letting that little tidbit loose. Mettaton would surely press him for more information now.

"What curse? I've never heard of such a thing. What is really happening, Sans?" He straightened himself up still looking intensely at the captain. "All I know is that the Royal Guards have come here before to ask if something out of the ordinary happened for the past days. I just said what I knew." Sans grew silent, putting an arched finger on his boney lips. Mettaton stretched his arms up in frustration. "Spill out the rest of the story for crying out loud! How would I be able to understand the situation if you don't tell me everything."

Sans gave a heavy sigh. He wasn't going to let him leave without a proper answer was he? Since he was already informed of the curse Sans might as well tell him the rest. "Alright then." Time passed by quickly and everyone was ready to go by the time he had finished explaining their predicament to him.

"This is a very serious matter indeed." Mettaton finally said after hearing Sans' explanation. "Sans, be careful and keep a close eye on her. Don't let her have the same fate as the rest of our friends." Sans nodded and they shook hands as a promise. He was somehow making a lot of promises lately and that was not a very nice habit to have. It was not like he was not going to fulfill them, but he should stop soon before he doesn't have the capacity to be able to live up to it anymore. They sailed on once again, the sea was peaceful and the voyage went on smoothly, but the foreboding storm in the days to come are nearing quickly than what Sans would actually humor to. Now the final monster island was drawing closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

A storm suddenly brewed out of nowhere. The waves towered over the ship and went down with so much force making the ship sway from the sides to the front and back in rough motions. The crew was busy handling the ship and making sure it stayed up the raging waters. Sans was the one to handle the helm as his sailing master also helped the rest. It's all hands on deck now. Frisk and Toriel watched them in the safety of the captain's quarters. "It's almost time for supper." Frisk thought aloud as the men continued manning the ship, the weather was not making things easier for them.

"We should prepare something for them so that they can fill their stomachs and satisfy their hunger after their struggles with this storm are over." Frisk agreed diligently and they scurried over to the storage to pick up what they needed before going to the second level of the ship, the firewood was carried by Frisk inside a bucket while Toriel carried the ingredients for the stew. When they reached the sandbox, they started taking wood shavings from the wood with the knife and started lighting a match to make a fire but after so many attempts at making the fire they just gave up. The winds that were blowing outside were so strong that it was affecting the lower decks making it difficult for them to start even a small fire.

A loud crash was heard above that made the two jump on their spot. It sounded like lightning stroke the main deck. They got up and quickly climbed the stairs to check on the situation. The sight that welcomed them was one that was unexpected. Everyone was knocked out of consciousness, meaning… no one was manning the ship. Frisk and Toriel were now panicking and raked their heads, thinking real hard on what they ought to do. "Frisk," Toriel suddenly spoke, "I know we do not have the needed skills and knowledge in handling a ship and are severely lacking the proper number of limbs to make the sailing go as smoothly as possible but we'll make this work." Frisk nodded in response and waited for her to continue with her instructions. She looked around the ship and quickly decided, "Alright, I'll handle the rigging while you handle the helm."

They went on their separate stations and did the best they can with the heavy storm in tow that really wasn't making things easy for them. Frisk looked at Sans from time to time to see if he was showing any signs of waking up. Stirring the ship through large waves was something he had not shown her to do. The sea was quite calm when he taught her how to direct the ship and how to know if they were going north, south, east or west with the use of his compass. So as what she learned she immediately searched for the compass which was on the floor beside Sans before she took hold of the wheel, but it deemed useless for the compass was spinning rapidly not able to tell which direction they were currently headed. This was bad, how would they get to shore in this state? All she can do now was try to prevent the ship from tipping over so much or else the ship would sink and that would be more trouble than it currently is.

A strong gust of wind blew at her head from the back and she shivered, her clothes weren't helping her warm herself up either. As the wind stopped a small sound came next. 'I've found you….' the whisper came from her left and Frisk momentarily looked at that direction to see nobody there. When she looked at the front again she saw a black smoke just beside Toriel.

Frisk gasped, "Mother!" she shouted but Toriel was too late to notice and before they knew it, the smoke entered her body. Toriel wringed out in pain and it continued on for a few minutes more before she quietened. She stood so still that Frisk thought that she wasn't breathing anymore, but when she opened her eyes black tears came out and slowly transformed into something else. Her eyes were pure black and menacing, it was like what had happened to Lilac all over again. She looked up and smiled hauntingly at Frisk that she was stoned at her spot. Toriel, the woman smiling back at her now, was not herself anymore. Frisk suddenly heard a crackling sound, when she turned her head from where it came from she saw that Toriel's hands were starting to glow until it was entirely swallowed up by flames. She was still looking very intensely at Frisk as her lips curled up slowly into a wide menacing smile. She placed one foot after the other, each step inching further to where Frisk was.

While the loud steps and the bad weather clashed into a horrifying atmosphere, Frisk scrambled on ideas on how to handle the situation at hand. She knows that she ought to go run to the other side of the ship to find tools that could help her defend herself but she can't leave the steering wheel either. It was becoming more and more difficult to think by the minute as the incoming threat was drawing closer and closer to where she was. She looked down in an effort to think and not to make herself worry about the threatening presence instead. Once she looked down, she noticed Sans' hand and remembered that he was still lying unconscious on the floor. An idea quickly popped out of her head and she crunched down, lifting Sans by his armpits. "I'm very sorry about this, Sans." She whispered to him as she placed him on the wheel to serve as an anchor of sorts to steady it. When she finished, Toriel was already half-way through the stairs leading up to the poop deck.

Frisk quickly ran to the left staircase and made her way to the boxes and barrels on the other end. Toriel turned her head, gritting her teeth in annoyance and followed after her, her pace a lot quicker this time. When Frisk got to where she intended to go she scurried about looking inside the boxes and barrels for a shield of sorts, but all she could see were swords and axes. She would have picked any of these up if it were someone she knew who deserved to be hit with any of those weapons in order to protect herself, but the possessed monster was still Toriel. It was still her body and she knows that the motherly figure was in there somewhere. She prays this to be true. Frisk thought that she could just jump off, but that would be suicidal with the kind of weather they were having. She would no doubt drown to death. She also couldn't just leave the unconscious men behind while Toriel was like this. The only thing she could think of now was to just back off to the forecastle deck as Toriel was a lot closer to her now. There was nowhere else to go.

"Finally, you've stopped." Toriel spoke in a mix of her own voice and someone else's. "You are truly giving me a hard time with you moving around the place. It's been difficult lately to find humans who are stupid enough to get near the monster territory and I'm already desperate especially since the only one I had in my possession escaped while I was busy possessing another monster. I'm extremely lacking in resource so why don't we cut to the chase..." her expression grew more intense as she reached out to Frisk, flames still burning brightly on her hands. "Give me your soul, human."

"I would rather jump from here than let you have my soul for whatever bad deeds you deem to do." Frisk challenged with a smile, "You've already revealed that you want human souls and not monster souls, right?" Frisk wasn't afraid anymore. With what that being that possessed her mother just said, she could just do what was most likely her final option to escape with her companions still safe from harm. "Meaning even if I jump here and now the unconscious men and my mother you are currently possessing are of no use to you. I'll be gone with the waves and it would be hard for you to find me again." She knew that the threat she had given still has a slim chance of success but she doesn't know what else to do. She doesn't want to hint at the monster to hurt the others in order for her to give in to the request.

Toriel smiled, "Oh, don't be so sure of yourself now." She now positioned her hands on her own neck, Frisk gasped. "I can easily kill this woman without a single sweat trickling down her face. This body isn't mine to begin with so I won't be losing anything, but you on the other hand..." she laughed, "Would you really let your hands be tainted by her blood, by her death?" Frisk gritted her teeth. This was definitely not what she had wanted to happen, and now Toriel's life is in danger. Frisk began to back off till she was now standing on the edge of the ship leading to the bowsprit, showing the demon that she was not kidding around. The fire on Toriel's hands dimmed as her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung agape. "You're not seriously going to do it, are you?" she glared at her.

Frisk looked at her, face full of determination. "I'm very serious about what I said. I'll jump off this boat if you don't leave mother and the others alone." She looked sternly at Toriel, "Release her and take me in her place instead."

"Even if I wanted to do that I can't." The fire on her hands disappeared. As she spoke, she placed her hands on her hips sighing audibly. "You remember what I said about losing that one human soul I had? I use that very soul in order to enter another human's body and that soul only left me when I was in that Island..." she paused for a moment, face blank in contemplation. After a while she smiled again, a light of realization hitting her eyes. "Ah yes, no wonder your face is somewhat similar. That's why she left at that time." She laughed, "Oh well, at least you're here as a replacement. On another note, I just remembered that I don't really need to ask for your permission. I was too excited to see another victim that I totally forgot about it. I can just go on and kill you myself to make things easier for me." Flames burst on her hands in large amounts and she looked at Frisk as if she was the one on higher ground. The look of pure hunger swept across her face as she lunged forward to attack Frisk.

Frisk had never been this much afraid in her life. She had never imagined Toriel to turn out this way. Her motherly image and warm smile that was so permanent on her mind was slowly being replaced by the terrifying monster that was fast approaching her way. She was trembling; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight and no option she thought of was the right solution to her problem. "Please, stop." She placed her hands on her chest, as she trembled in fear. She could feel her heart beat fast and a loud ringing in her ear was the only thing that she could hear. "Stop, please mother." Her tears ran down her face as she started to cry. She was scared, she wanted Toriel back. She wanted her mother to return to how she was before. Frisk's trembling worsened; her emotions were starting to overwhelm her. "Please, stop..." her mind went blank. "Stop!"

Toriel was thrown backwards and hit the mast by the force that came from Frisk, knocking her out unconscious. Blood dripped from her head as she slid down to the wooden floor. The black smoke that entered her body was forced out of her and hissed as it looked at Frisk who was enveloped in red waves of light. "Don't tell me... is this the one they-?" it shook itself and looked at her again. Her eyes were glowing red as she clutched tightly at the clothing that covered her chest. She was screaming loudly and the tears in her eyes were flowing rapidly. It smiled to itself, "I shouldn't be worried. I've dealt with a similar one once, I'll be able to handle this one as well." It turned its attention back to Toriel's unconscious body and frowned in disgust. "Well, I can't continue using this one anymore or those rubbish over there for that matter. I'll just go for now." It glanced at Frisk and smiled, "I'll return for your sweet soul soon, dear. You can count on it." And the black smoke gradually vanished.

Sans shook awake by the forced that had finally reached him and his crew. They all sluggishly woke from their spots but when Sans caught sight of Frisk and how the red light encircled her, he quickly shot up from his post. "Frisk!" he shouted and teleported to where she was. When he reached her he saw her eyes glowing red filled with sadness and fright. Her magic was so strong that he couldn't get near her. "Frisk, calm down. It's me, Sans! You don't have to be frightened anymore. We're all fine now, see?" He held out his hand to her with pleading eyes, "Please come down from there, you'll fall."

Frisk hesitantly lowered her gaze to look at him. "Sans...?" Her eyes steadily returned to normal and the red that surrounded her slowly disappeared. Strength left her body and she swung forward in a limp motion. Sans hastily ran to her, catching her in time before she fell on the hard wooden floor of the deck. His eyes saddened seeing her face still wet with her tears. The storm had already diminished by that time, all was calm again. What happened to her while they were unconscious? He suddenly heard a soft moan from behind him and saw Toriel getting up in front of the mast. He saw that her head was dripping with blood and was quickly alarmed.

He ran to her in a fast but careful motion, he didn't want to stress Frisk further after what she had gone through. "Toriel, what happened here? What happened to you?" Toriel tried to steady herself, holding on to the mast for support. She held her head and grunted, the pain making it difficult for her to give him an answer. He noticed this and did not probe her any further, instead calling for Gabriel to give her immediate medical attention. As Gabriel and Edward assisted Toriel down, Sans followed them but went to his quarters instead of the infirmary. Frisk wasn't actually wounded, he could tell but she was surely drained after her magic went wild. The scroll told of human souls reacting when a human comes in close contact to a monster but she had never reacted like this when around them. All he knew was that what had unfolded before them shouldn't have happened. "What in actual sea scotch happened, sunshine?"

* * *

Sans decided that the crew deserved a real rest after what they've gone through and let the ship stay in place until the sun was visible again. The anchor was lowered and the sails were folded so that they won't go anywhere while all of them slept. Since Toriel was still in the infirmary so that she could rest more, Sans obliged to sleep on the main deck. He took the pillow and blanket on the mattress on the floor in his room before going out to feel the cold evening air. It was a cloudless night tonight he saw before laying the blanket flat on the floor, lying down and placing the pillow to support his head and neck. It was a nice change to be sleeping outside alone like this. The lack of company didn't bother him the slightest since he sees his crew every day. The chilly breeze was also nice; he would be able to sleep soundly with this. He told himself to sleep now and worry about what happened earlier tomorrow when Frisk and Toriel are in a better condition. He shut his eyes and hoped to dream pleasant dreams today as well.

Inside the captain's quarters Frisk was twisting in her sleep. She felt so hot that sweat rolled off her skin in large quantities. At first she dreamed a pleasant dream about Sans as they both walked on the seashore. She was singing a song and he was listening, a smile on his face as they held each other's hands. But the scene suddenly changed – the sunny morning sky and the blue sea became a sudden afternoon orange view. Sans began to breathe heavily and beads of sweat hung on his skull. His hold on Frisk grew tight as he crumpled the cloth covering his torso. "Frisk..." he moaned her name, slowly pulling her closer to him, a shade of blue tinting his face. Her eyes grew wide; his face was getting closer and it's making her burn up. She closed her eyes, awaiting impact. This scene was completely unnecessary. She knew for herself that she liked Sans but this kind of dream was kind of too much, wasn't it?

She continued to wait but nothing happened. When nothing still happened she slowly opened her eyes to look but all that she could see was darkness. She turned in different directions but there was no Sans... she was all alone. Suddenly she heard a voice echo from the dark void and a small flicker of red. The voice sounded awfully familiar to her. "You are so innocent." The voice giggled, it rang throughout the dark space that it felt that the source of the voice was everywhere. "Why don't I give you a little push?"

Frisk suddenly woke up, face flustered and heart beating loudly in her chest. Her eyes lit up in a mesmerizing red as a sudden urge crept from within her. The voice and the lingering presence in her vanished leaving a kind of toxin that coursed through her entire body. Frisk stood up and walked towards the door letting herself out of the room. She then noticed the sleeping figure not that far away on the main deck floor. Her heart throbbed fast and the urge grew with every step she took closer. She stopped just a few inches by his side; he wasn't showing any signs of waking up, he definitely was a heavy sleeper. She traced with her eyes to every curve and every line on his skull. When she got to his teeth all went blank. She gave in to the lust that had built up and crunched down, locking his hips with her thighs. She loosened her clothes as she leaned closer and closer – then Sans woke up, looking her straight in the eyes in shock. A little more and her lips would touch his teeth.

He was starting to blush hard. This was so... very unlike her, yet it made him happy nonetheless. The feeling that what he felt for her was being returned in kind or better yet with her body. He glanced at the side, trying to collect his thoughts since Frisk had stopped moving for a while though the rising and falling of her chest was an indication for him that she was still breathing. He decided to acknowledge her, reaching out to touch her cheeks. She seemed dazed the entire time after he woke up. "Sunshine, are you alright?"

His voice became an alarm that woke her up from her daze. When she looked down to inspect herself she saw that the undergarment for her breasts was showing. Her eyes opened in the realization of what she was doing and what she was about to do. Frisk hugged herself tightly, embarrassment filling her face as she started to cry. "Sans, I..." she heaved a sob, "I'm so sorry." She stood up and ran towards the open door to his quarters, a trail of tears following her.

Sans was torn between decisions, to follow her or not. She was pretty upset with what she had done, but he wanted to reassure her that he didn't really mind at all. In fact he liked being all touchy with her. A sweat dropped on his forehead just thinking about telling her that. It would definitely not make her feel any better about what had happened. But leaving their situation like this would only lead to awkwardness on her part which would eventually result in a large gap between their relationship and he did not want that. So going with the first idea he marched forward to his room thinking about what he should say to her. When he was close enough he could hear her soft sobs from the other side of the wall. He hesitated at first but gently knocked after a while, her crying stopping. "Hey there sunshine, it's me." He started, this was really hard. He wasn't used to comforting women like this so he thought of lightening up the mood a bit. "Hey, don't worry about what happened earlier. There's nothing wrong with acting like that around me. I am i- _rest_ -sistible after all." her sobbing slowly stopped and was replaced by a weak laugh from the other side.

"You're incorrigible, Sans." He could feel the smile from her voice. It was working, he felt relief course through him with those simple words.

"Just the way you like it, sunshine." He grinned. "Anyways..." He then softly said hoping that her laugh was a sign that it was already alright to bring up what had happened. "what happened to you back there? It seemed like you weren't yourself."

She fell silent, it took a while before she spoke again. "I had no clue what had gotten into me, but before I found myself on..." She paused to think, "I felt myself growing hot after I had a dream. I don't really remember what that dream was though."

He gave a soft smile. "What's important is that it's over and you are you again." He did't try to joke about what she said anymore. It was not right, not after she has finally been able to compose herself again.

"... Yes." He felt that no further words were needed to be said so to end the conversation they said their good nights to each other and returned to sleep.

* * *

They have finally arrived at the final island. It appears that the residents were all goats of different kinds, shapes and colors. Some were brown, some black and others had patches of brown or black on their white fur. There were a few other races going in and out of the city, mostly business men and women having an audience with the royal family but there were others that came to visit friends or family members that were married into a goat monster species. Everything looked refined, from the residents to the establishments and houses and to the far off castle in the distance standing tall and grand.

As they walked the paved streets activities halted, by passers stopped walking and they together with the bystanders and the other monsters going about their own business looked at them with shocked eyes. The pirate captain and his crew rarely graced the island with their presence, but when they were around it's always for serious matters. And as what their eyes see the matter was definitely serious.

Toriel and Frisk looked at the different eyes that studied them – eyes that were shocked, happy and some scared… as if they saw a ghost. Frisk felt giddy and uncomfortable. Their eyes seemed to bore holes into her, like they want to see her very insides and it wasn't a good feeling to have. It was as if they were in disbelief that she was here, that she was even alive. Odd though, she was sure that this was the very first time she had ever set foot on the country so this was a very strange reaction to receive from them.

After enduring that long, agonizing air of discomfort and waiting for the hurtful stares to end they have finally reached the castle gates. Beyond the gates was a vast green plain with patches of yellow buttercups scattered all around. As soon as the guards who were stationed at the gates saw them their eyes grew wide and scurried towards them, hurriedly bowing their heads in respect. "Captain Sans, company..." The male guard dog gave Frisk a careful look before continuing, "And honored guest of the queen, welcome."

The female guard dog smiled as she sighed in relief. "Queen Toriel, we heard news of the cruel fate your ship has faced. Thank goodness that you are fine."

"And our deepest condolences for the loss of the crew and servants." the male guard dog nodded and smiled as well at Toriel.

Toriel returned their kind smiles with her own. "Thank you, your concerns are appreciated."

"Dogressa" The male guard dog waved his hand and presented the female guard dog beside him as she made a yellow bird fly towards the palace with a message attached to its leg. "is currently contacting the palace to inform of your return. Please wait a moment for the carriages will arrive shortly." Toriel nodded at the male guard dog and looked at Frisk worried. When the carriages arrived, they quickly seated themselves at the passenger seats. When they were finally settled in, Corbel knocked on the roof of the carriage signalling the driver that he can now start taking them to the castle. The travel went on smoothly but the vibe the carriage they were on, more specifically the vibe Frisk was emitting was very unsettling. No one dared to comment on her strange behaviour. They all just sat in their places minding their own business – Sans with his eyes closed, arms and legs crossed as he casually sat in his seat. Corbel and Frisk were both staring out of the open window on their sides of the carriage looking at the view from outside.

Frisk's sudden change in behavior was making Toriel more and more agitated. She couldn't take it anymore so she called her adoptive daughter's name which made Frisk wake up from her depressed daze, gaining the two men's attention as well. She looked at Frisk with firm yet kind eyes, "Frisk my child, whatever is the matter?" Frisk did not answer so she continued, "Your behavior was slightly odd since this morning when we woke up and it seemed to worsen when we came to town. So tell me child, what had happened?"

Frisk looked at her, a forced smile gracing her lips as she looked at Toriel. "It's nothing mother, I'm fine. There is nothing you should be worrying about. It's just that all of the travels we've gone through seems to catch up on me just now so I'm really tired. Ridding a carriage than walking all the way to the castle is a big help, though."

Toriel looked at her seriously this time, "I'm going to ask one more time young lady, what happened?"

Frisk looked reluctant. She looked at her lap placing both hands on top of it and sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping finally giving in to her adoptive mother's request. "I feel very uneasy." she started. "Last night, something terrible had happened on the ship." Sans stiffened a bit while she spoke, loosening up when he heard what she said next. "I just fell unconscious for some unknown reason after that horrifying event. Later finding myself on..." she paused and continued with another sentence to Sans' relief. He wouldn't know what would have happened to him if she were to tell what had happened with them the night before. Toriel and Corbel not noticing her discontinuity continued listening to her woes. "The town didn't help ease my worries either. Their stares, they felt judging, as if I was not supposed to be here in the first place. That I was supposed to be... dead." she held herself, "It scares me just looking back on it."

Toriel stopped and looked at the occupied seats opposite theirs. Sans' eyes were squared and Corbel just looked at Frisk, not leaning as much on his left arm that was placed on the window anymore. She wanted to tell her that she might be over thinking this but that would be insensitive on her part, so she settled on hugging her instead. "What had happened on the ship that got you so rattled up though, dear?" she asked, still hugging her in comfort.

"Please don't let me tell, mother." Frisk begged Toriel so she did not pry any longer, just soothing Frisk's back as she tried to dry her adopted daughter's tears. They soon arrived at the castle after a few moments of comforting hugs, reassuring words and pats on the head.

The huge building's shadow loomed in such a majestic way that you could only stare in awe at its glory. The huge doors swung open slowly as two men dressed in expensive clothing came out accompanied by servants just a few steps behind them. "Toriel," the older man walked ahead and came to hug Toriel tightly in his arms. "You're alright. Thank heavens you are."

Toriel's eyes grew from shock to sudden realization as to who was the man wrapping her in a loving embrace that gave off a sense of longing, her eyes closed in tears. "Asgore..." she returned the hug, feeling the warm welcome and the familiar scent that came from the male white furred goat.

"Mother, I am delighted of your safe return!" the younger male came towards and hugged her as well.

"Asriel..." she hugged him as well. Sobbing a little as she did so, "My husband, my son." She looked at both of them and smiled. "I'm home." After they had hugged for a few more moments they turned towards Sans and the others. The two men greeted the crew with familiarity. They exchanged a few handshakes and a couple of jokes and laughs until they finally got to Frisk who was a little behind them.

Asriel stood still for a moment, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at her in shock. This kind of possibility wasn't possible. "Chara...?" he said it so softly that his voice came out as a whisper.

But even if that was the case, Frisk was still able to hear him loud and clear. "How are you able to know of my sister's name?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

* * *

"Sister?" he studied her closely, looking at every feature of her face until he was sure that this was not the woman he knew. It was instead the sister Chara had always told him about. Her adorable little sister that she loved so much but was forced to leave behind because of circumstances beyond her control. "Ah yes, you're her sister."

Toriel called to both of them to come to her excited to introduce Frisk formally to her husband and her son. "Asgore, Asriel, this is Frisk. My adoptive daughter and a new addition to our family."

"So, this is the sister Chara had always talked about back in her home country." Asgore stroke his beard as he studied her. He then nodded in understanding as he smiled. "She kind of reminds me of her indeed."

Toriel's eyes became sad at the mention of the name again. "Yes, Chara..." The excitement the three had earlier died down and turned to gloom. The air grew silent and no one seemed to want to be the first one to talk.

"What seems to be the matter?" Frisk's heart was tightening. She was beginning to have a bad feeling about where the conversation was headed. The stares she had received before in town. Those questioning, shocked and scared looks as they saw her walking the streets. She was beginning to piece everything out but she wanted to be sure. She wanted to hear them say it to let it finally sink into her system. "What happened to Chara?"

The three royalties looked at each other hesitantly. Asgore was the one to speak in behalf of them all, "Why don't we go to a more suitable place to discuss this?" he lead the way inside the castle. It was huge outside but was even bigger on the inside. The ceiling was high and the windows and doors were large. The curtains were of velvety violet in color and the walls were pure white lined with gold painted couplings. There were also paintings of sceneries, flowers and portraits of goat monsters that had ruled the monster kind before. As she looked at each painting, she marveled at their intricacy and artisanship but she stopped at one painting — a family portrait of Asgore, Toriel, Asriel and Chara her sister. They were all smiling happily like nothing in the world could ruin their happiness.

"Sunshine?" Sans called beside her and she looked at him. The others were now a little ahead of them but he stayed behind to accompany her. He looked at what she was staring at before, "That's your sister, isn't it? You do kind of look a bit like each other." He commented. He turned his head to look at her again and smiled, "Even if that's the case, I'll still be able to know if it's you. I mean, you are my one and only sunshine."

"You kid." She answered, "You have your brother and you can say that he's the source of light in your life. Your friends and your crew can be another source as well, and the sun in a literal sense is your source of golden light. I mean it's everyone's source of light. So you cannot just say that I am the only one."

"Well, you're the only one be it monster or human that I call that though so I can practically sum it up to only you." he shrugged and gave her a boyish grin.

A small smile tugged at her lips at his words, "Fair enough." She simply said in reply. They hurried to follow the others to what seems to be the king's private study. They seated themselves in front of the desk where there were plush violet sofas and a table placed in between it that separated the two long seats from each other

The king then seated himself on his chair. Once he was fixed in, he started to speak once again. "Your sister coming to our land was one of the most wonderful things that had happened to us. She was like a symbol that indicated that we were one step closer to being able to come into good terms with the humans. One step closer to peace between us, a peace in which was not there for centuries between our races." Then his face grimed, his eyes covered slightly by his bangs as he continued his talk. "But then a devastating event happened. We found her, more like Asriel found her while he was trying to look for her when she did not come back to the castle for a while." He looked at Asriel telling him silently to continue where he left off on which he obliged with a bit of distaste in his mouth to continue the story any further than that.

"I found her dead in the city alleyway, one that is not as much visited as the rest." He said, "Her clothes were torn, her hair disorganized. Every jewelry she had on were forcibly taken from her, but that wasn't the only thing taken." He crunched down, face shadowed as his fingers knotted tightly together as he shivered reminiscing his beloved's horrible fate. "Her pride, her very dignity was stolen from her. She was molested, raped without mercy whatsoever until she bled to death." He gritted his teeth, "Her face still showed the pain she had experienced. Her tears were already dried up indicating that it had happened for some time."

When it appeared that Asriel was not going to continue telling them what happened, Toriel continued for him. "We found the culprits dust remains after that, in the forest near the city. One hanged on a tree and the other had multiple stab wounds according to the evidences found. We knew that they did it because a piece of Chara's clothing was what the other one hanged himself with but both had the smell of Chara on their clothes based on Doggo and confirmed later on by the other dog specie royal guards." Toriel clutched tightly at her chest while the other crumpled her skirt. "We buried her with our ancestor's memorial tablet just a bit outside the castle compound. We made sure to plant flowers around her grave that were like what she had in her home country."

"Buttercups..." Frisk interrupted and they all looked at her. "You planted buttercups around her grave, right? We used to sell those for money from our garden."

Toriel smiled at that and nodded. "Yes, we planted buttercups around her grave. She once told us that it reminds her of the small yet happy time she had there. It reminds her of you and how you would always help each other through thick and thin."

"Yes, we always did keep an eye out for each other. I mean, that's what sibling's do." She smiled half-heartedly. "I can't believe that after all the effort we've put to help her escape this is what had happened to her..." she shivered and let out a silent sob. "I can't believe that she's gone, just like that. I haven't even been able to see how her life was here. How happy had become ever since she left home?"

"I assure you that she had a wonderful stay, even for a short while." Toriel smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, no further words needed.

"Would you like to visit her and pay your respects?" Asgore insisted and Frisk nodded in reply. They all got up again but this time they went all the way to the back, exiting the big door there. They decided to just walk the length of it and entered the forest beyond with a clear path leading to where the tablet and grave were placed. The flowers bloomed vibrantly and in abundance as they all looked at the stone which was placed on top of where her sister's corpse rested. It engraved only her name and a message.

 _ **Chara**_

 _The First Human_

 _You will be missed dearly._

"Hey there, Chara. It's me, your sister. I finally had the chance to visit you after so long, can you believe it?" she laughed a humorless laugh as she ran her fingers on the smooth stone, eyes sad.

Asgore put a hand on her shoulder as a show of comfort that made her look up at him. She wasn't expecting any of the sort from him being they only met recently and especially with his status as the king. "We'll leave you be for now. Let you talk in private. We do have our own private discussion to be had don't we, captain?" he glanced at Sans and his crew's direction and they nodded.

"Indeed we do, Asgore." Sans answered verbally. He then peeked at Frisk and gave a small smile. "We'll be in the castle if you ever need us."

"The royal guards will be close by so there is nothing for us to worry about when it comes to her safety. We won't make the same mistake ever again. They will escort you to our location once you feel the need to return." Then they left Frisk after Toriel gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

Frisk sat there, mourning silently in front of the grave. Her beloved sister had already passed in such a cruel way. She was still so young but the luck she had, before she knew it, ran out in an instant. As she mourned, a fog suddenly brewed around her. She looked up and saw that it was already thick and she could not see past it. She tried to call for someone but no one replied to her so she stood up and walked back, trying to remember the way to the castle. She then saw a red light, like an ember of a once burning flame in the distance. Thinking that it was one of the royal guards signaling to her so she tried to follow it. As she went on, the fog slowly disappeared, but the smell of sea water instead of flowers greeted her senses as the air around her became a lot colder. She held herself as a sudden gust of wind blew by. She then saw a figure in the distance wearing a hat, coat and boots. His sword showed a bit under the coat as his back faced her. He appeared to be a captain. Her pacing quickened wanting to close the long gap between them as she called, "Sans, is that you? I thought I was lost and-!"

She stopped just a few steps away. The fog cleared and the moon shone above him which was strange, it was supposed to be daytime still. And what was even stranger was that she was now on board a ship — a ship with black sails and a black colored flag with a symbol of a broken skull with bones crossed below it. The wind suddenly stopped as the figure turned around slowly, revealing his face to her... he was definitely not Sans. He wore a red bandanna topped with a black tricorne hat, white inner shirt, black jacket, pants and boots. His skull was cracked on both of his eyes, the cracks going opposite directions – one upwards and one downwards. His pupils were pure white that looked right into her as he stared back at her. He smiled, "Well, well, what do we have here, a stowaway? My name is Gaster," he came closer until he was standing in front of her. Then his expression grew serious, scary even as his face inched closer and closer till he was one head away from her face. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Now, now Gaster, don't go scaring off my little sister." a figure floated beside her that made Frisk jump a little in surprise. Slowly turning her head she took a small peek at the figure. Now being able to see her face closely her eyes grew wide in recognition.

"C-Chara?" her mouth hung agape at the sight of her. _This is so surreal. How can Chara be here?_ Surely her mind must be playing tricks on her since the news of her death had greeted her just recently. She was still trying to accept the fact that she was gone and as she was about to here she appears beside her, a ghostly smile plastered on her smooth features.

"Hey there, Frisk. Long time no see." Frisk tried to hug her but she was only able to go through, not able to even touch a single strand of her hair. She looked back at her sister who just smiled at her sad. "I'm already dead, remember? You're only able to see me because of the magic that's abundant in monster territory."

She sobbed, that was right. Chara really was dead. Maybe it hadn't really sunk into her after all. She cried, hurt at what was happening. Why was the world so cruel? Was her grief another source of entertainment for it? "I wasn't even able to see you alive and well here." She paused, trying to wipe away the tears that didn't want to stop no matter how hard she tried. "Tell me. Was our effort of you being able to go here worth what little time you had to stay? Were you happy despite what had happened to you?"

"Yes." She said, "Even if it ended horribly for me, it would not affect the good memories I've had and spent with Asriel and the rest of them. The same goes for you too, right Frisk?" the tears stopped then. Frisk smiled and nodded, wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

"You two are having a good reunion I see." A boy surrounded by orange light came to them.

"Yes, such a sweet moment for two special sisters!" A lady surrounded by light blue light followed suit.

"A reunion yes, but Chara's already dead though. Not that good of a reunion." Said a lady surrounded by blue light.

"Well, she has been dead a lot longer than we have." Said a man surrounded by yellow light agreeing to her statement.

"That doesn't say much about us though. Not like we'll be seeing our relatives and friends anytime soon." Said a man surrounded by purple light.

"That's not important. What's important is that they are together again after such a long time!" said a girl with green light surrounding her.

Frisk backed away in surprise as they circled her. Seven dead people, her sister included, and a scary skulled individual. "Who are you?"

"They are the souls of the people I have saved from the hands of the demon who had killed them. A demon of ancient origin released in this world by mistake with my own hands." Said the scary man.

She gulped, afraid of the situation she's currently in, but she had to know. This actually might be the curse, the demon the skeleton brothers told her about. "How did you release them?"

"Before I answer your question, let us sit ourselves in my quarters. This isn't actually a proper place to discuss this." With that, he led her to a room below the helm. He brought out a chair for her in which she carefully sat, still afraid of him. "Don't be afraid. I was only testing your courage before. I don't bite. In fact, why would I hurt you since I was the one who led you here for an important agenda."

"Which is?" She urged on, not wanting any detail to be left out since the things that they might talk about and learn later on might save her or put her in unwanted circumstances.

"We're in dire need of your help. To save both monster and human kind to what might be our very doom. To save my sons." He replied to her inquiry in humility. He had sons? This was an unexpected scenario. But now that she has thought about it, he does look like someone in his mid forty's. Somewhat recalling the song the blue pirates sang on her first night on the ship, about the man with a broken skull and Sans' story about his father suddenly made her confirm who this person really was as she had realized before.

She started, trying to validate the fact that had brewed itself in her mind with the use of the different facts presented to her. "If you don't mind me asking. Who are your sons?"

He looked quizzically at her, analyzing whether or not to tell her this piece of information about himself. "Sans and Papyrus, the leaders of The Land of the Living Skulls." She gasped in shock and covered her mouth. He was their father? Her theory was correct. He really was Sans and Papyrus' father and the one who released the demon to the world.

"Sans has mentioned you to me before and that you were the one who sent them the scrolls. Though Papyrus was the one to explain that the cause of the strange behaviors of monsters was not a curse but in fact a demon." She summed. Details were irrelevant since the story she was telling were of Gaster. "So what really did happen and how am I to be of use against such a thing?"

"My sons have caught on well." He smiled more to himself than to her. "I was actually planning on telling you starting from the beginning how this all started for you to fully grasp the situation at hand." she gave him a look, "Don't worry, we still have time." He then handed her a cup of tea and biscuits on which she thanked him before starting with his story. "I stumbled upon the ruins of an old monster civilization through my travels beyond monster territory. There I found writings on walls which told of a curse that would befall the monster kind. It told that the indication of this curse coming true was the day when a human with a determined soul would come to where the monsters dwelt. A human with a determined soul will either bring about the destruction or the salvation of our species. I've been away from my home for quite some time so I have not the slightest idea if the prophecy was already in motion or not. With that in mind I had to sought out a solution and somehow stop it from happening. But by messing with the ancient inscriptions, I released the demon instead. It was still in its docile state but will be in its move soon if ever someone were to offer it a sacrifice. Not that long after someone did. I had brought about the destruction of my kind and because of it I was then cursed to wander the seas alone, trapped in time as the world went on around me. The king then had welcomed a human to the Island of Nobility, Chara, not that long ago. We monsters are able to see what the soul of another being possesses and I saw that she had one that is, what I feared it would be… determined. I'm only able to make small to no contact at all with the outside world through a fog. Somehow though, through my readings of the ancient writings, I discovered that I was able to make contact with the souls of the departed humans and humans with strong souls. It also said that once the demon was released it would need seven particular young souls – one determined, one brave, one kind, one justified, one patient, one persevered and one full of integrity. Human souls will only be able to react and materialize when in the presence of a monster. That was why the demon brought them close to where my kind dwelt. The demon got to your sister before I was able to actually decipher the inscriptions, but what is important is that she's with us now. And that's how and why I brought them. That's why they're here."

"So if they're here, then there is no way for the demon to gain its full strength right?" That was one possibility that she thought, "But it wouldn't be that simple, right?" It always never was. There are a lot more humans in the world already ripe for the picking that the demon would most likely take another one before long.

He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "That's why I brought you here to discuss this matter."

Placing her now empty cup on the table, she listened intently to what he had to say. "So, how am I to help then?"

"You do remember what Gaster had said a while ago. A human with a determined soul will either bring about destruction or salvation." Chara looked at Frisk as she nodded in reply. "And since I brought about the destruction, the only thing left is salvation on which you will bring to the table little sister."

Was she serious? "How am I supposed to do just that?" Frisk asked in exasperation. How was she supposed to stop something when she obviously has no power to actually fight it? She asked this question more to herself than the rest as she recalled the memory of what had happened to Toriel and how powerless she was that entire time.

The man with the yellow glow now known to her as Justine, a man good with guns answered her. "You will be requiring our assistance in that part." the yellow colored ghost said as the six souls floated behind Gaster which was unaffected by their eerie presence. She could somehow understand that since he also gives off a certain presence of his own.

The man with the purple glow now known to her as Perseus, the scholar spoke next. "Seven souls can complete the demon and those seven souls can destroy it in return."

"All you have to do is to absorb the demon with the help the other seven. They will rest inside of you until that moment arrives." Gaster told her as if that were the simplest thing in the world and she just looked at him in incredulity.

"But isn't that what we are trying to prevent? Why would I even do that? We don't even know if it would turn out how we hoped it would." she voiced out her opinion. What they were suggesting was beyond what she had hoped to happen. More than she could have prepared herself for.

The woman with the green glow called Kindle, the cook of the group was the one who answered her in behalf of Gaster. "We'll trap him inside your body and prevent it from possessing other beings again."

"The process will be hard." The woman with the blue glow with the name Integra, the dancer though the warning encouraged her nonetheless saying it was, as Kindle incited, for a good cause.

The woman with the light blue glow now known to her as Patricia the healer descant her opinion on what is to happen to Frisk when she does happen to absorb the demon. "On the days to come the demon would most likely try to possess your body."

"You must stay determined and not let it take control." Chara placed a ghostly hand on her shoulder even though she can't actually do so. It was a small sisterly affection and a show of support that made Frisk feel a bit better.

The man with the orange glow now known to her as Brandon, the fighter began to enunciate yet another thing that has been on her mind since the beginning of their conversation. One she has sought out to achieve since the news of this terrible plight reached her ears. "But to actually destroy it is another matter."

Gaster then looked sternly at her. It appears that there's more bad news to come. "Are you prepared to hear what would most likely be the only solution to our dilemma?" he said most seriously. What is to happen? What is to come?

Frisk took in a deep breath, she knew that what would happen from now on she would have to accept. She looked at them again, determined to see the plan through, "I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

P.S. Try playing the "Rewrite the Stars" from the Greatest Showman. I think it works, your choice though.

* * *

A week after their arrival the king and queen held a ball to welcome Toriel back home and to celebrate the day that Frisk became part of their family. The whole of monster kind was invited to celebrate this joyous occasion. The preparations were already underway as the king and the rest of the royal family together with the blue pirates led by Sans were measured for clothes to be worn that evening. "Do I really need to dress up for this? I'm fine with what I currently have." Asked Sans as he was the last to be measured being that he refused to wear anything other than his clothes for the party.

"I insist you do brother, you will look as handsome as I am if you do. Women do love a man neatly dressed!" Papyrus urged him, keeping a close eye on his brother so that he doesn't run away and hide from the seamstress.

The seamstress was struggling with him as he continuously moved from side to side in childlike stubbornness. "Please be still sir or you'll ruin the measurements. You wouldn't like your attire to not fit now would you?" she warned him, eyeing him but making sure she kept her annoyance in check.

But Sans could still feel it though. His eyes slanted as he bared his teeth at her. "Don't get all snarky with me lady. I didn't want to get measured in the first place. If it weren't for my brother being here then you wouldn't be seeing this pretty face long enough to take any proper dimensions."

"Now, now brother, no need to get all cranky. This will only take a few more moments till it's finally done." As Papyrus tried to calm his brother, they heard a knock at the door. Papyrus went to open it and smiled to see who it was. "Sans, it appears you have a visitor!"

"Don't go telling me that it's one of those women again-"

"So even here you are famous, captain?" Frisk entered the room wearing a new attire. It was a high waist dress which consists of cotton batiste chemise as the undershirt, kirtl for the dress, and giornea for the top layer secured by a lace on the side. Some of her hair was tied behind her head and accessorized with a silver flower hair piece. She has the look of innocence, sophistication and passion all rolled into one breathtaking beauty. "Monster magic is quite amazing, I just got measured and within moments notice got a new set of clothes to wear." She said with eyes sparkling in delight. "The king said that my outfit before was a bit revealing so they told the other seamstress to make me new ones together with what I was to wear tonight. It was so amazing to see how they did it."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, sunshine." Sans said sourly. The seamstress was particularly happy, triumphant even at the captain's displeasure as she continued to take his measurements.

Frisk then stroke her dress in reminiscence. A small smile gracing her features. "But I'll still be wearing that dress of course. It was made by a friend and it actually grew on me."

An idea brewed in his head at her statement and he smiled to himself. "That's understandable since you're more _exposed_ to it than the one you're currently wearing." he commented back at her that gained a neutral expression from Frisk, a gasp from Papyrus and a confused look from the seamstress.

"Sans!" Papyrus reprimanded him, embarrassed for him and his uncalled for pun. "That was not funny, nice and appropriate to say to a lady."

"It is alright Papyrus, I was just about to excuse myself anyway." Frisk turned on her heals and left the room not forgetting to slam the door shut behind her. Papyrus looked at his brother sternly giving him a mute scolding to go after Frisk and apologize.

Sans sighed, "I know, I'll go apologize." He was about to go but his brother was still looking at him as if he weren't finished yet. "What?" he raised an eyebrow now annoyed as to what his brother still wanted him to do. Papyrus waved his arms up and down gesturing to his entirety. "Alright, I'll apologize _after_ she's finished with my suit." Sans sighed again annoyed that he still had to wait a few more minutes so that he could see if the suit fitted him or not. This really was a pain, he'll have to adjust schedule just for this unimportant business shoved onto him for courtesy's sake. He could've been with Frisk already to apologize and maybe they could have already taken a stroll around the castle or in town and then taken a nap afterwards under a tree somewhere. That could have been a great way to spend the day instead of this, but then the truth to the matter is that he was stuck here until the seamstress was finally done with her work.

* * *

"That woman really took her sweet time. Luckily, I'm finally rid of that thing." She really relished in his suffering with that fancy schmancy clothing. Anyways, where was Frisk? Her slim feet couldn't have taken her that far off. He used his magic to teleport around the castle. It was a huge castle and it would only tire his boney legs if he were to walk the length and width of it. When he came across the castle garden, he saw Frisk with Asriel seated next to each other. They seemed to be talking about something. He then saw her covering her face with her hands and Asriel giving her his handkerchief, wrapping his arms around her figure and consoling her. His white pupils vanished at the sight. No one touches Frisk like that, even if he were the prince, even if they were friends. As that thought came to mind, a black smoke-like entity entered his being.

He transported himself in front of them which made Asriel look up to see him staring at him. A knowing smile crossed his face as he greeted the skeleton. "Good day, captain. We're having quite a beautiful day today. Perfect time to stay outdoors, don't you agree?"

"Not quite enough, I'm afraid." He looked at Frisk who was now staring at him when Asriel mentioned his name teary eyed, giving off small hiccups as she was almost about done crying. "What's the matter sunshine? Why the waterworks? Don't tell me it's about what I said earlier." He felt guiltier by the minute. He'd like to hit himself but it wasn't right since Asriel was here.

Frisk shook her head and bowed, placing her hands on her lap. Asriel took this as a cue to excuse himself from the discussion. "You seem to be doing better now so I'll leave you two alone to talk. I still have some things that need to be done. If you ever feel that you need a shoulder to cry on, the captain would most definitely offer his. Am I right to say this, Sans?"

Sans jumped, breaking his attention on Frisk at what Asriel said. "Y-yes, of course I would! Why else am I still here for then?" he said in a loud stutter. He covered his mouth in embarrassment as he internally berated himself on his abrupt response. The prince smiled at this, bowed and went on his way without another word. When he was finally out of sight Sans seated himself beside Frisk. She wiped her remaining tears as they both stayed there in silence. Sans not actually having the slightest idea about what to say just looked up and stared at the orange tinted sky. It will be getting dark soon but as the prince had said earlier, it definitely was a beautiful day outside.

"Sans." she said meekly afraid that he would hear the shiver in her voice, the result of crying from before, if she were to speak any louder.

"Yeah, I'm here." he replied as he whips his head around to look at her. Her lashes were still a bit wet from crying, but other than that she was fine. He was curious though, why was she crying before. She had mutely responded that it was not because of what he did which gave a wash of relief to him but then what made her tear up? He didn't want to pry. He will wait until she was ready to tell him herself.

She looked up thoughtful. She solemnly starred at the dimming sky. She breathed in the fresh night breeze which had the smell of flowers. "I feel like the days are growing shorter and shorter by the minute. Did you notice?"

"At some point, yes." He answered, looking up to the sky as well. "But to us monsters our stay here is a lot longer than others so it doesn't affect us as much. Why did you suddenly bring this up?"

"It's just that, the events that are happening in my life right now are so fast and overwhelming that I can't seem to keep up with all of it. My sister's death, being adopted by the royal family of monster kind, the crew I've been sailing with, the individuals that I have met so far through our journey up to this point and even you." She closed her eyes, sighing a resigned sigh. "I can't seem to keep up with all of you. It always seems that I'm being left behind, and one day I will be…."

He looked at her again because of this. "What are you saying? I'm here, Papyrus, the crew, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, all of us are." Her feelings were so visible that it was impossible not to feel the rawness of it. It was the first time since they met that he had seen her like this. "Come here, sunshine." He held her in a tight embrace able to relate to her at some point. "We're not going to leave you. We'll never leave you behind."

"What if I were the one to do just that?"

He loosened his grip and made her look at him, "And why would you, for argument's sake, do that anyway?"

"Maybe a certain circumstance that I were not able to choose otherwise were to lead me to that decision, then maybe I would." he looked at her puzzled as she stood up, taking a few steps forward and breathing in the fresh cool air once more. Was she really serious about what she said? She sighed, letting her shoulders relax. "I think I would fancy a walk now. Would you care to accompany me, captain?" she asked him, turning her head so that she could see his reaction to what she had said.

He just smiled and stood up at the ready. "I would be honored." He said with a lilt in his voice. He extended his bent arm to her and she laughed at the gesture, looping her left hand to his crooked elbow and strolled the rest of the royal family's vast land. The place where the castle was located was on higher ground which in return overlooked the town. It was a nice view to have especially with the sun setting as it was.

After a while she spoke again, asking him a question. "So why does it seem that you know the King and the prince formally but not the queen? It seems a bit odd since they seem rather close to be far apart when they have visitors."

"Well, you'd be surprised but whenever me and the crew come in for a visit the queen's always busy. Sometimes with other noble women for their annual tea ceremony, sometimes she is busy preparing for a ball and others. We never stay for long to actually see her in person but we know that she rarely goes out of the comfort of her home island. Hey look over there, the first star." Sans pointed at the sky where a small blinking white dot appeared on the slowly dimming sky. "They say that when you wish upon the first star it would come true."

"Really?" she looked at him and then at that single star in the sky once more, eyes filled with hope.

He grinned at her, "Make a wish then and see if it does." She closed her eyes as she made her silent wish. He just stared at her, admiring her in silence. She may have her flaws, her shortcomings that she may or may have not shown him yet but to him she was endearing. To him she was perfect. He couldn't help himself as his eyes slowly closed as his boney lips drew closer to her head. He gave her a peck that made Frisk open her eyes suddenly to look at what he was doing.

She cocked her head and stared at him quizzically as he looked the opposite direction covering his face with his free hand. "Are you alright, Sans?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm swell." He said in a failed attempt to cover the shivering delight in his voice which made Frisk a lot more confused. He twisted his head back to look at her, mouth covered and his cheeks slightly tinted blue. "So, what did you wish for?"

She gave him a sly smile. "It's a secret." Sans fumed saying that she wasn't fair. He was the one who told her about this so he should at least have the right to know even the slightest hint of it. She laughed and replied, "I'll tell you when I feel like it."

Sans just left it at that. He knew that she wasn't going to tell him no matter how hard he would plead her to tell him her secret. He fixed his clothes and hat before speaking. "Since we're finally alone, I want to give you something." He held out a small box. When he opened it, it showed a gold heart shaped locket.

Her eyes gleamed with surprise and happiness at the sight of the jewelry. "How did you know that I wanted one of these?" She asked him, voice not hiding any delight she was feeling.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled proudly. "I'm a keen observer."

Her face then suddenly changed in a look of worry. "No, I can't take this."

"And why not?" He asked her. After buying this and seeing her wonderful reaction from before this was her answer?

"It's too expensive and I'm sure that it would not fit me well."

"Everything fits you."

"But, Sans-!"

"No but's." He said in finality and she just agreed to his stubbornness. He made her turn around and he placed the jewelry around her neck.

She stroked the necklace and looked at him, eyes gentle. "Thank you. I promise to treasure it."

"You better." He smiled as she laughed and nodded to his words. "We should head on back, the party will start soon. The royals wouldn't like it if the star of the show wasn't there yet."

Frisk looked at the castle from the distance. That's a long ways back by foot. She dreaded how her feet would fare later on at the dance. "But the castle is so far from where we currently are. How are we going to make it?"

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut." He winked at her, "I warn you though, it might make you dizzy like you drank a bottle of rum in one go." He held her hand tightly and transported them inside the room where Frisk was supposed to stay. Frisk held her head and grumbled at the sudden headache. Her feet shifted and she lost her balance. Sans caught her with one arm, "Easy there sunshine. Why don't you sit yourself first while waiting? I'll call the attendants to assist you in getting ready." She nodded to him, giving him a weak smile. He left the room as soon as she was comfortably seated on her bed.

'Frisk,' Chara called to her and Frisk raised her head slowly in attention, 'remember what we had discussed, alright?'

"Yes, of course." she responded, waiting patiently until the attendants came in to help her prepare.

* * *

Sans and his crew were enjoying themselves with the added company. They don't see these many monsters from the different islands gathered in one place all the time. They filled the hall with joyful chatter while others were still arriving. Women and men flocked over their group and asked them all kinds of things be it friendly or personal matters clearly forgetting their status or personal space - they did not mind though. They'd pick these friendly, rivalry, curious, or lust-filled chats over fear, despise, and exclusion from society anytime of the day. Sans' group happily welcomed their questions but only a few were answered in truth. The other questions were either answered with a lie or not answered at all.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the cocky skeleton himself." Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard approached them with such authority and grace that everyone steps aside to give way for her as she passes them by. She wore a white naval suit, boots and an eye patch to hide her damaged eye from shielding a comrade while in battle. She stopped in front of Sans and smiled mockingly at him.

He smiled back. Knowing their relationship well, he could pretty much tell that this was the friendliest smile on her face since they had met. "Hello there Undyne, quite blue as usual I see."

"Spare me the jokes Sans or I might just smite you even if their majesties are present."

"Oh, have mercy." He raised his arms in fake surrender. He can pretty much sum up that he could take Undyne head on without any problems. Though he wasn't going to fight a pointless battle with her when he has something else better to do. He just wants to give her a piece of his mind at times for she tends to really get under his skin even though he has none.

"So what brings you and your poor excuse of a crew here at the castle?" Felix waved to her and Rod just said 'hey'. The others either just nodded or smiled in her direction. She turned her head back to look at him and continued, "And aren't you abusing your welcome a bit? You're way over due with your stay."

"I came to deliver a package and an unwelcomed threat."

Her expression grew serious. "Yes, I heard from the king. Did you happen to see something unusual during your stay here?" She asked him now regarding him as they actually were, as equals and comrades.

"Nothing yet, but there's bound to be one soon. You better keep an eye out." After saying that he gave her a sheepish grin which gained a sour look from her. She began to wonder why she sometimes takes the skeleton seriously.

She just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'll ignore that pun for now, but rest assured that my men and I are on the look out for anything unusual."

"Brother!" Papyrus waved as he brisk walked to their location. The women giggled as he casually excused himself as he walked pass them. His gentleness and charm are what make him so popular among others. Sans doesn't know what were his though that make others like him.

Sans' smile grew wider at the sight of his brother. "Papyrus, you're here. You look good with your uniform on."

"I always look good with whatever I wear, brother." He placed one hand on his waist and the other on his chest showing how proud he was of himself. Sans laughed in good humor. Papyrus always had a way to amaze him in whatever it is that he does, that's why he loves him.

He placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder and patted it before he let his hand rest at his side, his other hand on his waist. "You do, don't you?"

"He just arrived a few hours ago with his crew. He assembled and briefed them before coming here. They're helping with the rounds." Undyne divulged and both turned their focus to her.

"I've told my men to check the hall as well." Sans replied back to her articulation. "I promised Asgore to help in any way we can. With this many monsters in the castle, you'll definitely need all the help you can get."

Papyrus clapped his hands in delight on what he had heard. "That is wonderful news brother. With you and your crew here, we can assure the guests safety."

"Just make sure you don't mess things up." Undyne impugned him. She always likes a friendly challenge from time to time - meaning all the time as she viewed this as another sort of competition between them.

"Of course Undyne, don't we always?" Sans accepted. Wouldn't hurt to have a little fun while protecting others.

A small yellow figure suddenly came in and approached their group. She tried to catch her breath before speaking. "Undyne, I've been looking everywhere for you." She looked at her frantic. Undyne must be needed for something urgent.

"Hello there, Alphys. How've you been?" Sans greeted her and she looked at him a smile now on her face to see an old friend. They had worked together before in discovering new species of life, edible substances and unspeakable experiments.

"Busy. That reminds me, I've found a new species of flora just a few weeks ago. Do you want to see?" Her eyes shined at the thought and he nodded enthusiastically at the offer.

"Yeah, I'd love to see it-"

Undyne cleared her throat gaining their attention. "Alphys, weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Oh, r-right of course." Alphys stammered and quickly fixed herself before turning to face Undyne once more. "The king requests our presence. He wants an update on the situation before starting the event."

Undyne nodded in understanding. "Alright then, please excuse us. We'll be taking our leave now." Papyrus, Sans and his crew gave an assent and both were gone as quickly as Alphys came in leaving them behind in a hurry to where Asgore was.

"Enjoying the festivities so far brother?" Papyrus started a new topic once sure that the two were definitely gone.

"Yes, every bit. The varied faces and races is truly a refreshing sight indeed. Do you always get the chance to attend parties like this all the time while attending to your duties here?"

"Not so much as what I think you are thinking. Just enough to be honest. Their majesties are not the grandiose type unlike their predecessors. They'll only conduct events like these when it is truly something worthwhile and joyous that it needs to be celebrated. Like what's happening now. Two unexpected yet joyous news have happened in the island in one day."

"Yeah, and what better way to celebrate it than to invite loads of monsters from every island and gather them all up here and just when there's a threat before us." he said sarcastically. It was fun, yes, but shouldn't they be a little more cautious? A great threat is just upon them and their thinking of celebrating now? They could have just rescheduled it at a later date when everything was resolved that way they can be more at ease and worry about nothing. Just eat, drink and be merrily dancing the night away.

Papyrus slap his brother at the back which was replied with a cough from Sans. "Oh, stop being a crosspatch. Anyways, Mettaton and his cousin are here as well to be guest performers for the night."

"Yep, see them way over there talking to the other guests."

Papyrus looked at his brother smiling widely when Napstablook hit a guest with his head when he tried to bow. "So Sans, how's Frisk?" Papyrus suddenly changed the subject. His jolly demeanor before turned into concern which was understandable. Sans and Frisk were not in good terms when he last saw them together.

"She's well." He assured him and Papyrus sighed in relief at the positive news that greeted his doubting mind. "We fixed our gap and returned to how we were before I made that mistake of a joke."

Papyrus let a bit of doubt creep into his mind which urged him to probe on a little more. "Really? Then why is she not with you at the moment?" He asked Sans noticing the female not accompanying his brother.

"As for her whereabouts," He looked at the staircase that led to another chamber. "She's currently with the royals. They're preparing to formally introduce her as an official part of the family soon." He then saw someone holding a cane step out and stopped before the descend of the staircase. "Just as the words came out of my mouth."

The herald struck his cane on the marbled floor gaining the attention of the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemonsters, their majesties King Asgore and Queen Toriel, rulers of all monster kind." the guests clapped their hands and cheerfully welcomed their queen back. Toriel smiled and gave small words of thanks for their warm welcome. Asgore seeing as she was finished nodded to the herald to continue. "Let us not forget his Royal Highness Prince Asriel and his companion for the evening, the adoptive daughter of the Dreemur Royal Family, the Princess Frisk!" Asriel stepped out first, extending a hand out to Frisk who took it in appreciation and let her presence be known by the crowd. The hall grew silent as they all stood in shock at the sight of her. Their eyes surely did not play tricks on them at the town the other day, she was that woman that they saw back then. The name was unfamiliar but the face, surely this was the prince's dead fiancee?

As the crowd slowly exchanged their thoughts about the matter, Asriel looked at his father for the permission to speak. Asgore nodded, granting his request. Still holding Frisk's hand, Asriel cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I would like to clear things out with everyone. As you may already know, the lady whose hand I am currently holding is named Frisk. You know of the tragedy that has befallen my bride which name is not Frisk but is in fact, Chara. Frisk is her sister and the similarities between them are astonishing," he looked at her eyes filled with good humor and her fear changed into something of comfort. "Except with their eyes in which only up close can you see their difference." Everyone made a sound of assent and nodded in response questioning her being no further. She was glad that the prince and the royal couple were there with her in this deciding moment were she would be judged whether the residents of this island would welcome her or not. "Thank you for understanding."

"Now then, best not have the guests waiting. We know that they're all itching to have the dance started." Toriel said with mirth in her eyes as she held on to Asgore. In truth she was the one who was really looking forward to dancing already. It has been a while since she did and Asgore new this for he grinned at her obvious excitement.

"Well then, let the celebration commence!" Asgore announced, raising a hand in emphasis. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands. Asgore then led Toriel to the center of the hall. Asriel followed suit dragging Frisk along with him. Frisk didn't complain in the slightest, after all dancing was one of her favorite past times next to singing, especially drawing. The crowd hurriedly scouted for partners as the royalties were nearing the center. Sans and his crew on the other hand were finding it difficult to choose theirs among the many who wish to have a dance with them. Sans then spotted his frequent visitor while on the island.

Carmella, the cream colored goat noble moved in closer with confidence knowing that Sans has spotted her. When she was already in front of him, she bowed in respect keeping in mind that Sans and his men have high ranking authority all throughout the monster race. "Good evening, captain." She said, rising from her curtsy to look at him and his men. "Good evening gentlemen. What a wonderful occasion we're having this evening, is it not?"

"Good evening, Carmella. Looking as fine as always I see." Rod whistled, eyeing her head down. He knew he was flirting at the wrong moment but it was fun to tease women, especially Carmella since she was so formal. He was just doing this for fun since they had known her for quite some time now so this wasn't anything she wasn't accustomed to so he knew that she would definitely play along.

Felix on the other hand was not having any of this so he slapped Rod hard on the shoulder and shushed him. "Rod, hold back a little man. We're in a formal gathering." he scolded.

Rod glared at Felix, raising his closed fist ready to punch him but Corbel went in between them. "Now Rod, let's not be hot headed over this. Like Felix said this is a formal celebration, not a pub."

"But he slapped my shoulder-!"

"No buts." Corbel finished with an intense glare between the two of them.

"Y-yes, boss." Felix and Rod conceded to the towering authority of the right hand of the captain. They wouldn't want things to escalate to the point that Sans would be the one to intervene... They wouldn't like to see that picture come to reality soon in the slightest.

"Well then, now that that's over. Carmella," Sans held out a hand to her, "Can I have the honor of having this first dance with you?"

"I'm the one who should be honored, captain." she placed her hand on his and let him lead her to the dance floor. Once the dance had started, she was the first to speak between the two of them. "So, I heard you escorted the queen to the island. How does it feel to be an escort to such a person?"

"I can pretty much say that she's got the authority done to bone alright." _Even though she doesn't remember her status at all at the time._ He thought to himself, smiling at the memory of the humbling situation he has had the luck of experiencing back in the infirmary. "She's been real helpful yes but she gave me quite a scolding one time." He fumed, letting out his frustrations about Toriel.

"Oh, really? What did you do to deserve such a lecture from her?" she asked quite innocently to his dismay. This wasn't something he wanted to divulge to others. Keeping it in his circle as much as possible.

He laughed at her statement trying to not offend her while thinking of how to gently express his distaste of telling his humiliating story. "It's best not to know." He decided to go with that. Plain, simple and direct to the point. She gave him a curious look, her head cocked slightly to the side. He then looked at center where he could see Frisk clearly enjoying herself while dancing with Asriel. He wondered if she enjoyed the prince's company that much. If she enjoyed being with Asriel than with him. His eyes saddened at the thought. Carmella was looking at him the whole time and noticed the sudden change of his expression. She looked at the direction of where his eyes were directed and saw that he was looking at the prince and the princess. She looked back at him again, jealousy creeping in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again afraid of voicing out her mind. Sans looked at her as she did this. "Carmella, what is it? Were you going to say something?"

She pursed her lips, afraid that she may say something she would regret later on. He was still looking at her, waiting for a response and she panicked a little. She has to think of a response fast before he picks up on her raging emotions. "I think she's quite lovely." she said in the end, not able to think of a better response to him. He smiled at her and nodded in reply, no words said. She bowed her head hoping to hide her feelings from his keen eyesight. This wasn't how she was planning to spend her night with the dashing captain. She felt so insecure now with the captain finally having a woman he is interested in. She really has no luck when it comes to men. In all actuality, she had her eyes on the prince first but when he found a fiancee, she searched for another monster where she can give her feelings to and that's when the captain came along. But now that he's found the maiden for him, she'd have to find another. Is this really the fate of her love?

"You are quite lovely as well." He said making her look up at him. There was a huge smile on his face. "Don't go thinking otherwise." He spun her around and stepped backward, leading her to another direction. She smiled at that. He was right, she shouldn't belittle herself but instead enjoy the night and his company while she has the chance. They both danced for another two songs before they rested their feet, going to one side of the hall and each taking a glass of wine from a server that passed them.

Sans quite alright with their momentary silence searched for his crew in the crowd. Corbel was dancing happily with a woman from Terrene of Fire. He sure as heck liked the fiery ones despite being mostly calm in nature, he snorted at his own pun. David was a little far off to Corbel's right dancing with a chocolate colored bear from Motley Isle and Roman dancing with someone from Quinta Aire. Gabriel… He really is the oddest one of all. Instead of the more corporeal ones he chose someone from the Purleu of Wondering Souls pretending to hold on to the hand of a ghost woman. Though maybe not as crazy, for if it were not for her untouchable form then men would be pulling at her arm and dragging her in every direction. Felix and Edward on the other hand were fighting over a bunny girl and while the two were busy with that Rod cleverly slipped off with her. He hasn't seen them dancing with any of their kind yet and it seems that they won't be doing that any time soon. This is one of those rare opportunities where they get to dance with any attendee as they please. After all when they get back, they can dance with their female skeleton counterparts anytime they so desire.

Sans saw Frisk standing at the side quietly sipping at her drink beside the other royalties, watching them as they talk to the other monsters from another island with high standing in society discussing political matters. Sans saw this as a chance to slip through and ask Frisk for a dance.

When he was already close he bowed in front of them in respect, "Your graces, Frisk." He looked up and smiled at her. She looked at him and mirrored his expression. He straightened himself up and fixed his coat, "Sorry for interrupting your important discussion but it is but proper that I inform you first before I take your adoptive daughter's hand..." he paused, relishing at Asgore's reaction as his brows furrowed slowly with each passing second Sans let pass by without completing his sentence. "And lead her straight to the dance floor." He grinned at him and Toriel just smiled and nodded, allowing him while patting Asgore at the back trying to calm him down. She was now used to Sans' joking ways and was puzzled why her husband was not knowing that he was the one mostly in contact with the captain while at the palace. But now that she thought about it, the band only came when there was something urgent the king needed to know of but never stayed long enough for them to get to know each other more unlike today. Asriel drank from his glass while the whole exchange happened, observing them in silence. When they were far enough, Sans stopped and looked and her, "You're welcome."

She stared at him and a smile slowly placed itself on her face. "Thank you for taking me away from there. I was starting to get bored with their conversation. It was interesting at first but as it went on, it wasn't as interesting anymore."

"That's politics for you. If you're not passionate about it then you wouldn't last an hour talking about it." he held out a hand to her, "So, shall we have that dance now?" she nodded, placing her now empty cup on the tray of a server before he took her hand again and led the way to the dance floor. "I say, this is the first time we have danced together since we met haven't we?"

"Yes, that is indeed true. But I can tell first hand by your movements that you are indeed a skilled dancer." she complimented. His moves were so smooth like silk that she envied him a bit.

"Why thank you, milady. You're not so bad yourself. Have you been taking lessons perhaps?"

"No, I'm afraid that we cannot afford such a luxury. Instead, my sister and I taught ourselves how to dance by watching the aristocrats from their open windows." she looked back on a time in her childhood were they would both switch roles of who would play the part of the male and the female to be able to practice on how to properly dance during the lessons of the noble they didn't know before that they would have been forced to be wed to at one time.

Sans already knew that they weren't in any high standing when it comes to their living condition but with how she handles herself, he figured that they were at least a bit better off than others. He didn't know that it was that rough. Now he knew that it was with their determination to learn that she was made into the person he sees in front of him now. "Did you ever wish that your circumstances in life to have been a little, different?"

"Some parts of it perhaps but definitely not entirely. I mean, who has not had one or two experiences in life which they had not wished to be erased entirely and had the luck of experiencing at all? But I grew to love how simple life is back then despite father and mother always mistreating us and promising our hand in marriage to every noble family they meet just to make their lives better. Moving those negative things aside, life is rather peaceful. We tend to always look at the happy than that of the sad parts in order for us to not lose ourselves in self-pity and depression." She smiled, closing her eyes as she let the music lead her. Flowing with grace as they went on.

"You really are strong. I guess that's what really makes you determined, huh?" when she opened her eyes his very own ones seemed to sadden when he said the word 'Determined'. She had to wonder though how one simple word can make the captain's eyes express that kind of emotion. At that point in time she was starting to believe that he somehow knew what fate has befallen her. She decided to turn her head to look at the other monsters who were dancing close to them. She wanted to see how they danced and to distract her from the captain's honest eyes.

The prince cut in as they were dancing to just about the middle part of the orchestra's music. He had lightly tapped the captain's shoulder and gave a smile once he turned his head to look at him, stopping in his tracks as well. "May I borrow her back for a while, captain?" he began.

Sans looked at him with steady eyes. "Sure, but give her back to me afterwards. We haven't actually had a proper dance yet." Sans said in humor and then handed her over to the prince who took her hand in his carefully, like she was a fragile kitten.

"But of course." He said and led Frisk away from him. Sans again took Carmella's hand and continued dancing to the tune that he had started with Frisk. He had successfully finished the number with ease but with his mind imagining that the woman he was dancing with was still her. When they were in an enough distance, Asriel spoke first. "How's about we kick things up a notch?" he turned his face to look at Frisk, a sly smile on his face.

She cocked her head to the left, confused. "Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked him, his smile unwavering. Instead his smile grew wider with her question. What devious plan was the charming prince planning?

"You know that dance that we practiced as a surprise for tonight?" She nodded in remembrance. "Why don't we add a little something to it, make it a little more interesting? I remember that you catch on quick to my impromptu steps and a great dancer to boot." he added making her a bit shy at the sudden compliment from him. She hasn't known him for that long so a sudden comment about her capabilities especially her dancing skills was something uncalled for and would absolutely make her uncomfortable.

"I'm not that great." She hid her face in embarrassment, not wanting the prince to see her face and what his reaction would be if he did.

"Of course you are," he replied in defense of his previous statement. "I've practiced with you enough times within the span of two days and you've already memorized the steps just like that." He snapped his fingers in emphasis that made her giggle a bit. "So please, don't belittle yourself. You're the only one besides mother and father that can really stand up to my level, Chara included as well of course."

"What gave you the idea of changing it now of all times? Our number may start at any moment."

His eyes slanted a little as a humorous smile plastered itself on his face. "I'd like to see if the great captain Sans of the feared blue pirates would get jealous."

"What?" he grinned at her incredulous reaction.

As if on cue the announcement was made, "Guests, please lead your eyes to the center as we witness a special number by the royal prince and princess." They smiled at everyone as they positioned themselves. The music started slow and both danced the routine they had practiced. They twisted and turned, lifts of different styles were accomplished with ease as they both held each other's hand throughout the process.

Sans attention, no matter how hard he tried could not help but look at the two dancing in sync, his partner for the moment long forgotten as his jealousy rose up from inside him. ' _Just look at those two, Sans. Don't they just make for a lovely couple?_ ' said a maniacal voice, ' _The prince is currently without a bride and is bound to marry. And just by luck, she comes in just when the prince's bride had left his arms so soon - looking like the one he had lost._ '

When their number was about to end, Asriel whispered on Frisk's ear, "Get ready." He spun her around and instead of taking a bow at that moment, he brought her in. Her back pressed against his torso as their arms crossed each other, giving a show of an intimate hug. Then he leaned his head, touching her shoulders as the music died down. Frisk blushed at the sudden touch as the crowd clapped their hands in delight, cheering for an encore.

' _What now, captain?_ ' the voice urged further as Sans' left eye glowed.

"Sans dear, are you alright?" Carmella called to him. But when he didn't answer, she touched his shoulder gaining a seething look from him. She backed away as his eye grew brighter and brighter.

"Get out of my sight." He whispered, twisting his head to look at the floor.

"B-but your left eye..." she stuttered, still reluctantly reaching out to his glowing eye.

Sans flinched and drew away, his eyes looking straight at hers, glaring at her even more. "I said get out!" As he shoved her away, he gained the attention of the surrounding guests as well as his crew.

"Hey captain, that ain't a nice way to talk to a lady." Corbel said approaching him carefully in a hurried manner.

Roman quickly left his current partner and went to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're not usually like this. What's happening to you?" When Sans' attention was turned to him, he took a step back as Sans' presence became violent; the light emitting from Sans' eye blazing like wildfire. "This... isn't going to end well."

"Ngahh!" Sans cried in pain as he was being consumed by his magic. He threw Roman, Corbel, Carmella and some of the other guests to a wall with his unstable magic as he continued to scream in agony. The guests gasped in terror and distanced themselves from Sans' group. The commotion from their side of the hall rattled the rest of the crowd and attracted the attention of the royal family.

"Sans!" Frisk untangled herself from the embrace, leaving Asriel as she ran as fast as her feet can take her with the heavy dress restricting her to where Sans and the others were.

"No, sunshine stay away!" he held out his hand, "I- I can't control it." And then blue flame surrounded him as his form started to change starting from his face, slowly he began to transform into a giant four legged skeleton beast that had black goop coming out of his eyes. His pupils were bloodshot red as he heaved loudly, Sans original features now out of sight. Its eyes searched the place and when it spotted Asriel, it growled and started stomping his way towards him. The guests scattered, running for the exit as fast as they could, trampling on other monsters in the fit of panic. The other royal guards went in front of the prince ready to defend him but they were all just thrown to the side. Undyne, Papyrus and his and Sans crew surrounded him, keeping him in place as they could.

Sans then felt an intense presence. He searched and when he looked at the corner where Frisk was her soul glowed bright red like a burning fire in her chest. Sans menacingly smiled at the sight and approached her instead, a more powerful urge making his magic grow stronger that the others were not able to hold him off any longer. Frisk opened up her arms to him as he ran towards her. As they touched, both of them disappeared into a piercing light. When the light disappeared, they were in an infinite white space, nothing else to see except him, Frisk, seven souls and strangely, his father. Sans was lying on the ground, his head hurting a bit from what had happened before. "Do it now, Frisk." Gaster told her as she looked at him and nodded, turning her head and facing Sans once more.

Not knowing what was going on Sans went on again with his approach and stood up, taking careful steps towards Frisk. "I'm sorry about this." She hugged him as the souls went into her. As she did so, Sans' scream pierced the air as the combined souls pulled the demon out of Sans' body and into Frisk, containing it within her. Sans in a burst of energy and flames returned to normal, gaining control of his own body once more. But as he did so, Frisk fainted.

"Frisk!" he called to her, catching her before she fell on the ground. They were back at the castle hall where everyone just stood and watched not knowing what to do. He felt as though they were gone for a good amount of time but in truth were gone mere seconds from when they disappeared into the white abyss to coming back to the castle hall.

Frisk opened her eyes and looked at his face. "Sans...?" She said, her voice weak.

"Yes sunshine, I'm here."

She coughed. Sans told her to rest and not force herself but she held out her hand to stop him which he then held instead. "Can I have a request?" she wheezed, her lungs hurting with every breath she took.

He was starting to shiver. "Anything." His voice cracked as he spoke. This was not right… why her?

"Can I share a proper dance with you now?" She laughed, "We haven't gotten the chance to finish that last one, didn't we?" Sans was reluctant. The way that Frisk was now he can't tell if she can handle to even stand up. She saw his immediate reaction so she pleaded further. "Please Sans, just one dance."

He let out a resigned sigh and gave in, she was not going to let him refuse, using her current state as a weapon. She was stubborn and ruthless when it needs be, huh? A similarity that she and her adoptive mother share. He composed himself first, breathing in. Not letting the tears form, not now when she can see. "Of course, as you wish." The orchestra played a slow song as the two hung on to each other as the sweet serenade continued on. They left the next morning and Sans took Frisk with him back to his home island. All throughout their journey back Frisk constantly shut herself inside his quarters struggling, crying out in pain as Sans and the rest could only stand by and watch. On the days when she was well and can interact with them, they would exchange jokes and hilarious stories, sing and dance to joyous music – everything to make her forget the pain she will come to endure again at any moment. Even though they were already in their Island territory, they did not leave the safety of the ship afraid for Frisk's sake and what the other island dwellers might say or do to her when her symptoms occur once more. But for the span of three days nothing of the sort happened to her to their relief. One day, Sans left the ship with his crew confident that Frisk was well and resting for the time being but that became the biggest mistake that they had ever made in their entire career and life.

'It's time.' Frisk stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. She peeked outside making sure that all of them had left. Before leaving the ship, she made a turn and went down to where the kitchenware were placed and got something from the drawers. Now outside, she entered the forested area of the Land of the Living Skulls, going deeper and deeper in until she didn't know where the exits might be. Frisk then, with the help of the other souls, transported somewhere far enough so as not to be disturbed with the task given her.

Being its owner, Sans suddenly felt her presence disappear from the ship. He quickly transported himself back without a word to his crew who just stood there stunned but quickly realized where he might have gone. They hoped nothing bad had happened to her. Once in the ship, he quickly went to his quarters and saw that she had left the necklace he had given her. He went to the other parts of the ship, but to his horror there was no Frisk in sight. He hurriedly transported himself to the different parts of the island. That's when he found her, near the edge of a cliff with her hair and dress flowing freely with the wind and holding a silver object that glinted tauntingly at him. At the sight of it, he scampered closer to her sweat forming at the frame of his skull. A soul shielded her, preventing him from coming closer. She turned around the instant the soul did so, looking at his grave look with sad eyes and a semi-content smile. "Sunshine, what are you doing with that." He wasn't going to question her already having a gist of the situation but he just had to for his own sake.

"I think you already know the answer."

"Why you, why can't it be someone else?"

"Then let me ask you this as well." She answered, turning around and fully facing him. "Why my sister? Why the other human souls accompanying me right now? Why the other monsters and humans who have died before their time?" Sans grew silent acknowledging the sense in her argument. He didn't say a word and let her continue. "And if it wasn't me, Sans... then we wouldn't have met, right?"

Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes with those words. "We'll leave this island, go find somewhere faraway and deserted. Then you wouldn't worry about hurting anyone else."

"But I could still hurt you." She replied, clutching at her chest. "Preventing myself from doing so would be harder and harder as time goes by. There is no other option. I have to see this through." She drew closer to the edge while he was stoned on his spot, still not believing what was happening in front of him. "Sans, you have your calling and I believe that this is ours." She placed the tip of the knife on her chest where her heart is and inhaled deeply, a tear trickling down her cheek. "If we are to meet again and I am able to choose another path," she looked up and smiled gripping the knife hard. "please help me choose the right one." With much conviction, she determinedly thrust the knife and let herself fall off the cliff. With that notion, Sans quickly, with failing legs ran to the edge and saw her being die away and disappear into the sea.

* * *

Sans just stayed there, kneeling on the ground and staring into space, the golden locket on his hand. He couldn't believe this, he wouldn't believe this. Frisk... she was gone. She sacrificed herself for monster kind's sake, to end the killings and their suffering. He opened the locket and saw the picture they had taken together. He couldn't even cry, he won't allow himself to. No, there was another way, he could bring her back. He would bring her back. One way or another... but if he couldn't... He stared at his sword at his side, it's hilt taunting him to draw it. No, that would be a last resort if anything else. "I need to try to find an alternative before I give into that option." Through the comedy of it all, he thought of a song he had heard from long ago. A song that he can actually relate more to now than he had before. "Hey there, sunshine. You know, I just remembered a song I heard a long time ago. If you know the lyrics, you can sing along." He laughed a bit. "Alright, here goes nothing."

When he had finished, before thrusting his most trusted sword with the end, the space around him suddenly darkened. He couldn't see anything; even when he squinted and blinked a couple of times. Was he dead? Did he plunge his sword in him that quickly? Then a dim light came from behind him. When he turned, his attempt long forgotten, he saw words that were enclosed in boxes: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY.

He tried touching the box with the word 'ITEM' and saw his things in there and their description. _This is a different sort of magic._ When he touched the 'FIGHT' button, he saw his attacks in description, like how his weapons were to be able to damage. The 'MERCY' button pretty much didn't do anything. But when he touched the 'ACT' button, he saw another type of option.

The words 'Save', 'Continue', 'Reset', 'Erase' and 'End' were presented. So, he can choose to do any of this correct? He clenched his hands into a fist. This was it. He knows what to do now. All he had to do was push this. He then brought out the "Hey sunshine..." he said reaching out, "wait for me." A tear trickled down his face onto the picture of the open locket he held in his hand as he looked at it and smiled.

"Okay?" He pressed it.

.

.

.

I don't know what's harder, leaving or being left behind...

THE END...?


	14. Chapter 13: Extra Chapter

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Undertale and any of its characters. It is owned by Toby Fox. I also do not own the other characters made by their respective artists that will be appearing in the story. I only own the plot of the story, my created characters and the created places that I would be using in this story.

TK!Sans is a character made by perfectshadow06

* * *

 _This meeting happened before captain Sans witnessed Frisk's final moments at the cliff._

She felt another presence just a little distance behind her. It felt slightly familiar. "Sans?" but it wasn't familiar enough. "No, it seems like another visitor from another place." she turned to face them and saw a skeleton that looked a lot like Sans, only younger who wore a blue jacket, shorts, shoes and googles. She gave him a small smile as she regarded him with careful eyes. The way he dressed was a bit odd. Not like she hasn't seen anything of the sort for the past weeks. He kind of reminded her of how she and Ink met. "It's good that you saw me in one of my better days."

The soft breeze that caressed his face suddenly stopped as she spoke. Out of nowhere feelings flowed into him like water from memories that flooded his mind unexpectedly. Her smile, how much he liked to tease her, how she clung to him when she got scared, how he got jealous every time she was with another man, how he almost died of fright with the stunt she pulled at the circus, how he kissed her on the head while she made a wish on the first star, how they had danced, how he loved her... And the feeling of hurt seeing her in pain the following days after, because of his own doing. "What... happened?" he asked, with no self introduction whatsoever and went on asking away. This didn't happen to him before.

Still staring at him with a neutral smile, she answered him, "You have not introduced yourself yet and you're already asking me a question?" Her defenses slowly broke at his reaction and she giggled. He looks cute when he panics. "It's alright, I'm not the strict type."

"My name is... Sans." He noticed something shining on her hand as the sun's light touched it. He eyed at the knife placed firmly on her hand. "What are you going to do with that?" A knife in the hands of anyone with a clear sign that it wasn't to be used the way it should is never a good sign.

"I assure you it's not to kill anyone… well, one in particular. Not like you'd be able to call me a single persona anymore." she looked at the knife smiling sadly.

His eyes grew wide at her statement. She was just kidding, right? But that smile told him otherwise. "Frisk, no. Don't you dare do that."

"They never found a way to rid of this. This was the only way, the only solution we've come up with. Please don't cry." She laughed, not at his crying state but at the humor of her not so far off demise. "This is what happens when children travel to other realities." she said coming close to him so she can wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"I'm not crying and I'm not a kid. After all the things I've been through, I consider myself mentally mature." He wiped at his face as he tried to stop his tears from flowing. Why is it that some of the good realities requires someone to give up their life? Why can't they all just live happy without sacrificing the life of another?

"Is that so?" She said as she wiped his tears away, "Well then, be strong and go home. I don't want you to see what's to happen next."

"But you would… you would-!"

"Please, Sans. Do this for your sake and mine. You should never face this kind of experience."

Chara appeared beside Frisk along with the other six souls and looked at him, a sad smile on her ghostly face. ' _This sorrow was never yours to e_ _ndure_ _.'_

"I'd want to tell you something, if that is alright with you." She smiled at him awkwardly, "You know, in case he were not to reach me in time." he nodded agreeing. She lent her face close to his ears — or where they should have been if he had any and whispered to him, "I love you, Sans. That can apply to you as well." She faced him again and laughed slightly at his blushing face, opening her eyes in the process which showed a clock that wasn't in motion. Was she somehow the one responsible for stopping the flow of movement, of time here? Of the memories that came to him all so suddenly? He stared at her, his tears now put to a halt. Maybe she did that to prevent changes that might happen to her reality with their meeting. But the feelings, he still had no clue if it really was her doing it. Even if she weren't the one responsible, what was the purpose of it? "See, your tears have stopped." She kissed him on his forehead and hugged him tightly before standing up and backing away a bit. "Now go, hurry along." She waved him off. He opened a time portal still looking at her. She smiled and waved her hand to him, giving him a last goodbye before turning around and walking back to her original spot. He stayed there for a few more minutes and after a while slowly turned his back to her as well. "Sans?" He stopped, "Don't look back." everything went back to the way it was as tears started to stream on his eyes again. He entered, not looking back, fulfilling his silent promise to her.

* * *

He couldn't stay away for long. When he came back, she was gone and all that's left was a crying Sans on the edge of the cliff. It hurts, it hurts a lot. Not wanting to disturb this Sans' grieving, he went back inside the portal and silently closed it... a single tear trickling down his cheek.


End file.
